Rio: Vida y Amor en la selva
by carliz97
Summary: Secuela de Rio: Amor Correspondido ¿Que sucedió después de que Blu y Perla fueran liberados en el santuario de aves? Encontrarán nuevos amigos, nuevos romances y nuevos problemas. Mi segundo fic de Rio, que esta vez será al estilo serie.
1. Introduccion

**Rio: Vida y Amor en la selva**

**Introducción**

**HOLA! Aquí Carli coment… digo con un nuevo fic de Rio, lo siento ya es la costumbre hehe ^^**

**Bueno después de MUCHO tiempo pensándolo, decidí traerles esta nueva historia es la continuación de mi fic anterior 'Amor Correspondido' tratará de lo que sucede después de que Blu y Perla sean liberados en la selva y tengan a sus polluelos.**

**Personajes:**

**Blu:** Un guacamayo azul macho miedoso, gracioso, inocente, carismático y muy bueno patinando, es pareja de Perla.

**Perla:** Una guacamaya azul hembra valiente, amorosa, intrépida, un poco ruda y de espíritu libre, es pareja de Blu.

**Rafael: **Un tucán muy amigable al que le gusta mucho el carnaval, es esposo de Eva y padre de 18 hijos.

**Nico: **Un canario amarillo que usa una tapa de botella como sombrero, muy divertido, romántico y entusiasta, al que le gusta cantar y bailar samba, es el mejor amigo de Pedro.

**Pedro: **Un cardenal cresta roja sociable, gracioso y fiestero al que le gusta bailar y cantar samba al estilo hip hop, es el mejor amigo de Nico.

**Luis: **Es un simpático Bulldog con un problema de exceso de salivación, amante del carnaval, muy gracioso y buen amigo.

**Eva: **Una tucán muy sobre protectora y cariñosa, es esposa de Rafael y madre de 18 hijos.

**Nuevos Personajes:**

**Agron: **Un guacamayo amarillo y anaranjado, valiente, amable y no duda en golpear a cualquiera que trate mal a un amigo .Personaje creado en honor a Zir. Agron(de Fanfiction. net)

**Liz: **Una canaria amarilla amigable, optimista, muy tierna, compasiva, enamoradiza y un tantito histérica y estricta cuando se trata de trabajo duro.

**Megan:** Un cardenal cresta roja ruda, agresiva, altanera, algo atrevida pero muy leal a sus amigos. **(N/A: Aparece por primera vez en el episodio 5)**

**Y planeo agregar otros personajes, extras y demás si es necesario =)**

**Aviso: Este fic será parecido a una serie en la que cada capitulo será una historia deferente pero aun así manteniendo la trama de lo que sucede después de la película.**

**Actualizare el primer epi lo mas pronto posible, así que espérenlo X3!**


	2. ¡Que gane el mejor!

**Rio: Vida y amor en la selva**

**HOLA! aquí Carli(o Liz) trayendo un nuevo capítulo X3!**

**Antes aclaro que esto es unos días después de la declaración entre Blu y Perla. Tulio los libero a ambos en el centro de Santuario de aves Blu Rio de Janeiro, para que por fin puedan vivir su vida y formar una familia.**

**No los distraigo más y espero que disfruten la lectura =) **

**Capitulo 1: Que gane el mejor**

Era una hermosa mañana tranquila en la selva tropical de Rio de Janeiro, en el nido de un árbol se encontraba una pareja de guacamayos azules preparándose para iniciar un nuevo día.

"Wow, Blu esto esta delicioso"-dijo Perla probando su desayuno.

"Oh solo corté y pelé algunas frutas, no es gran cosa"-dijo Blu con modestia.

"Bueno aun así me encanta"-dijo Perla dándole un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Blu respondió ruborizándose mucho.

"¿Y que planes tienes hoy?"-preguntó Perla muy dulce.

"Bueno ayudaré a mis amigos a reconstruir el club después de ese incidente con los monos"-respondió Blu.

"Oh ¿y necesitan ayuda?"-preguntó ella.

"Si claro, pero no creo que haya quedado tan mal"-respondió Blu muy relajado.

**-10 minutos después en el mercado de la cuidad-**

"Esto quedo muy mal"-dijo Blu sorprendido mirando el club totalmente destruido.

"Parece que un huracán hubiera pasado por aquí"-opinó Rafael.

"Creo que necesitaremos más ayuda"-dijo Perla.

"Aun así nos llevará semanas arreglar todo esto"-se quejo Pedro con su típico estilo hip hop.

"Parece que no habrá samba por un tiempo"-dijo Nico muy triste.

"Eso parece"-dijo Pedro.

**-Después de varias horas de trabajo-**

Blu, Perla, Rafael, Nico y Pedro decidieron parar a descansar un rato.

"Uff ya no puedo más"-se quejo Blu agitado apoyándose en unas cajas.

"Tampoco yo"-dijo Perla sentándose al lado de su pareja.

"Y aun nos falta mucho por reparar"-dijo Pedro tirado en una gran lata de pintura vacía.

Cuando de pronto los cinco fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de muchas aves aclamando seguido por música a un volumen muy alto.

"¿Que es todo eso?"-preguntó Blu al notar semejante alboroto.

"No lo sé, mejor vamos a ver que es"-dijo Perla.

Todos asintieron y volaron a averiguar de donde provenía toda esa música.

Al llegar todos se dieron una sorpresa, la música provenía de una especie de discoteca muy parecida al Club de la samba.

"Esto es…"-iba a decir Blu pero se detuvo por lo asombrado que estaba.

"Vamos"-dijo Nico acomodándose el sombrero (chapa) y dirigiéndose a la fiesta seguido por sus demás amigos.

"¡Hey! ¡Todo el mundo!"-grito un guacamayo verde que parecía ser el presentador en el escenario-"Ahora quiero que aplaudan fuerte y saluden a nuestros dos anfitriones que hicieron esta fiesta posible ¡Aquí están Tomás y Missy!"

Un guacamayo rojo acompañado por una guacamaya anaranjada subió al escenario y se dirigieron al público.

"¡Gracias por venir!"-anuncio Missy.

"¡Espero que estén disfrutando de la fiesta!-anuncio Tomás.

¡Aquí en el Dance Club!"- anunciaron ambos.

Dicho esto todo el lugar se lleno de aplausos, mientras el dúo bajaba del escenario.

"¡Oigan!"-llamó Pedro a los dos guacamayos.

"¡Hola amigos! ¿Se están divirtiendo?"-saludo el guacamayo rojo.

"¡Claro que no! nos robaron la idea"-dijo Pedro.

"¿Qué?"-dijo Missy-"nosotros no…"-pero fue interrumpida por Tomás.

"Perdón pero no sabemos de lo que hablan"-dijo Tomás fingiendo ofenderse.

"No finjan inocencia, sabemos que lo hicieron"-reclamó Nico, mientras que Blu, Perla y Rafael se limitaban a mirar a los dos guacamayos con enojo.

"Lo siento pero no es mi culpa que nuestro club sea mejor que el suyo"-respondió Missy de manera vanidosa.

"Oye, no tienes ningún derecho a decir que…"-fue diciendo Pedro pero fue interrumpido por Nico.

"Alto"-dijo el canario-"¿Como sabes de nuestro club?"

"Lo adiviné"-dijo rápidamente Missy como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

"No"-dijo Nico sospechando-"Este Dance Club o lo que sea, nos lo copiaste ¿cierto?"-preguntó muy seguro de lo que decía y haciendo callar a Missy.

"Eso nos da igual"-dijo Tomás defendiendo a su amiga-"Todos aquí preferirían nuestro club en lugar del suyo"

"¿Quisieras apostar?"-preguntó Blu entrando en la discusión y tratando de ayudar a sus amigos-"Mañana a las tres en punto de la tarde, ambos clubs en una competencia real y que el publico decida cual es mejor"

"¿Qué?"-dijeron Nico y Pedro muy sorprendidos por la accion de Blu.

"¿Amigo, que estas haciendo?"-le pregunto el cardenal con inseguridad.

"Trato de ayudarlos"-respondió Blu firmemente.

"Pero nosotros no…"-iba diciendo Nico pero fue interrumpido por el guacamayo rojo.

"Bien"-acepto Tomás-"pero si ganamos, ustedes tendrán que cerrar su Club de Samba y decirle a todos que el nuestro es superior"

"De acuerdo"-acepto Blu con una mirada retadora.

"Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana"-dijo Missy viendo al guacamayo azul con enojo.

"Bien"-dijo Blu muy decidido dejando muy preocupados al canario y al cardenal.

**-Más tarde ese día, en un callejón del mercado de la ciudad-**

La pareja de guacamayos azules se encontraban tratando de evitar los reclamos de Nico y Pedro.

"Blu ¿por qué hiciste eso?"-se quejo el cardenal.

"Ni siquiera hemos terminado de reparar el club ¿cómo esperas que ganemos?"-decía Nico histérico.

"Ahora si te excediste"-siguió quejándose Pedro.

Ambos continuaron reclamando, haciendo que se formara un gran alboroto.

"¡Oigan! ¡Amigos! ¡Ya cálmense!"-gritaba Blu tratando que sus amigos lo escucharan, sin éxito

"Perla"-llamo Blu a su pareja pidiendo su apoyo

"Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con Blu"-dijo haciendo que Nico y Pedro se callaran-"Tienen talento chicos, y ese talento importa mas que la apariencia del club, lo mejor sería que no complicaran las cosas y hagan su mejor esfuerzo"

Estuvieron de acuerdo luego del gran apoyo moral que les dio Perla y comenzaron a trabajar y seguir preparando el club de la samba para la competencia.

"¡Amigos!"-saludo Rafael acercándose al callejón.

"¿Que tal, Rafie?"-saludó Blu.

"Todo bien"-respondió el tucán toco- "Lo lamento ¿llegué muy tarde?"-preguntó apenado.

"No, pero ya comenzamos"-respondió Pedro.

"¿Donde estabas, compadre?"-preguntó Nico.

"Bueno, con todo esto de la competencia, necesitaríamos más ayuda"-dijo Rafael levantando una gran carpa y así dejando ver a una multitud de aves, todas eran sus amigos y conocidos.

"Me parece que vamos por buen camino"-dijo Perla feliz al ver a todas las aves que querían ayudarlos.

El lugar se lleno de emocion y alegría pues muchas aves saludaban y se encontraban con otras…

"¿Perla?"-pregunto guacamayo amarillo y anaranjado apareciendo detrás de ella.

"¡No puedo creerlo!"-exclamó Perla contenta de ver a su amigo después de mucho tiempo-"¡Hola Agron!"

"¡Hola!"-dijo Agron viendo a Perla muy emocionado-"Wow, has crecido mucho amiga"

"Igual tú"-dijo Perla abrazándolo

"Umm… me perdí de algo"-Dijo Blu un poco incomodo al verlos abrazados

"Ay si, lo siento"-se disculpo la guacamaya mientras cortaba el abrazo

"Agron, él es Blu…mi pareja"-agregó sonrojándose

"Un gusto conocerte Blu, se ven muy bien juntos, los felicito a ambos"-afirmó Agron

"Igualmente y gracias… así que ¿ya se conocían?"-preguntó Blu

"Si claro, es un gran amigo, una vez me salvo de ser atrapada"-dijo Perla sonriendo

"Y hacía mucho que no nos veíamos"-afirmo Agron

"Por cierto ya me enteré todo sobre el desastre que hubo aquí y quisiera ayudar"-agrego amablemente

"Te lo agradeceríamos mucho"-dijo Blu

**-Mientras tanto…-**

Cerca de ahí se encontraban Nico y Pedro reconociendo y saludando a algunos amigos que no veían desde hace mucho…

"¿Liz?"-se preguntó Pedro intentando distinguir a una canaria a lo lejos

"Eso es imposible, hermano"-dijo Nico sin creer lo que el cardenal decía-"Se fue de viaje ¿recuerdas? Ella… ¡Ahí esta!"-dijo emocionado reconociendo a su amiga de la infancia

"¡Liz!"-grito Nico volando hacia ella

"¡Ah! ¡Nico!"-grito la canaria también apresurándose a encontrarse con él

"Te extrañamos mucho"-dijo él abrazándola

"¿Si?"

"Claro, tres semanas es casi un siglo, ya moría por verte"-dijo él sonriendo

"Igual yo"-dijo Liz sonriéndole también

"¿Te hiciste algo?"-pregunto mirándola de reojo

"No"-respondió ella-"¿Por?"

"No lo se, te veo más… amarilla"

"Es un cumplido ¿verdad?"-preguntó ella extrañada, no sabía si alegrarse o enojarse.

"Tal vez…"-respondió Nico confundiéndola aun más.

"Espera… ¿como que…?"-iba a preguntar ella pero fue interrumpida por Pedro, quien también venía a saludar

"¿Qué pasa Liz? ¿No hay abrazo para tu gordito consentido?"-saludo el cardenal de manera graciosa

"¡Pedro!"-exclamo ella dándole un abrazo

"Así esta mejor"-dijo Pedro devolviéndole el abrazo

"Vaya, estas mas amarilla"-agregó con ironía

"¡¿Y eso que significa?"-grito Liz muy frustrada al no entender lo que sus amigos decían

"Bueno creo que ya deberíamos empezar"-Dijo Pedro cambiando de tema

"Cierto"-afirmo Nico y se dirigió a avisar a las demás aves

"¡Ok_,_ amigos les agradecemos mucho su ayuda!"-anuncio Nico

"¡Y encontraremos la forma de agradecérselos pero por ahora a trabajar!"-anuncio Pedro

Y así con la ayuda de las demás aves amigas se apresuraron a reparar el club y prepararse para la competencia…

**-Al día siguiente en la tarde-**

Ya faltaban minutos para sean las tres y muchas otras aves que serian el público comenzaban a llegar. Entre los integrantes del Club de la Samba, la impaciencia y el nerviosismo abundaban

"Ay no, Pedro. Ya casi son las cuatro y no estamos listos"-decía Nico caminando en círculos sobre una tabla que había cerca de allí

"No te preocupes, compadre. Agron dijo que se retrasaría un poco por que iría hacer algo antes"-dijo Pedro que alucinantemente se veía muy tranquilo

"¿Qué?"-pregunto el canario incrédulo-"¿Por qué nadie me avisó? ¡Vamos a tener que hacer un cambio en la coreografía y todo lo demás! ¡Y todo es tu culpa por no avisarme antes!"

"Me dijo que vendría luego"-aclaro Pedro un poco asustado por la reacción de su amigo-"Ya cálmate hermano"

"¡Estoy calmado!"-gritó Nico histérico para luego sacar una bolsa de papel y comenzar a respirar agitadamente en ella.

Liz, que estaba volando cerca de ahí, se acerco a ellos, preocupada a ver la frenética reacción del canario

"¿Él esta bien?"-le preguntó a Pedro mientras veía de reojo a Nico

El cardenal asintió.

"Solo pasa por uno de sus ataques de estrés"-dijo. No parecía darle mucha importancia, pues era normal en su amigo y él lo conocía muy bien.

"Bueno, Ok… tal vez podamos arreglar esto… planeamos todo de nuevo y… ¡Ay a quien engaño! ¡Perderemos en club!"-gritó Nico, aun sosteniendo la bolsa de papel y respirando tan fuerte en ella hasta hacer que finalmente se rompiera.

Pedro miró que más público llegaba y bajó la mirada. Estaba precupado, temia perder el club.

"Tranquilos, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien"-dijo Liz poniendo su ala en el hombro de ambos con la intención de apoyarlos.

"Pero no estamos completos… y no hay tiempo para hacer más cambios"-dijo Nico soltando un suspiro.

"Chicos… solo diviértanse"-dijo Liz sonriéndoles con confianza, dándoles seguridad y haciendo que sus amigos también sonrieran.

El momento fue interrumpido por Tomás y Missy, quienes venía volando junto a un gran grupo de aves, que superaba en cantidad al las del Club de la Samba

"Bien, podemos acabar con esto rápido"-dijo Tomás viéndolos con burla

"Si, tenemos una fiesta pendiente a las cuatro"-dijo Missy al igual que Tomás

"Oh, créeme. Esto terminara rápido"-avisó Blu confiado, pero en realidad estaba tan nervioso como los demás. Pero no era de extrañarse pues no acostumbraba mucho a cantar y menos en una competencia como esta.

Perla se acomodo cerca de Blu para poder ver mejor la coreografía del Dance Club.

"Esto te calmará"-dijo ella ofreciéndole una fresa silvestre. Pero en lugar de recibirla Blu la tomo de su ala, haciendo que Perla sonriera y se acomodara a su lado a ver el show que ya estaba iniciando.

Entonces el gran grupo de aves que representaban al Dance Club se posicionaron atrás de Tomás y Missy por ser los vocalistas principales y comenzaron con su presentación.

Tomás:

_I was ready for this since I was cradling__  
><em>_Put my name on the list__  
><em>_You won't be gambling__  
><em>_Not gonna leave with just this we're gonna take everything_

Missy:

_Confidence, compliments__  
><em>_Bet you see it's evident_

Tomás:

_Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit__  
><em>_I can float on my feet, you can't stand it__  
><em>_I don't just dance in a group, I command it_

Missy:

_We give you more than you want__  
><em>_Than you can handle__  
><em>

Todos:

_When we're out on the floor, we'll take over the ball__  
><em>_Stealing the show__  
><em>_We're gonna leave you in awe__  
><em>_When we're coming up, when we're coming up__  
><em>_We gonna tear it down_

Tomás:

_You can't stop us now__  
><em>_You can't shut us down__  
><em>_You can't top the sound__  
><em>_Better get ready now__  
><em>_We gonna tear it down_

Todos:

_The looks we got 'em__  
><em>_The moves we got 'em__  
><em>_The style we got it__  
><em>_We gonna tear it down_

_The love we got it__  
><em>_The crowd we own it__  
><em>_Tonight we run it__  
><em>_We gonna tear it down_

Tomás:

_Coming in so hard, I'm on my "A" game__  
><em>_Don't dispute the art, I'm like a heavyweight__  
><em>_Yeah, I got this far, I'm a renegade__  
><em>

Missy:

_"A" game, heavyweight, renegade, piece of cake_

Tomás:

_I could do this dance with my eyes closed__  
><em>_When I step on the scene I leave 'em all froze__  
><em>_You wanna rumble with me, I write the protocol_

Missy:

_Innovative on the stage__  
><em>_Set the record straight…_

Era un show que impresionaría a cualquiera. Y mientras la canción seguía Blu, Perla, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Liz y las demás aves que representaban a nuestro club favorito tenían menos esperanzas de ganar.

Todos:

_When we're out on the floor__  
><em>_We'll take over the ball__  
><em>_Stealing the show__  
><em>_We're gonna leave you in awe__  
><em>_When we're coming up. when we're coming up__  
><em>_We gonna tear it down_

Tomás:

_You can't stop us now__  
><em>_You can't shut us down__  
><em>_You can't top the sound__  
><em>_Better get ready now__  
><em>_We gonna tear it down_

Todos:

_The looks we got 'em__  
><em>_The moves we got 'em__  
><em>_The style we got it__  
><em>_We gonna tear it down_

_The love we got it__  
><em>_The crowd we own it__  
><em>_Tonight we run it__  
><em>_We gonna tear it down_

_(Canción: Tear it down-Camp Rock)_

Todo el publico aplaudió a Missy, a Tomás y a todos sus acompañantes.

"¿Por que mejor no se van ahora y se evitan la vergüenza?"-preguntó Missy burlándose

"Eso no es necesario"-respondió Blu, y rápidamente volvió a dirigirse a sus amigos con una cara de preocupación-"¿Alguna idea para salir de esto?"

"Si, tengo una"-opinó Pedro-"Nos mudamos al otro lado de la ciudad, nos cambiamos el nombre y empezamos de nuevo"-agregó creyendo que era la idea más brillante del mundo.

"No, olvida eso"-dijo Nico firmemente-"Huir no es la solución"

El cardenal asintió dándole razón a su casi hermano y lo siguió hasta el escenario.

Blu, Perla, Liz y Rafael se sintieron bien por ellos, les agradaba la idea de que sus amigos hayan superado esa costumbre de huir ante cualquier problema.

Así el elenco del Club de la Samba inicio con el show

Todos:

_All the birds of a feather__  
><em>_Do what they love most of all__  
><em>_We are the best at rhythm and laughter_

_That's why we love carnaval_

_All so clear we can sing to_

_Sun and beaches they call_

_Dance to the music, passion and love_

_Show us the best you can do_

_Magic could happen for real_

_In Rio_

_All by itself (itself)_

_You can't feel it coming_

_You can't find it anywhere else _

Ya era un hecho que la coreografía estaba saliendo bastante bien, lo suficiente como para preocupar al elenco del Dance Club.

Todos:

_All the birds of a feather__  
><em>_Do what they love most of all__  
><em>_Moon and the stars__  
><em>_Strumming guitars__  
><em>_That's why we love carnaval_

Perla_:_

_Loving our life in the jungle__  
><em>_Everything's wild and free__  
><em>

Blu:

_Never alone__  
><em>_'Cause this is our home__  
><em>

Blu y Perla:

_Magic could happen for real_

_In Rio_

_All by itself (itself)_

_You can't feel it coming_

_You can't find it anywhere else _

Pedro:

_I'm a Capoeira king-a king-a king-a king-a king-a__  
><em>_Birds like me, 'cause I'm a hot wing-a (Pedro's hot wing-a)__  
><em>  
>Nico:<p>

_Here everybody loves samba__  
><em>

Pedro: _(I like the samba)__  
><em>

Rafael:

_Rhythm you feel in your heart__  
><em>

Pedro: _(I'm the Samba master)_

Nico:

_Beauty and love __  
><em>

Nico y Liz:

_What more could you want__  
><em>_Everything can be it for real_

Todos:

_In Rio__  
><em>_Here's something else (something else)__  
><em>_You just feel it happening__  
><em>_You won't find it anywhere else_

_(Canción: Real in Rio)_

La canción dejo al público encantado y rápidamente el lugar se lleno de muchos aplausos, aclamos y ovaciones, no hizo falta que alguien nombrara al ganador.

"Bueno, el público ha hablado"-avisó Blu con satisfacción.

"Eso es seguro, despídanse"-los retó Perla.

"No nos importa la opinión del público"-declaró Tomás tratando de ocultar los celos.

"No pueden impedir que el Dance Club siga abierto"-dijo Missy muy confiada.

Justo en ese momento llegó Agron montado en Luis, quien se acerba corriendo desenfrenadamente hacia el escenario.

"¡Reciban su merecido par de tontos!"-exclamó Agron sonriendo maliciosamente para que después hacer que Luis derribara el Dance Club y lo dejara totalmente destruido.

"Parece que los ganadores ganaron otra cosa"-dijo Liz con tono burlón.

"¿Por qué mejor no se van ahora y se evitan la vergüenza?"-preguntó Nico burlándose y repitiendo lo que ellos les habían dicho anteriormente.

"Ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí"-dijo Pedro con voz severa.

Tomás y Missy se hicieron a los desentendidos y se fueron volando humillados.

"Entonces, si ya acabo todo…"-fue diciendo Liz.

"¡Fiesta en el Club!"-exclamaron Nico y Pedro.

Dicho esto todas las aves que se encontraban ahí se apresuraron a entrar al Club de la Samba, que ahora lucía más amplia y decorada. Estaba mucho mejor que antes.

**-Más tarde ese día-**

Sobre la carpa de un puesto de frutas en el mercado de la ciudad se hallaban Blu, Perla, Liz, Agron y Rafael conversando animadamente.

"Oigan, y a todo esto ¿que sucedio con esos dos guacamayos?-preguntó Rafael refiriendose a Missy y a Tomás.

"Mmm… digamos que estan recibiendo su merecido"-respondió Blu

En ese momento Pedro y Nico pasaron por ahí montados sobre Luis, quien corría alocadamente persiguiendo a los dos guacamayos.

"¡Oh si! ¡La venganza es dulce!"-gritó Pedro sonriendo maliciosamente junto a Nico.

"¡Si! ¡Esto es divertidísimo! ¡Podría comermelos!-dijo el bulldog muy alegre y haciendo que Missy y Tomás se horrorizaran.

"¡Ahhh!"-gritaron ambos.

"¿De verdad se los va a comer?"-preguntó Liz con cierta preocupacion por la vida de esa pareja de guacamayos.

"No, solo lo perseguirá un poco"-respondió Blu despreocupado.

"¿Y hasta cuando?"-preguntó el tucan observando la grasciosa escena.

"No lo se"-respondio Blu.

"Conociendo a Luis, podría tomar horas"-afirmo Perla.

Todos dieron un gran suspiro.

"Entonces… ¿Quieren ir a comer algo?"-preguntó Agron tocandose el estomago.

"Si, Claro"-respondió la parejita azul.

"Yo voy"-aceptó Rafie elevandose en el aire.

"Andando"-dijo Liz siguiendo a sus amigos.

Todos se alejaron en busca de algo para comer, dejando a Tomás y a Missy ser perseguídos por Luis, Nico y Pedro.

**-Fin del Capítulo-**

**Wow este cap si me quedo largo. Ya se lo que van a decir, no hubo casi nada de romance, lo se pero recuerden que apenas es el primer cap. Pero les aseguro que los proximos tendran más romance entre nuestra pareja azul favorita y talvez entre otros personajes más…**

**Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, aunque ya saben que pensar en ideas para cada capitulo toma tiempo.**

**Para todos los fans de Rio les recomiendo que entren al Forum Rio Play Roll, allí podrán crear a su propio personaje y tener una muchas aventuras junto a los demás personajes de la peli y otros usuarios. No lo olviden ^^**

**Espero sus Reviews y que no me maten por no publicar en tanto tiempo.**

**Sin nada más que decir…**

**Me despido**

**Bye! Salu2 desde Perú!**


	3. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Perla!

**Rio: Vida y Amor en la selva**

**HOLA! Aquí Carli(o Liz) trayendoles un nuevo episodio y es que sus comentarios me inspiran =D**

**Primero que todo, informo que en una pagina(cuyo nombre ya he olvidado) encontre que al parecer Blu Sky Studios y 20th Century Fox estan muy ocupados pensando en hacer o no, Rio 2!**

**Y como hay MUCHOS fans de esta increible pelicula, quiere decir que existen probabilidades de que si hagan la secuela! Y eso me pone muy contenta!**

**Sumary: Rio y ninguno de sus personajes originales me pertenece (a excepcion de los nuevos personajes que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores), pero si fuera así ahora estaría junto a Carlos Saldaha planificando la secuela xD!**

**Bueno sin más distracciones, disfruten del segundo episodio.**

**Episodio 2: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Perla!**

Amanecía en Rio de Janeiro, y los primeros rayos solares lograron despertar a cierta guacamaya azul que dormía placidamente en su nido. Perla despertó muy feliz ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era el día en el que cumplia un año más de vida y lo había esperado por semanas…. Ya tenía todo planeado: Divertirse al máximo con sus amigos en la mañana y tener una velada romantica junto a su amado en la tarde… nada podía salir mal.

Sin querer esperar más, se apresuró a despertar a Blu con un pequeño beso en el pico.

"Buenos días, Bluby"-saludo Perla muy sonriente.

"Oh, hola Perla"-saludó él dando un boztezo-"¿por que tan feliz?"-preguntó.

"Estoy muy alegre por que hoy es un día especial"-respondió ella aun sonriendo, Blu solo la miró sin entender.

"¿Día especial?"

"Si"-respondió Perla-"Espera… ¿no recuerdas que día es hoy?"-preguntó esta vez desconcertada.

"Ni idea"-respondió Blu.

La sorrisa de Perla se borró.

"Ah… Ok… yo.. voy a salir… un rato"-dijo ella con una mirada que reflejaba desilución, no podía creer que su propia pareja no recordara su cumpleaños.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"-preguntó Blu preocupado al ver la cara triste de Perla.

"No, esta bien"-respondió ella con frialdad y despegó fuera del nido.

**-Minutos despues en la selva-**

Perla salió a meditar un poco.

"Bueno… eso no fue como lo esperaba… pero aun tengo el resto del día… y lo siguiente es ir a visitar a mis amigos…seguro que ellos si lo recuerdan"-pensaba Perla.

Justo en ese momento se encontro con Liz. Se alegró, una amiga era justo lo que buscaba.

"¡Perla! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños amiga!"-saludó la canaria dándole un abrazo.

"Gracias Liz, que lindo que te hayas acordado"-agradeció Perla sonriendo.

"¿Como olvidar el cumpleaños de una gran amiga?"-preguntó la canaria.

Perla solo aparto la mirada con algo de tristeza.

"Claro… ¿y quisieras hacer algo hoy? ¿Ir a pasear en planeador o algo así?-le preguntó a Liz.

"Eso sería genial…pero prometí ir ayudar a Eva a enseñarles a sus hijos a dejar su habito de comer plumas"-respondió ella

"Uy"- le dijo Perla a su amiga algo atemorizada.

"Lo sé, me costara mucho"-admitió Liz viendo las plumas de sus alas con preocupación-"Pero quizás pueda pasear contigo más tarde"

"Si… claro"-contesto Perla volviendo a tener esa mirada de desilusión-"Iré a buscar algo para desayunar, nos vemos luego"

"¡Bye!"

Ambas se alejaron volando en diferentes direcciones. Mientras la canaria volaba hacia el nido de Eva y Rafael escucho a alguien llamándola. Se trataba de Eva.

"Por aquí querida, necesito tu ayuda"-la llamó la tucán tratando de controlar a sus pequeños demonios, quienes volaban de un lado hacia otro haciendo mucho alboroto y mirando a la canaria con malicia.

Liz dio un suspiro y comenzó a volar hasta ellos algo asustada.

**-Mientras tanto en el árbol de nuestros tortolitos…**

Lo que Perla no sabía era que Blu si sabía de su cumpleaños y al igual que ella ya tenía todo planeado. Había pedido la ayuda de muchos de sus amigos unos días antes para organizarle una gran fiesta sorpresa y así demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba.

Blu estaba muy ocupado decorando en lugar con Rafael.

"Mmm… bueno el nido ya esta limpio"-dijo el tucán.

"Ahora solo falta la decoración, la música y la comida"-le recordó Blu.

"No hay problema, iré a llamar a los demás"-dijo Rafael

"Ok"

**-Un rato después en el Mercado de la cuidad-**

Sobre la carpa de un puesto de frutas estaban Pedro y Nico. El canario se encontraba admirando la ciudad y el cardenal comía una gran sandía.

"Sabías que puedo comer el doble de mi peso, Pedro"-le comentó Nico a su amigo mientras lo veía engullir la fruta.

"Esa no te la creo, hermano"-le respondió el cardenal riendo.

"Es cierto"

"No puedes probarlo"

"Si puedo, pero primero tendría que…"-fue interrumpido por Rafael aterrizo junto a ellos.

"Hola, compadre"-lo saludó Pedro.

"¿Qué hace el rey del carnaval tan temprano por aquí?"-preguntó Nico de manera amistosa.

"No mucho amigos, venía a pedirles su ayuda para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Perla"-contestó Rafael.

"Claro ¡yo le doy!"-dijo Pedro haciendo un movimiento hip hop.

"Cuenta conmigo, hermano"-dijo Nico acomodándose el sombrero.

"Ok, adelántense yo iré a avisarles a Eva y a Liz"-declaró el tucán para después dirigirse a su nido mientras que Pedro y Nico partieron al nido de los tortolitos.

Un rato después en ese mismo lugar llegó Perla, quien seguía buscando a sus amigos pero se extraño de no encontrar al canario, ni al cardenal festejando como siempre.

"Seguro están juergueando en otro lado"-pensó Perla-"Umm… mejor iré a visitar a Eva y Liz, a ver como van cuidando a los demonios"

Y fue volando al árbol de Rafael a encontrarse con sus amigas.

**-Mientras tanto en el nido de Rafie y Eva-**

Las cosas con Eva y Liz no iban bien, los tucancitos se la pasaban ignorando los gritos de su madre y persiguiendo a la canaria con la intención arrancarle pluma tras pluma.

"¡Niños! ¡Ya basta!"-grito Eva-"¡dejen a su hermano tranquilo!"-grito para que los niños dejaran de jugar a la pelota con el huevo del dieciochoavo hermano aun no nacido que se encontraba en el nido familiar.

Pero Eva se detuvo al escuchar un grito de Liz, quien estaba siendo atacada por dos de sus pequeños tucanes.

"¡Juan! ¡Paco! ¡Suelten a Liz! ¡Ahora!"-exclamó la tucán e inmediatamente ellos dejaron de atacar a la canaria.

"Creo que reconsideraré la idea de tener polluelos"-admitió ella adolorida por los golpes.

"No entiendo de donde sacaron ese mal hábito de comer plumas"-mencionó Eva.

"Si, tampoco yo... ¡Au!"-gritó la canaria al sentir que un tucancito le arrancaba una pluma de su cola.

"¡Les juro que no quiero saber por que les gusta tanto morderme ahí!"-exclamó histérica mientras apartaba al pequeño demonio que la había mordido.

En ese momento llegó Rafael.

"¡Hola familia!"-saludó.

De pronto todos los tucancitos se lanzaron hacía él, dejandolo tirado en el suelo.

"Me van a dejar sin plumas"-se quejo el tucán.

"Uy cuidado, cariño"-le aconsejo Eva riendo levemente.

"De hecho ya me acostumbre pero gracias"-aclaró Rafael reincorporandose-"Venía a pedirles que nos ayuden a Blu y a mí con lo de la fiesta sorpresa para Perla"

"Haré lo que sea con tal de alejarme de ellos"-mencionó la canaria con enojo.

"¿Me perdí de algo?"-preguntó el tucan observando a Liz con curiosidad.

"No quiero hablar de eso"-contestó ella apenada.

"Bueno…¿Vendran a ayudarnos?"-preguntó el tucán.

"Claro, llevaré a los niños"-respondió Eva guiando a sus hijos.

"Ok, andando"-dijo Rafael mientras despegaba junto a Eva, Liz y sus pequeños a ayudar a su amigo azul.

No mucho después apareció Perla en el nido de la familia tucán pero como la vez anterior no encontro a nadie.

"Que raro, estaban aquí hace un rato"-pensó confundida.

"Regresaré con Blu… a ver si ya se acordó de mi día"-decidió la guacamaya y se apresuró a volver al nido.

**-Mientras tanto…**

En el nido de Blu, nada era tranquilidad, cada ave trabajaba en los detalles de la fiesta: Rafael y sus hijos se ocupaban de la decoración necesaria, Eva y Liz de la comida, Nico y Pedro de la música y Blu se encargaba de preocuparse para que cada detalle de la festividad saliera perfecto.

"Pueden apurarse, chicos, la fiesta es esta noche"-reclamó Blu impaciente.

"Tranquilo, hacemos lo que podemos"-dijo Liz.

"Entonces háganlo más rápido"-dijo Blu histérico.

"Hey, se estresa igual que tu"-comentó Pedro divertido y viendo de reojo al Nico.

"Oye tortolito, sabemos que haces esto por que quieres mucho a Perla pero deberías relajarte un poco"-le recomendó Rafie acercándose a Blu.

"Lo siento, Rafael pero es que estoy muy nervioso y solo quiero que todo sea perfecto"-admitió este.

"Lo será, estoy seguro de que si te calmas todo saldrá bien"-le aconsejó el tucán-"¿Te aprendiste la canción que le cantarás?"-preguntó.

"Ya casi, solo me falta la…"-se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de alguien aterrizando en la entrada del nido. Era Perla.

"Ay no, si Perla entra descubrirá la fiesta y la sorpresa se arruinará"-dedujo Blu alterado-"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"Intenta distraerla"-aconsejó Rafie.

"Ok, buena idea"-dijo el guacamayo más confiado.

Camino hacia la entrada pero luego se arrepintió y volvió con su amigo.

"¿Pero que debo decirle?"-preguntó.

"No se, inventate algo"

"Claro"-dijo Blu confiandose otra vez.

Nuevamente caminó hacia Perla, se arrepintió y volvió con Rafael.

"¿Algo como que?"

"Solo ve"-respondió el tucán molestandose un poco para despues empujar a Blu, hacia Perla haciendo que quede muy cerca de ella.

"Hola Perla… Ahm… ¿volviste tan pronto?"-saludo Blu sin saber que más decir.

"Ah.. si"-dijo ella-"Y dime ¿ya recordaste que día es hoy?"-preguntó.

"Mmm… no"-mintió Blu, quería guardar la sorpresa para la noche.

"Ah Ok…"-dijo Perla desnimada-"Bueno, estoy algo cansada… creo que iré a dormir un rato"

"¡No!"-exclamó él sobresaltandola un poco-"Quiero decir no, es… un día muy hermoso ¿sabes?"-meciono dejandola confundida.

"Pues si, pero…"-fue interrumpida por Blu.

"Ademas, amh… escuché que Luis quería verte en su taller ahora"-dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"¿Luis?¿verme para que?"-le preguntó ella.

"No sé, debe ser algo importante que te mantendrá ocupada toda la tarde"-supusó Blu.

Perla lo miro extrañada por el raro comportamiento de su pareja pero al final cedió.

"Ok, iré"-dijo-"Te veré luego"

Dicho esto se marchó al taller de Luis a atender al 'llamado' del que Blu le había hablado.

"Muy bien, eso la mantendrá ocupada hasta la fiesta"-dijo el guacamayo al ver a su amada alejarse.

"Solo hay un pequeño problema con tu plan"-dijo Rafael apareciendo detrás de él-"Luis no la necesita en el taller"

"Si pero seguro la mantendrá distraida"-dijo Blu sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

**-Mientras tanto en la ciudad-**

Perla volaba al taller de Luis, como Blu le había pedido. Y comenzaba a pensar en la rara actitud de su pareja ¿Por qué no quería que entrara al nido?¿No la quería cerca?¿Le estaba escondiendo algo?... Todas esas preguntas invadian la mente de la guacamaya, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino.

"¡Hola! ¿que tal, amiguita azul?"-saludó Luis abrazandola y llenandola de baba.

"Hola, Luis"-dijo Perla separandose del abrazo y tratando de quitar la baba de sus plumas.-"Blu me dijo que querías verme"-preguntó.

"Ahm…no aunque tal vez necesite tu ayuda para limpiar el taller"-respondió el bulldog.

Perla lo miro extrañada.

"¿Limpiar… el taller?"-preguntó.

"Si"-pregunto Luis.

"Mmm… no lo se, no creo poder limpiarlo todo…"-dijo Perla sonriendo forzadamente, no era exactamente lo que quería hacer durante toda la tarde.

"¡Vamos! Será divertido"-insistió el bulldog.

"Mmm… Ok"-acepto finalmente la guacamaya.

**-Mas tarde ese día-**

Ya eran casi las seis y media de la tarde. Blu estaba preocupado de que Perla volviera antes de lo planeado. Pero se le ocurrio una idea para distraerla.

"Oye Agron"-llamó Blu.

"¿Si? Dime, amigo"-respondió Agron acercandose a Blu.

"Necesito que vayas a distraer a Perla por un rato, por lo menos hasta que la fiesta este lista"-pidió Blu.

"Ok, no te preocupes"-respondió Agron sonriendo.

"Gracias amigo"-dijo Blu.

Agron despegó y fue lo más rapido posible hacia el taller de Luis.

**-Mientras tanto…**

Perla ya había terminado de limpiar el taller. Sim empargo todo ese trabajo había hecho sus plumas acabaran manchadas de polvo y suciedad.

"Te lo agradesco mucho amiguita"-dijo Luis sonriendo.-"Sin ti y tus plumas no hubiera podido limpiar esas repizas de arriba"

"No fue nada, Luis. Solo recuerda no llamarme para la próxima"-dijo ella sonriendo forzadamente y sacudiendose el polvo.

El bulldog soltó una carcajada y le dio a la guacamaya un gran abrazo del oso.

"¡Nos vemos!"-se despidió él.

"Adios"-Perla salio del lugar. El cielo oscuro de la noche hizo que se diera cuenta de que había perdido toda la tarde ayudando al bulldog.

Dejó de caminar y se quedó observando el cielo, con pocas esperanzas de que algo bueno le pasara en lo que quedaba de la noche.

**-Varios minutos despues-**

Agron llegó al taller, encontro a Luis dormido encima de una caja que había ahí pero no hallo ni un rastro de Perla.

Justo cuando salió del taller, decidido a buscarla en otro lado, la encontro. Se sorprendió al verla recostada en el balcon cerca de ahí con la mirada perdida en el oceano.

"Hola cumpleañera"- saludó Agron apareciendo atrás de ella.

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Perla?"-preguntó al ver que no le habí devuelto el saludo.

"Ah… hola Agron"-saludó ella sin voltear a verlo y se frotó los ojos, parecía como si hubiera estado llorando.

"¿Estas bien?"-dijo él volando a sentarse a su lado-"Por que sabes que soy tu amigo y puedo ayudarte con…"-fue interrumpido por Perla.

"Es triste ¿sabes?"-dijo con la voz cortada-"Cuando nada de lo que deseas se hace realidad"

"¿Por qué?¿Qué sucedió?"

Perla se volteo a miralo y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

"Había planeado esto por semanas… se suponía que debía ser el mejor día de mi vida pero… mi propia pareja se la pasó ignorandome… estuve limpiando el taller toda la tarde… estoy sentada aquí sola… es mi decimo quinto cumpleaños y eso me pone muy triste…"-dijo sollozando.

Pero se sobresalto al sentir el ala de Agron sobre su hombro.

"Descuida"-dijo él sonriendole-"No estas sola… Bueno no del todo"

Al ver que su amiga seguía deprimida.

"Ademas la noche aun es joven, te aguardan cosas buenas"

Perla dio un suspiro.

"¿Cómo que?"-preguntó-"Ni siquiera tengo ganas de volver, seguro que Blu intentará evitarme"

"¿Per que crees que él hará eso?"

"Por que ya lo hizo, hoy mismo, practicamente me mandó aqui con Luis con la excusa de que necesitaba ayuda"-aclaró ella.

"Ahm… bueno… seguro tenia sus motivos"

"¿Como cual?"

"Mmm… tal vez solo lo hizo para sorprenderte"

"No lo creo, ni siquiera se acordo de mi cumpleaños"

"¿O tal vez si lo hizo?"

Ella lo miró sin entender.

"¿De que hablas?"

"Solo sígueme"-pidió él.

Perla ahora si estaba confundida, pero estaba tan agotada en ese momento que no hizo mas preguntas y lo siguió hasta que llegaron hasta el nido de ella y Blu.

"¿Agron, que hacemos aquí?"-preguntó ella desconcertada-"Ya te dije que no deseaba venir por que…"-no termino de hablar pues su amigo haciendo que entrara a su nido. Ella se quedó atonita al ver a todos sus amigos adentro.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Perla!"-exclamaron ellos.

Perla quedo impactada. Despues de haber sido evadida por casi todos sus amigos durante todo el día, realmente no se esperaba algo como eso.

"¡No… ¡No puedo creerlo!"-decía ella, no podía contener la emocion-"Ustedes… ¿hicieron todo esto por mi?"-preguntó.

"Eso es correcto"-afirmó Liz.

"Pero hubo una persona que se esforzó aun más en hacer esto posible"-aclaró Nico.

Dicho esto todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Blu. Perla se acerco a él, quería agradecerle por todo.

"Wow, Blu esto es lo más tierno que…"-iba diciendo la guacamaya hasta que su pareja le puso una de las plumas de sus alas en el pico para que dejara de hablar.

"Aun hay algo más"-dijo. Y le dio una señal a Pedro. Este le dio el toque especial para que perfeccione el 'ambiente'. Y comenzo a cantarle…

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who asks I'll let them know__  
><em>

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell__  
><em>

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for, the one who deserves__  
><em>

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who asks I'ma let 'em know__  
><em>

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell__  
><em>

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for, the one who deserves_

_To give all the light, a reason to fly_

_The one I can live for, a reason for life__  
><em>

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh__  
><em>

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for, the one who deserves_

_To give all the light, a reason to fly_

_The one I can live for, a reason for life__  
><em>

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

**(Cancion: Telling the world - Taio Cruz)**

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a la hermosa cancion que Blu le había cantado. Él se acerco a Perla sujetando una flor rosa.

"Esto es para ti. Feliz cumpleaños, mi angel"-Blu le colocó la flor en la cabeza-"Te amo, Perla… eres lo más importante en mi vida"

Seguido de eso, tomó a su amada entre sus alas y le dio el beso mas romantico, apasionado e incluso más largo que le pudo dar alguna vez.

Todos dijeron un "Aww" al ver la tierna escena.

"Que hermoso es el amor"-dijo Eva suspirando-"Todo esto me hace querer tener otro hijo"-agregó mirando seductoramente a Rafael.

Este la miro con una cara de susto.

"Otro no, por favor"-se dijo a si mismo.

Pedro y las demás aves comenzaron a cantar para continuar con la celebracion.

_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-_

_Listen to the people screaming out more and more,_

_'Coz I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,_

_Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,_

_So captivating when I get it on the floor…__  
><em>

Blu y Perla comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la musica. De la misma manera que cuando bailaron en el club semanas atrás, cuando aun estaban encadenados.

"Wow, nunca los vi tan felices"-Dijo Liz viendo a los tortolitos.

"Ni yo"-dijo Nico apareciendo al lado de ella-"Entonces… ¿que tal cuidando a los pequeños de Rafie?"

"Como era de esperarse"-respondió Liz rodando los ojos al recordar ese doloroso momento.

"¿Te mordieron?"

"Muchas veces, si no hubiera sido por Rafael no hubiera salido de ahí con vida"

"Vaya… ¿Así de mal?"-preguntó Nico incredulo.

"Si, así de mal"-respondió ella.

Ambos rieron y vieron sus demás amigos bailando y divirtiendose.

"En fin… ¿bailas, Liz?"-preguntó él.

"Si, claro"-aceptó ella, tomó el ala de Nico y ambos fueron a bailar junto a Blu, Perla, Eva y Rafael mientras Pedro seguía cantando…

… _If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher,_

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more…__  
><em>

**(Cancion: More – Usher)**

Mientras todos los presentes bailaban alegremente. Entre ellos paso Agron corriendo desesperadamente con dieciocho tucancitos persiguiendolo.

Blu, Perla, Rafael, Liz, Eva y Nico se miraron extrañados y se encojieron de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia siguieron bailando por el resto de la noche.

**-Fin del Episodio-**

**Aclaro dudas, en la pelicula habran podido notar que no dicen la edad especifica de Perla. Asi que como autora de este fic decidí que sería tantito menor que Blu. Recuerden que pequeños datos como ese es a criterio de los autores.**

**Hablando de otra cosa, admito que este epi si tuvo romance (¿demasiado?) pero es que me encanta la pareja que hacen Blu y Perla! X3! Y es por eso tuve que incluir mas escenas graciosas, sino quedaría muy fresita.**

**¿Pueden creer que este episodio se me ocurrió antes de irme al cole? xD!**

**Un extra de los links de las canciones de este episodio: les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen, le dan mas realismo (no olviden quitar los espacios).**

**Telling the world:** http:/ www. youtube. com /watch ?v=E_b7pEwm-Uc

**More: **http:/ www. youtube. com/watch? v=W0duwLJnG8k&feature=related

**Pero… por alguna razon este no salio tan bien como esperaba… como que algo estaba faltando… o tal vez solo es idea mía…**

**Diganme que les pareció ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿mucho romance? ¿o no?**

**Hehe como que estoy bipolar ultimamente ^^**

**Les aviso: tal vez me tarde más para el siguiente, tengo algo especial planeado para halloween… así que esperenlo.**

**Y sin nada mas que se me olvide…**

**Me despido**

**Bye!Salu2 desde Perú!**

**No olviden sus Reviews, please!**


	4. Noche de Miedo

**Rio: Vida y Amor en la selva**

**HOLA! Aquí Carli (o Liz) trayendoles un episodio tematico de halloween!**

**Bueno debo decir, este ha sido uno de los episodios más largos y que más me ha tomado tiempo de escribir.**

**Wii! Debo recordar que hoy es un día especial (o por lo menos para mí y mi familia…creo) ¡Happy Birthday to me! Si, cumplo un año más de vida….hmm por alguna razón no me siento muy feliz =( no se si mañana será uno de los mejores días de mi vida o el peor de todos, lo sabré dentro de unas horas.**

**Summary: Rio y ninguno de sus personajes originales me pertenece (a excepcion de los nuevos personajes que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores), pero si fuera así habría una serie despues de la pelicula y sería esta.**

**Bueno sin más distracciones, disfruten del tercer episodio.**

**Episodio 3: Noche de miedo**

Era una noche tranquila de viernes. La selva estaba silenciosa como nunca antes y el lugar solo era iluminado por una intensa luna llena. Blu, Perla, Nico, Pedro, Liz y Agron se encontraban frente a una vieja cabaña en me dio de la selva.

"¿Seguro que es aquí?"-preguntó Agron.

"Es la unica cabaña en medio de la selva"-respondió Blu-"Estoy totalmente seguro"

"Mmm… no lo se"-dudo el guacamayo amarillo y anaranajdo-"Yo creía que aquí no vivía nadie"

"Andrés se mudo aquí con su dueña hace poco"-mencionó Blu-"Les caera bien, ya lo verán"

"¿Como lo conociste?"-preguntó Pedro.

"Ayer me crucé con él delante del viejo cementerio de ciudad"

"¿Cementerio?"-preguntó Liz un poco asustada-"¿Ese lugar no estaba abandonado?"

"No estabamos dentro del cementerio, sino volando cerca de ahí"-aclaró Blu.

"Bueno fue muy amable al invitarnos a todos a su casa"-opinó Perla.

"Es la onda"-comentó Pedro.

"Oh si"-dijo Nico sonriendo, para después estrechar su ala con la del cardenal.

Blu sin querer esperar más, toco la puerta de la cabaña. En unos segundos fueron recibidos por un gucamayo gris que parecía muy amigable y feliz de verlos.

"¡Que tal, Blu! Veo que trajiste a tus amigos"-saludó él.

"Hola Andrés"-Blu le devolvió el saludo y se apresuró a presentar a cada uno-"Si, ellos son Pedro, Nico, Liz, Agron y ella es mi pareja, Perla"

"Es un placer, amigos"-dijo Andrés amablemente.

En ese instante una ancianita salió de la casa, y se paró junto a ellos.

"Hola, me llamó Grace, soy dueña de Andy. Supongo que ustedes son sus amigos"-dijo la anciana sonriendo pasivamente.

Las seis aves soltaron un graznido en señal de afirmacion.

"Bueno pasen, estan en su casa"-los invitó Grace.

Blu y los demás asintieron y entraron y fueron admirando la cabaña asombrados. Esa reaccion era normal pues casi ninguno de ellos (a excepción de Blu) no habían estado en un lugar así jamás.

"Vaya, hacía tanto que no entraba en un casa como esta"-comentó el guacamayo azul con algo de nostalgia mientras recordaba su anterior hogar con Linda en Minessota.

"Dalo por hecho, este lugar es más grande por dentro de lo que es por fuera"-dijo Perla.

"Bueno, no es para tanto"-dijo Andrés sonriendo con modestia.

"¿Es broma? Esta de lujo"-dijo Pedro.

"Gracias"-dijo el guacamayo gris riendo nerviosamente.

"¿Por que no les muestras tu habitacion, Andrés?"-le aconsejo Grace-"Mientras yo voy preparando la cena"

Andrés asintió y acompaño a sus nuevos amigos directo a su habiatción. Al llegar pudieron observar que era un amplio salón, estaba ambientadio con plantas artificiales, un estanque y una pequeña area de juegos. El lugar se adaptaba perfectamente a las comodidades de un ave. Y en cierta forma se parecía al Suatuario de Aves.

"Sean bienvenidos"-dijo Andrés.

Inmediatamente las demás aves pasaron al cuarto.

"No vives aquí"-dijo Blu incredulo.

"Es in-cre-i-ble"-dijo Pedro con un tono hip hop.

"Totalmente"-dijo Nico.

"Es como una jaula gigante"-dijo Perla un poco preocupada al recordar su experiencia en el santuario de Tulio.

"No tienes nada de que preocuparte"-dijo Andrés-"Es un lugar con libre acceso a la selva"-explico señalando una pequeña puerta detrás de unos arbustos artificiales.

"Ah, eso me pone más tranquila"-dijo ella aliviada.

"Ok, amigos sin más preambulo, comencemos la fiesta"

* * *

><p><strong>-Un rato después…<strong>

El grupo de aves se encontraban sobre unas ramas jugando a 'adivina la canción'

"Muy bien, yo comienzo"-dijo Andrés y comenzo a cantar la estrofa de una canción…

"_Did I tell you I knew your name__  
><em>_But it seems that I've lost it__  
><em>_Did I tell you it's my own game__  
><em>_This is not your problem…"_

"¡Ya sé!, es 'Runnig away' "-dijo Pedro al reconocer la canción.

"Cierto, vas tu"-respondió Andrés. Enseguída el cardenal comenzo a cantar.

"_Tonight's the night__  
><em>_Let's live it up__  
><em>_I got my money__  
><em>_Let's spend it up__  
><em>_Go out and smash it__  
><em>_Like Oh My God__  
><em>_Jump off that sofa__  
><em>_Let's kick it off…"_

"Es 'I gotta feeling', no me equivocaría"-dijo Agron.

"Exacto, hermano"-dijo Pedro.

"Ok, continúo"-avisó Agron y comenzo con su canción.

"_I was thinkin about her__  
><em>_I'm thinkin about me__  
><em>_I'm thinkin about us__  
><em>_where we gunna be__  
><em>_open my eyes..."_

"Mmm… creo que 'Just a Dream' "-dijo Blu.

"Es correcto, te toca"- contestó Agron.

"Bien"

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes__  
><em>_Saying ayo__  
><em>_Gotta let go__  
><em>_I wanna celebrate and live my life__  
><em>_Saying ayo__  
><em>_Baby, let's go…"_

"Adivino es 'dynamite' "-le dijo Nico a Blu.

"Adivinaste"-respondió el.

"Genial, voy yo"-dijo el canario.

"_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry__  
><em>_Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down__  
><em>_Now when I look out my window__  
><em>_But there doesn't seem to be anyone around__  
><em>And I, I think I'll change my ways…"

"Es 'A brand new day' "-dijo Liz.

"Si, acertaste"-dijo Nico-"Es tu turno, angelito"

"Ok"-contestó ella sonriendo.

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action__  
><em>_Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction__  
><em>_Not a fantasy__  
><em>_Just remember me__  
><em>_When it turns out right…"_

" 'Make it shine' "-dijo Perla de una.

"Si, esa es"-afirmo Liz-"Continúa, amiga"

"_Can you feel me__  
><em>_When I think about you__  
><em>_With every breath I take__  
><em>_Every minute__  
><em>_Don't matter what I do__  
><em>_My world is an empty place…__"_

"Mmm…¿'A year without rain'?"-dijo Andrés.

"Esa misma"-respondió Perla.

* * *

><p>Asi pasaron las horas, conversando y divirtiendose, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Grace, quien entro al cuarto sosteniendo unos platos con agua y comida para aves.<p>

"Bien, pequeños. Ya casi son las once así que es hora de dormir"-anunció ella.

"Aww… ¿seguro que no nos podemos quedar unos minutos más?"-preguntó Pedro a Andrés.

"Lo siento, amigo. Ya es muy tarde"-respondió él apenado.

El grupo de aves se acomodaron sobre las ramas de unas pequeñas plantas artificiales y demás cosas que había colocado Grace en la medio del cuarto y se alistaron para dormir.

"Buenas noches y que sueñen con los angelitos"-se despidió la anciana para despues apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

Apenas unos segundos después. Blu encendió una linterna y todos los demás se levantaron. Andrés se despertó confundido ante la accion de sus amigos.

"¿Que hacen? Grace dijo que era hora de dormir"-dijo él cubriendose con sus alas.

"Vamos, Andrés. Esto es como una pijamada: Nos quedamos charlando, jugando un poco y contando historias de terror para no dormir"-aclaró Agron.

"No… no se chicos… ¿Y si Grace nos descubre?"

"Tu dueña parece ser persona muy amable"-dijo Perla-"Seguro nos perdonara si nos quedarmos despiertos por un ratito más"-agregó.

"Umm … bueno… esta bien"-dijo Andrés. Pareciendo que ocultaba algo-"Pero solo por un ratito más ¿de acuerdo?"-pidió.

"De acuerdo"-prometieron todos.

"Muy bien, escuchen al rey del las historias de miedo"-dijo Pedro. Tomando la linterna para que lo iluminara.

"Esta bien, prepárense para escuchar la historia del… ¡Perro araña!"-excalmó el cardenal.

"¿Perro araña?"

"Si, una criatura con cabeza de araña y cuerpo de perro"

"Hmm… yo creo que no"-dijo Blu

"Nisiquiera yo me la creo"-admitió Pedro bajando la cabeza apenado.

"Pues…yo se me una"-mencionó Nico.

"¿Enserio?"-preguntó Perla.

El canario asintió.

"¡Cuentala!"

"Ok, acerquense"-los demás obedecieron-"¿Alguna vez se han dado cuenta de que no muchas aves viven por atrás de la montañas del norte? Bueno lo sabran cuando escuchen esto…"

De repente se escucho un estraño ruido de afuera, como cadenas moviendose fuertemente. Dejando desconcertado a todos.

"¿Y eso?"-preguntó Pedro.

"No lo se"-respondió Andrés inocentemente.

"Ya no importa… continúa, Nico"-pidió Perla.

Sin esperar más el canario siguió narrando.

"_Se dice que hace muchos años, por ese lugar, vivía una joven guacamaya junto con sus dos hijitos. Todo iba bien, los polluelos eran muy felices y su madre los quería muchisimo. Pero una noche lluviosa de invierno, ocurrió algo terrible…_

_Aquella noche, el padre de los polluelos, quien los había abandonado tiempo atrás. Sin él la familia era feliz y esa noche el llanto y desesperacion se volverían a notar en la casa, por no hablar de las brutales palizas que tanto los niños como la madre sufrían._

_La pesadilla de la guacamaya se estaba haciendo realidad. Con su odio, el hombre logró entrar al nido gritando que todos fueran a recibirlo, los polluelos espantandos, se escondieron y la madre, por amor a sus hijos se enfrentó cara a cara con su pareja hasta que sufrío un golpe que la dejó inconsiente durante varias horas._

_Cuando despertó busco a sus hijos por todos los rincones del nido, pero no hallo rastro de ellos ni de su pareja. Desesperada, voló bajo la tormenta llorando y gritando sus nombres._

_Pasaron días, semanas, meses y muchos años hasta que finalmente murió de tristeza…._

_Nadie supo nada de los pequeños, nadie los vió nunca más. No aparecieron sus cuerpos o alguna señal de que su padre se los llevó. Desde entonces se dice que su espiritu no descansa en paz y todas las noches se le oye llorar y lamentar por los alrededores de las montañas del norte. Y muchas aves corren tras sus hijos para esconderlos, por temor a que esa guacamaya se los lleve para volver a ser felíz… "_

"Buena historia, compadre"-dijo Pedro.

"Creo que el corazon se me detuvo"-dijo Blu.

"Si, a mi tambien"-comentó Perla abrazando a su pareja para que la protegiera.

"Oye Andrés ¿estas bien?"-preguntó Liz al ver que este estaba escondido bajo unas hojas artificiales temblando.

"Eso fue… realmente… terrible"-dijo Andrés horrorizado.

"Tranquilo, solo fue una historia"-la canaria trato de calmarlo.

"Cierto, no es real"-dijo Agron.

"¿Seguro?"-preguntó Andrés dudando.

"Si"-respondieron los demás.

"Bueno ahora es mi turno de contar una…"-decía Blu pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriendose, haciendo que todos pegaran un grito, asustados. Hasta que se dieron cuenta que solo era Grace, que había abierto la puerta a revisar si ya estaban durmiendo.

"Peques ¿que hacen aún despiertos?-dijo ella-"Ya es hora de dormir"

Las aves dieron un graznido de afirmación y se volvieron a acomodar. Grace se despido y salió de la habitación.

Al pasar tan solo unos minutos, otra vez Agron encendió la linterna.

"Ya es tarde, chicos. Creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir"-pidió Andrés.

"¿De que hablas? Esto recien comienza"-dijo Blu.

"Pero… ¿y si Grace regresa y nos descubre?"-dijo Andrés no muy convencido.

"Andale, Andrés solo un rato más"-insistió Nico.

"Pero es que todo esto me esta asustando mucho"-dijo Andrés abrazando una almohada.

"Descuida, todos estamos aquí contigo. Nada pasará"-dijo Perla colocando su ala en el hombro del guacamayo, intentando calmarlo.

"Ok, amigos. Tengo una historia perfecta que estoy seguro que hara que se les caigan las plumas"-comentó Blu.

"A oírla"-dijo Agron.

"Dale, Blu"-animó Pedro.

"Bien, la historia que les contaré le ocurrió a Katy, una antigua amiga de Linda, que hizo que me estremeciera al escucharla…"

"_Un día Katy salió del instituto como normalmente lo hacía, pero ese día por alguna extraña razón decidió tomar una camino diferente._

_Después de caminar unos minutos, vio a una niña llorando y Katy le preguntó que le pasaba. La niña señalo con el dedo una vieja casa y entre sollozos le explico que su gato se había metido allí. La niña no quería ir a buscarlo, tení miedo y se le veía muy aterrada._

_Amablemente Katy, que era muy buena persona, decidió ayudar a la niña y buscar al gato._

_Al llegar a la entrada, vió que la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie en la casa por lo que decidió entrar. Cuando lo hizo la puerta se cerro de golpe, a pesar de ello Katy decidió continuar adelante. De pronto el gato apareció corriendo por las escaleras, Katy lo siguió._

_Al llegar al segundo piso, el gato estaba allí, en medio del pasillo mirándola fijamente, como si la hubiera estado esperando. Cuando Katy se le acerco para cogerlo este escapó hacía una habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta._

_Al entrar en la habitación, Katy se quedo sorprendida. Era la habitación de una niña, tenía las paredes forradas de papel rosa y las estanterías llenas de preciosas muñecas que observaban fijamente a los intrusos. Pero Katy no se serprendió por la cantidad de juquetes que habían en la casa, ni tampoco por que un caballito de cartón de balanceaba solo, misteriosamente. La habitación, a diferencia del resto de la casa, estaba nueva, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado._

_De pronto su mirada se centro en una foto en la que se podía ver una familia. Al parecer el padre, la madre y su hija, la niña que ahora estaba allí en la calle esperando que le trajese a su gatito._

_Katy se empezó a asustar de verdad, todo esto ya no le gustaba, así que decidió volver sin el gato y escapar de aquella casa antes de que ocurriese algo. Pero justo cuando se dió la vuelta para salir, ahí estaba la niña ensangrentada y llorando…_

"_¡Ellos me mataron!¡Y harán lo mismo contigo!"_

_Se dice que años después Katy fue levada al manicomio y que aun recibe visitas de la niña, pidiendole que le regrese su gato…"_

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos, muy atentos a la historia de Blu.

"Ok… lo admito eso si me dejo aterrada"-dijo Perla.

"Un muy buen relato, amigo"-admitió Nico.

Las demás aves asintieron, aun tratando de recuperarse del susto.

"Es lo peor que había oído en mi vida"-dijo Andrés aún traumatizado.

"Mmm...no, he escuchado peores"-comentó Agron.

En ese momento escucharon que la puerta se volvía a abrir así, supusieron que era Grace y que se enojaría al verlos despiertos aún así que rapidamente se acostaron y fingieron estar dormidos.

Grace al verlos descansando, sonrió, los miró tiernamente y se marchó para dejarlos dormir tranquilos. Tan solo al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, las aves despertaron para seguir con lo suyo.

"¿Donde estabamos? ¡Ah si!... Es tu turno, hermano"-dijo Pedro-dijo viendo de reojo a Agron.

"Umm… ¿Van a seguir contando historias chicos?"

"No lo entiendo, Andrés"-dijo Blu desconcertado-"Tu hiciste esta reunion nocturna, se supone que deben gustarte las historias de miedo"

"No es que no me gusten solo que… ¡Ya! ¡Son un cobarde! ¡Lo admito!-exclamó él apenado-"Pero es que esas historias realmente me ponen la piel de gallina y ahora les juro que estoy totalmente petrificado"-agrego cubriendose con sus alas.

"Descuida, nada de esto es real ¿verdad?"-dijo Perla para que sus amigos la apoyaran.

"Bueno, la verdad… "-murmuró Blu.

"No, no es real"-dijo Liz rapidamente alzando la voz para que su amigo no metiera la pata y asustara más al pobre Andrés.

De nuevo se dio ese inusual ruido de cadenas.

"¿Alguien sabe de donde rayos viene ese ruido?"-preguntó Pedro fastidiado.

"No es nada… solo la ventana… solo…"-trató de explicar Andrés-"Adelante cuenta tu historia, Agron"-dijo para cambiar el tema.

"Muy bien, la historia que voy a relatarles es muy poco conocida, pero aún así es real así que escuchen…"

_"Muchos años atrás, no muy lejos de aquí, habitaba en una viejo árbol una cardenal cuyo nombre era Rosa. Rosa era muy feliz, vigorosa y muy bella. Pero… al fallecer su pareja, Rosa fue, con el paso de los años, volviéndose loca. Ella y su pareja habían criado 4 hijos. Rosa, poco a poco, fue empezando a tratarlos muy mal .Los hijos ya no se le acercaban, porque Rosa cada vez que los veía se enojaba muchísimo, y los golpeaba tan fuerte, que los gritos de las pobres criaturas penetraban en los oídos de otras aves que vivían cerca.  
>Rosa tenía dos hijas mujeres y dos varones. El mayor se llamaba Nathan, después Javier y luego María y Andrea. Cierto día nublado y frío, inusual en Rio de Janeiro, Rosa dijo a sus 4 hijos:<em>

"Acompañenme a buscar el desayuno ¡Ya!"

Los niños, sin decir una palabra, siguieron a su madre y despegaron del árbol.

Ya estando en medio de la selva, Rosa dijo a Nathan:

"Tu vendrás conmigo. El resto de ustedes, busquen leña por ahí"  
>Nathan, siguió a su madre mientras sus hermanos fueron el la direccion contraria. Cuando estaban lo bastante alejados de los demás, la madre le dijo muy lentamente a Nathan:<br>"Acércate"  
>Él lo hizo y se acercó a su madre.<br>"Espero que comprendas lo que hago. Desde la muerte de tu padre, muchas cosas han cambiado y sin él estamos perdidos. Voy a acabar con esto ahora mismo. Lo siento, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo lamento…"

Y tomó una pesada roca con sus patas y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Nathan sin piedad alguna.

Con el cadaver de su hijo enterrado, volvió corriendo hacia los demás niños y les dijo:

"Nathan fue capturado por humanos. Será mejor que volvamos a casa"

Las pobres criaturitas no sabían lo que les esperaba...

Ya en casa, todos listos para dormir, Rosa llamo a Javier.  
>Javier obedeció. Rosa le dijo:<p>

"Tráeme una maranja" Javier obedeció y le entregó la fruta a su madre, Rosa dijo:  
>"Ahora tráeme esas hojas que están ahí"-refiriendose a las hojas de unas plantas al lado del árbol.<p>

_Javier le dio las hojas. Rosa las recibió, se volteó, meslo ambas cosas y se la entregó a su hijo._

"Cometelo...hijito..."

Javier no entendía nada, y pensó que solo era un cariño muy repentino y raro de su madre. Javier se comió la fruta sin sospecha alguna.  
>Al rato, Javier cayó al suelo. Lo que pasa es que había mezclado la fruta con la hoja de extraña planta venenosa.<p>

Luego fue hacia Andrea y de María corriendo, mientras decía:  
>"¡Javier acaba de morir asfixiado de la nada!"<br>Andrea logro dormirse, pero María no.  
>A la mañana siguiente, ya levantada la madre llamo a María.<br>"Debes estar muy cansada como para ir a hacer tus quehaceres ¿No? "  
>María asintió con la cabeza. Rosa la acostó en su cama, y comenzó a cantarle la nana del pajarito, canción que ella le cantaba a María cuando ella era apenas una bebe.<br>A María le agrado esta sensación de ternura, y quedo profundamente dormida, ya que no había descansado en toda la noche transcurrida.  
>Cuando María soñaba con el coro de los ángeles, Rosa atravezoel pecho de María con sus garras afiladas.<p>

Como las 2 ocasiones anteriores, fue corriendo hacia Andrea y dio esta excusa:  
>"¡Alguien entró al nido por la noche y mató a María!"<br>Ya estaba sola Andrea, y Rosa dijo:  
>"Debo confesarte una cosa, querida y odiada hija mía…Yo he sido la que mato a tus hermanos. Yo lo hice todo. Le rompí la cabeba a Nathan… envenene a Javier… e hice que María durmiera para poder atravesarle el corazón con mis garras. Y ahora, voy a ahorcarte muy lentamente, para que sufras como ninguno de tus hermanos… ¡Te odio pequeña inutil!"<br>"¡No madre! ¡No lo hagas!"  
>Y así lo hizo la desquiciada cardenal mato a todos sus pobres hijos… pero eso no acaba aquí…<p>

_También mato a 5 familias más, ya nadie anda por ese lugar pues cuentan que está embrujado, y que si alguien va por ahí de noche se dice que aparecen su hijos penando y pidiendo ayuda y si pasan por las casas donde la desquiciada madre mato a las familias se escuchan lamentos de personas pidiendo ayuda._

_Algunos dicen que ella misma fue la que mató a su pareja. Hay rumores de que todavía esta viva y aún busca más víctimas…"_

Parecía que esa ultima historia los había asustado a todos. Perla estaba en shock del susto, Blu algo pálido, Pedro escondido detrás de Nico, este tratando de cubrirse con su sombrero y al mismo tiempo siendo abrazado por Liz, mientras que Andrés cubirendose con sus alas y con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Buen relato"-dijo Blu-"Asustó mas que el mío"

"Si, fue único… ahora si nos podemos ir descanzar"

"No"-dijo Pedro.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que es tu turno"

"¿Es mi turno?"

"Claro, esta vez te toca asustarnos a nosotros"

"No estoy seguro, chicos. Si no me gusta escuchar historias de miedo ¿Cómo esperan que cuente una?"-explicó Andrés

"Se creativo"-aconsejo Nico.

"Además esta será la ultima definitivamente"-comentó Pedro.

"Bueno… Ok"-todos se acomodaron para escucharlo-"…había una vez un guacamayo…"

El ruido de cadenal los interrumpió por tercera vez esa noche.

"Ok, ya basta ¿Qué es todo eso?"-preguntó Perla harta del ruido.

"Seguro unas ramas o el viento, yo no lo sé"-despondió Andrés dudoso.

"Bueno continúacon tu relato, Andrés"-pidió Liz.

"…Y él invitó a sus amigos a pasar la noche en su casa"-siguió él.

"Esto estará bueno"-comentó Nico riendo levemente junto a Pedro notando el parecido que tenía su historia con la realidad.

"Se la pasaron charlando, cantando, bailando juntos, se divirtieron mucho y empezaron a conocerse…"-contaba Andrés, con cada detalle mientras algunos de sus amigos soltaban un bostezo con notorio aburrimiento.

"Despiertame cuando comience la parte de miedo"-se quejó Pedro acomodandose para tomar una siesta.

"Oye, eso no fue nada amable"-le reclamó Nico.

"Dale una oportunidad"-dijo Perla.

"Continúa, Andrés, pero esta vez intenta abreviar un poco"-le aconsejó Liz.

"…Entonces llegó la hora de dormir y ellos abrieron la puerta de la habitacion y… y…"

"¿Qué?"-dijeron los demás unísono esperando que Andrés continuara pues la historia se iba poniendo interesante.

"No… no creo que pueda…"

"Continúa"-insistió Blu.

Andrés econdió su cara entre sus alas y comenzo a sollozar atemorizado.

"Ay por dios… Ay por Dios…no puedo continuar, es demasiado terrible… demasiado horrible ¡No puedo!"-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos para luego escapar del cuarto.

"Chicos… ¿acaso esta… esta asustado de verdad?"-preguntó Perla precupada.

"Parece que si"-dijo Pedro

"Oigan, deberíamos ir a disculparnos. No era nuestra intención aterrarlo tanto"-dijo Perla

Las demás aves asintieron. Blu se dirigió a encender el interruptor que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, pero por alguna extraña razón este no se encendió por más intentos que el guacamayo hacía.

"Mejor llevamos una linterna, chicos"-dijo Blu-"Algo raro pasa con la luz"

Unos minutos después todos iban caminando entre los pasillos de la casa, con cierto temor y extrañeza, no les parecía raro que las luces de la cabaña entera estubieran apagadas si no que el lugar estaba desierto y abandonado. No había rastro de Andrés y su dueña…

"¿Donde estaran?"-preguntó Pedro mirando las oscuras y vacías habitaciones.

"Ni idea"-contestó Agron.

"Todo esto me tiene confundida, parece que este lugar no hubiera sido habitado en meses"-dijo Perla

"O en años"-completo Liz.

De pronto escucharon ese insólito sonido de cadenas agitandose que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más fuerte.

"Ahí va ese ruido de nuevo"-dijo Nico pensativo.

"Andrés dijo que solo era el viento ¿recuerdas?"-le susurró Liz.

Él asintió.

"Tal vez, pero no sé si…"-fue diciendo Agron pero un grito de Perla lo interrumpió.

"¿Que sucede?"-preguntó Blu preocupado por su amada.

"¿Que tienes debajo de las patas?"-preguntó ella alarmada.

Blu miró hacía el suelo, se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba parado sobre un líquido rojo, su rostro palideció después de revisar el líqudo. Sus amigos solo con ver la cara de terror del guacamayo, adivinaron lo que era.

"Es… es…"-titubeó Agron.

"Por favor, no lo digas"-pidió Liz.

"¡Es sangre!"-exclamó de caer al suelo, desmayado. Perla, Liz y Nico fueron a auxiliarlo para comprobar que estubiera bien. Y así fue.

Cuando de pronto, de la nada apareció Andrés.

Ellos se aliviaron pero mientras más se iba hacercando notaron que no era el mismo. Temía los ojos totalmente negros, las plumas oscuras y sombrías, las patas manchadas con sangre y una expresión maliciosa en su rostro.

Todos pegaron un grito. Ya se imaginaban lo que les haría.

"¡Vuelen!"-gritó Agron. Los demás lo obedecieron, y volaron despavoridos hasta que recordaron que alguién faltaba…

"Oigan ¿y Pedro?"-preguntó Nico.

Voltearon y encontraron al cardenal aun tirado en el suelo.

"Rápido, ayudenme a levantarlo"-dijo el canario intentando cargar a su amigo.

Agron, Perla, Liz y Blu lo ayudaron y lograron salir de la cabaña. Ya afuera las cadenas volvieron a resonar, se les heló la sangre cuando descubrieron que lo provocaba. Era un letrero colgando en la entrada principal en el que se leía: _'Propiedad abandonada, prohibido el paso'_

Las aves se miraron en shock y pegaron un grito de terror. Unos segundos después salió Andrés volando rapidamente hacía ellos, dispuesto a atacarlos.

Todos salieron volando en diferentes direcciones. Por desgracia Blu se estrelló contra un árbol y cayó. Haciendo que Andrés lograra alcanzarlo.

"¡No! ¡No por favor no me hagas daño!"-grito Blu desesperado mientras que Andrés se acercaba lentamente hacía él con sus garras afiladas-"¡No puede acabar así!"

"Blu… Blu…. ¡Despierta, Blu!"

"No… no esto… no puede acabar así"-decía Blu entre sueños.

"Blu… vamos despierta"-decía Perla algo preocupada, sentandose al lado de su pareja.

"¡Perla!"-exclamó Blu emocionado-"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Bueno, acabo de despertar y te escuche gritando"

"Solo… solo fue un sueño"

"¿Blu, esta todo bien?"-preguntó ella colocando su ala en el hombro de Blu.

"Si, todo estará bien"-respondió él mas confiado.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mas tarde en el árbol de Rafael…<strong>

"…y entonces tomó un gran cuchillo y nos trató de apuñalar a cada uno"-contaba Blu.

Estaban Perla, Agron, Pedro, Nico, Liz y Rafie escuchandolo impresionados.

"Que incomodo…"-murmuró Pedro.

"Muy inusual"-comentó Nico.

"Pero entretenido"-comentó Liz optimista-"O por lo menos solo al principio"

"Seguro fue causada por la luna llena de anoche"-supuso Agron.

"Si, seguramente"-dijo Blu con un suspiro de alivio.

"Pero no te sorprendas, a veces en luna llena pasan cosas extrañas"-opinó Rafael.

"Bueno, iré a buscar algunas bananas para comer"

"¡Espera Blu!"-exclamó Agron haciendo que su amigo se detenga.

"¿Que?"

"Tráime algunas ¿Si?"-pidió.

Blu rodó los ojos y fue en busca de las frutas.

Minutos después mientras regresaba con la comida, un guacamayo gris muy familiar para él paso frente suyo mirandolo maliciosamente.

El suceso hizo que Blu casi se cayera de la impresión, y asustado voló lejos de ahí y fue a reunirse con sus amigos en el nido de Rafael.

**-Fin del Episodio-**

**¿Que tal? ¿les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Antes de que se me olvide, aviso que este capitulo ha sido basado en un hecho real… sip, esa pesadilla me perseguirá el resto de mi vida (o.O)**

**Aunque admito que es más curioso que terrorifico, o almenos lo fue para mi.**

**Tal vez no puedas entregar un regalo pero un review me animaría mucho, asi que comenta ^^!**

**Bueno y sin nada más que decir por ahora…**

**Me despido**

**Bye! Salu2 desde Perú!**


	5. Amnesia

**Rio: Vida y Amor en la selva**

**HOLA! Aquí Carli(o Liz) trayendoles otro episodio.**

**Umm… Antes de que me linchen por demorarme tanto en actualizar, puedo explicarlo: las tareas, la falta de inspiracion y los problemas personales hicieron complicados estos ultimos meses, por ello este episodio temático de navidad, para que ya no me odien tanto. **

**Por otro lado que felicidad que les haya gustado tanto el epi anterior, sus comentarios me animaron muchisimo. Les agradesco de verdad los favorites y alerts.**

**Disclaimer: Rio la pelicula y ninguno de sus personajes originales me pertenece (a excepcion de los nuevos personajes que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores), pero si fuera así habría una serie despues de la pelicula y sería esta.**

**Bueno sin más, que disfruten la lectura.**

**Episodio 4: Amnesia**

Era un tranquilo 24 de Diciembre, por obvias razones muy especial para todos, pues era noche buena. Agron y Rafael se encontraban en el árbol de esta último, charlando animadamente, hasta que un guacamayo azul muy conocido se acercó a ellos.

"¡Hola, amigos!"-saludó Blu.

"¿Qué hay, Blu?"-le devolvieron el saludo.

"Todo bien, de hecho les tengo noticias"-dijo Blu soriendo-"La primera es que Linda y tulio nos invitaron a pasar la navidad con ellos en su casa"

"Genial"-comentó Agron.

"¿Estas emocionado?"-preguntó Rafael al ver que Blu no dejaba de sonreir.

"Mucho"-contestó Blu-"Es mi primera navidad con Perla"-agregó entusiasmado.

"Es cierto"-mencionó el tucán-"También es tu primera navidad aquí en Rio"

Blu asintió.

"¿Y cual es la otra noticia?"-preguntó Agron.

"Oh, casi lo olvidaba. Tienen que ver esto"-a continuación saco una patineta.

"¿Y eso?"-preguntó el tucán.

"Es mi vieja patineta, la usaba todo el tiempo cuando vivía con Linda, alla en Minesotta"-explicó el guacamayo azul-"Que tiempos"-agregó nostalgico.

"Bueno, deberías tener cuidado con esa cosa"-aconsejó Agron.

"La selva no es un buen lugar para andar en patineta"-continuó Rafael.

"Solo será un rato, chicos"-dijo Blu confiado-"Además soy un experto ¿Qué cosa podría pasar?"

A los pocos segundos, Blu perdió el equilibrio al chocar con la raíz de un árbol y se estrelló contra este. La fuerza del golpe pobocó que una rama se rompera, y golpeara al guacamayo, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Blu!"-gritaron sus amigos volando a axiliarlo.

Se acercaron al arbol donde el guacamayo azul yacía tirado en el suelo.

"¿Blu?"-Agron lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió con la intencion de despertarlo.

Él fue abriendo lo ojos lentamente.

"¿Estas bien, amigo?-preguntó Rafie.

"Creo que si"-contestó Blu.

"Te lo advertimos, la selva no es un buen lugar para patinar"-dijo el tucán, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"¿Eh? ¿De que hablan?"-preguntó Blu sin entender.

"Ya deja de jugar, Blu"-le regaño el guacamayo amarillo y anaranjado.

"¿Quién es Blu?"-preguntó él confundido.

"Eres tu"-respndió Rafie extrañado.

"¿Ah si?"-Blu miró a ambos desconcertado-"Yo… ahm… no me acuerdo de nada"

Agron y Rafael se miraron preocupados.

* * *

><p><strong>-Clínica de Tulio…<strong>

"Si, es amnesia"-informó el ornitólogo mientras revisaba los ojos de Blu con una pequeña linterna.

Ahí estaban Perla, Linda, Agron y Rafael. Todos pendientes del estado de salud de su amigo azul.

"¡¿Amnesia?"-exclamaron las aves unisono, sin poder creerlo. Pero claro Tulio y Linda por ser humanos solo escucharon ruidos de ave.

"¿Y por cuanto tiempo?"-indagó Linda.

"Hmm… en casos como este solo podría decir que es indefinido"-declaró Tulio-"Pero podrían enseñarle algunas cosas sobre su pasado, ayudaría a que volvieran sus recuerdos"

"Es buena idea, ire a buscar nuestro álbum de fotos"-dijo Linda.

"Yo me fijaré si tengo un medicamento que pueda ayudarlo"-aviso Tulio.

Ambos dejaron la habitación.

Las aves miraron a Blu, quien estaba muy entretenido jugando con la pequeña linterna, la misma que Tulio había estado usando hace unos momentos.

"Se ve perdido"-comentó Agron.

"Ok, Blu, ya oiste a Tulio"-dijo Perla.

"Si, tengo amnesia o como sea que se llame"-dijo él desprecupado.

"Bueno, para aclararlo, el es Agron, yo soy Rafael y ella es Perla, tu pareja"-dijo el tucán señalando a cada uno.

Blu miró detenidamente a Perla de la misma manera en que ella aqulella vez en que se conocieron en la jaula artificial.

"Wow, ¿Enserio eres mi pareja?"-dijo Blu con seriedad.

"Pues si"-respondio Perla-"Pero ¿Por que se te hace tan extraño?"-pregunto al ver que el guacamayo no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

"Oh nada… solo que eres muy hermosa"-contestó Blu sonriendole esta vez-"Veo que tengo buen gusto"

"Gracias"

"No hay de que, Poly"

"De hecho me llamo Perla"-corrigió ella.

"Oh claro"

**-Momentos después…**

"…y esta es de nuestra primera fiesta navideña en Minesotta"-decía Linda sonriendo de la nostalgia mientras le mostraba la fotografía a Blu. Ambos veían un gran álbum, este mostraba los quince años de vida del guacamayo azul en fotos.

"La pasamos muy bien ¿recuerdas?"-le preguntó a su emplumado amigo. Este asintió y se acerco a Linda, ella lo acarició con cariño.

"Creo que ya me recuerda"-dijo ella muy alegre.

"Que bien, es un gran avance"-dijo Tulio-"Si siguen apoyandolo, estoy seguro que todos sus recuerdos volverán muy pronto"

De repente escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la ventana de la clínica. Se trataba de Nico, Pedro y Liz, el ornitólogo abrió la ventana permitiendo que entraran.

"Hey, amigos"-saludó el canario.

"Nico, Liz, Pedro ¿Cómo estan amigos?"-saludó Rafael.

El cardenal quería responder pero en lugar de eso solo tosió fuertemente.

"Intenta no hacer mucho esfuerzo, Pedro"-aconsejó Liz.

"¿Qué le pasa?"-le preguntó Agron a Nico.

"Digamos que cierta ave terca cantó más de lo necesario anoche en una fiesta"-le dió a Pedro una mirada de 'te lo dije'-"Y no ha dejado de toser"

"Bueno, ¿que tenemos aquí?"-dijo Tulio amistosamente acercandose a ellos.

Pedro soltó un débil graznido. El ornitólogo entendió lo que quería decir, tomó al cardenal y lo llevó a una gran mesa de metal para hacerle unos análisis.

Rafael, Perla y Agron aprovecharon ese momento para contarle lo sucedido a Nico y a Liz.

"¿Amnesia?"-preguntaron los canarios unísono.

"Si"-afirmó Perla-"Estamos tratando de averiguar como hacer que recuerde su vida"

"Deberían llevarlo a recorrer la selva y la ciudad"-dijo Liz.

"Buena idea"-dijo Rafie

"Si, eso ayudaría"-opinó Agron-"Tal vez lo haga recordar algo"-vió de reojo a Blu.

"Hmm… ¿creen que pueda venir al show de mañana en la noche que heremos en el Club?-preguntó Nico-"Necesitamos acompañamiento musical"

"¿Show?¿mañana en la noche?"-preguntó Blu.

"Si"

"Un momento… Show, Musica, Club… ¡El Club de la Samba!"-Blu comenzaba a emocionarse-"¡Pero claro! ¡Nico! ¡Lo recuerdo!"

"Entonces ¿lo harás?"-preguntó el canario.

"Cuenta con eso"-afirmó Blu.

"Bueno iremos a recorrer la ciudad"-avisó Perla-"¿Vienes, con nosotros, Liz?"

"Claro"-aceptó la canaria-"¿Esta bien si se encargan de Pedro sin mi?"-le preguntó a Nico.

"Por supuesto"-respondió él.

"Además yo lo ayudaré, no habrá problema"-dijo Agron.

"Lo vez, ya no te preocupes, angelito"

"Espera…"-dijo Blu y miró a Liz-"Tu siempre te preocupas por los demás"

"Ajam"

"Eres pequeña y amarilla… ¡Liz!"-exclamó Blu y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza-"Te recuerdo"

La canaria sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo-"Eso es genial, Blu"

"Hmm… tal vez ahora si pueda recordarme a mi"-dijo Perla algo fastidiada-"Oye Bluby ¿ya estas listo para partir?"-le dijo a su amado.

"Seguro. Vamos, Paris"

"Umm… soy Perla"

Rafael, Blu, Perla y Liz se despidieron de los otros y salieron de la clínica a recuperar los recuerdos de Blu com habían planeado.

"Bueno, amiguitos, acabo de revisarlo"-dijo Tulio mientra llegaba cargando a Pedro-"Su estado no es grave, solo contrajo una infeccion a la garganta"-informó en doctor-"Por suerte tengo algo que lo puede curar"-sacó una jeringa y la empezo a llenar con el medicamento.

Pedro al ver la jeringa retrocedió asustado.

"Ok Pedro, ahora solo quedate quieto y…"-Agron volteó a ver al cardenal pero para su sorpresa este estaba abriendo la ventana para escapar de la clínica.

"Eso jamás"-dijo Pedro-"Si quieren pincharme con esa cosa tendrán que atraparme primero"-y se fue volando de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>-En la ciudad…<strong>

"Hay tanto que mostrarle"-dijo Perla.

"¿Por donde empezaremos?"-preguntó Liz.

"No lo se"

"Hey! escuchen"-dijo Rafael. Ellos obedecieron e hicieron silencio para escuchar lo que el tucán les pidió.

"Es la canción con la que conocía a mi amada Eva"-comentó el tucán suspirando enamorado-"como olvidar aquel día en el carnaval"

"¿Carnaval?"-preguntó Blu.

"Si, es la celebración más grande de esta ciudad"

"Ah si, eres el rey del carnaval"-dijo Blu.

"Cierto"-afirmó Rafie.

"¡Blu!"-exclamó Liz.

"¿Que?¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó Blu

"Te acordaste de Rafael y del carnaval"

"¡Oh si! ¡Tienes razón!"-exclamó el guacamayo emocionado

"Me alegro, ahora podrías hacer otro pequeño es fuerzo y tratar de recordarme a mí"-se quejó Perla.

Mientras tanto…

"Bueno, Pedro no está en ningún lado"-dijo Agron

"¿Seguro que has buscado bien?"-se aseguró Nico

"Seguro"

"¿En el Club?"

"Si"

"¿En el mercado?"

"También"

"¿En la playa?"

"Igualmente"

"¿En la tienda de Yogurt?"

"¿Por qué Pedro iría a una tienda de Yogurt?"-preguntó Agron extrañado.

"Dime ¿No conoces a Pedro? ¿Eres nuevo aquí?"-dijo Nico con ironía-"Venga lo buscaremos por allá"

* * *

><p>Rafael, Blu, Perla y Liz cotinuaban con su recorrido por la selva.<p>

"Y Ese es el lugar en donde tu y Perla se arrojaron hacia el vacío para hacer que voláras"

"¿Y funcionó?"

"No exactamente"

"Mira hacia allá"-dijo Perla señalando la rama de un árbol donde se podía observar una la gran ciudad de Rio-"Es donde te me declaraste ¿recuerdas?"-lo miró esperanzada.

Blu observó el lugar detenidamente, pero por más que se esforzó no pudo recordar nada.

"Lo siento, Patty…"

"Soy Perla"-corrigió ella desilusionada.

"¡Oigan!"-exclamó Nico para llamar la atencion de sus amigos.

"Eh! ¿Qué hacen por aquí, compadres?"-preguntó Rafael-"¿Acaso no estaban con Pedro en la clínica?

"Ahí estabamos"-respondió Agron-"Pedro escapó y no lo encontramos"

"Ya hemos buscado en todas partes"-dijo el canario.

"¿Tambien en la tienda de Yogurt?"-se aseguró Liz.

"Si, no hay rastro de él"

"Aunque ese Yogurt de banana estaba delicioso"-comentó Agron dandose palmaditas en el estomago.

"¿Yogurt de banana?"-preguntó Blu.

"Si, es exquisito incluso tenía trozitos de maní confitado en el fondo"-respondio el guacamayo amarillo y anaranjado-"Tienes que probarlo"

Blu solto una carcajada.

"Tu siempre con las bananas, Agron… ¡Agron!"

"¿Si? Dime…"-dijo él.

"¡Tu adiccion a las bananas me hizo recordarte!"-gritó Blu con entusiasmo.

"Gracias por gritarlo a la selva entera"-dijo Agron con sarcásmo, al ver que todos sus demás amigos reían-"Ya enserio, Blu, baja la voz"

"Ok, comebananas"

"¡Blu!"

"Bueno ya, pero deberías dejar de comer tantas, engordarás"

Mientras lo charlaban, Nico pudo distiguir a Pedro volando cerca de ahí.

"Creo que tendremos que dejar esta interesante conversacion bananástica para otro día"-dijo el canario-"Acabo de ver a Pedro pasando por aquí y no me detendre hasta que se ponga esa inyeccion"-agregó partiendo hacía la direccion que habia tomado el cardenal.

"Nos vemos en la noche, amigos"-se despidio Agron, para despues despegar siguiendo a Nico.

Despues de horas de recorrer muchos lugares, Blu parecía haber progresado bastante, ya casi recordaba su vida entera, pero por desgracia para Perla, el aun no la recordaba a ella.

"Bien cireo que ya recorde mi vida entera"-dijo Blu con estusiasmo.

"¿Debes estar bromeando?"

"Umm… no"

"¡¿Como puedes olvidarme, Blu?"-exclamó Perla con evidente frustración-"¡¿Como puedes olvidarte de tu propia pareja?"

"Perla, tranquila"-Rafael intento calmarla.

"¡¿Como puedes recordarlos a todos menos a mí?"-continúo ella, haciendo sin hacerle caso-"¡Sabes, si tanto deseas olvidarme talvez yo también intente olvidarme de ti!"

"Oye…"-trataba de decir Blu, impactado por lo que Perla le acababa de decir.

"No, olvídalo…¡Olvídalo todo!"-grito ella furiosa para después alejarse volando de ahí.

"¡Perla, espera!"-la llamó Rafael.

"Quedate aquí con Blu, yo ire a hablar con ella"-dijo Liz y después de que el tucán aceptara, siguió a su amiga.

* * *

><p>"¿A donde fue?"-preguntó Agron.<p>

"Por allá, pero si vamos por esa direccion podremos alcanzarlo y llevarlo a la clínica"-contestó Nico.

"Bien pensado, vamos"

* * *

><p>"Es que simplemente no lo entiendo, pudo recordar todo. Todo. Menos a mí"-se quejaba Perla-"¿Tienes idea de como me hizo sentir? Me sentía rechazada, como si ya no me quisiera en su vida"<p>

"Estoy segura que Blu aun te quiere, solo tienes que darle algo de tiempo"-le aconsejaba Liz.

"Faltan menos de horas para la noche buena, Liz"-contestó Perla-"No puedo esperarlo más tiempo"

"Creeme, Perla, en todo este tiempo conociendo a Blu, me he dado cuenta… bueno en realidad creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de lo mucho que significas para él y no puede olvidar el gran amor que siente por ti"

* * *

><p><strong>-Nuevamente en la clínica…<strong>

Agron y Nico tenian a Pedro tomado de las alas y lo llevaban a empujones hacía el interior de la clínica de Tulio.

"¡Sueltenme! ¡No pueden obligarme a hacerlo!"-gritaba el cardenal aun tosiendo muy fuerte.

"¡Ay por favor, hermano! ¡Solo es una pequeña inyección!"-Nico intentaba calmarlo.

"Una inyección temible y dolorosa"-lloriqueó Pedro.

"¡Vamos, Pedro!"-animó Agron-"Ni siquiera lo vas a sentir"

"¡Si, claro!"-dijo el cardenal con sarcásmo-"¡Siempre te dicen eso y termina siendo aún peor!"

Nico y Agron lo ignoraron y siguieron arrastrandolo hacía la entrada.

"Debí quedarme en la tienda de Yogurt"-se quejó el cardenal, por más que intentaba e intentaba no lograba zafarse de sus amigos, hasta que una 'brillante' idea paso por su cabeza.

"¡Miren! ¿Ese de allá no es Pepillo?"-preguntó Pedro señalando hacía la ventana.

"¿Dónde?"-en el momento en el que Agron y Nico volteraron, el cardenal aprovecho para soltarse de ellos y escapar. Pero cuando ya estaba a medio camino de la salida, fue alcanzado por un dardo, que lo hizo que cayerá al suelo, inmovilizado.

Detrás de una mesa salió Tulio sosteniendo un pequeño tubo lanza dardos.

"Dardos tranquilizadores. Siempre funciona"-comentó sonriendo victoriosamente.

"¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Soy muy joven para ser pinchado!-chilló Pedro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Listo, aunque tal vez tarde unos minutos en hacer efecto"-dijo retirando la aguja del cardenal.

Pedro abrío letamente los ojos.

"¿Eso fue todo?"-preguntó confundido-"Ni siquiera lo senti"

"¿Lo ves? te lo dijimos, estabas… exajerando mucho"-dijo Nico, y comenzo a toser igual que Pedro.

"Uy… parece que habrá otra dosis para ti, pequeño amiguito amarillo"-dijo el ornitólogo alistando otra jeringa.

Nico tragó saliva.

"Muy bien, ahora quedate quieto, Nico… ¿Nico?"-llamó Agron al no encontrar al canario cerca.

"Si quieren pincharme con esa cosa tendrán que atraparme primero"-Nico repitió la frase que su amigo había dicho horas antes y salió huyendo por la ventana, dejando a Agron y a Pedro con el pico abierto.

"Iré por más dardos"-avisó Tulio corriendo hacía su oficina de la clínica.

* * *

><p>"Bueno, creo que no debería enojarme con Blu, después de todo hizo su mejor esfuerzo"-admitió Perla.<p>

"Se veía muy preocupado por ti, cuando volaste lejos"-aconsejó Liz-"Deberías ir con él y hacer lo correcto"

"Eso haré"-dijo Perla-"Gracias, Liz"-le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento a su amiga y regresó con Blu y Rafalel.

"Rafie, ¿Nos darías un tiempo a solas?"-pidió Perla-"Quiero hablar con Blu de algo"

"Por supuesto"

El tucán se fue del lugar dejando solos a los dos guacamayos azules.

"¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?"-preguntó Blu, sin entender.

"Quería disculparme"

"¿Disculparte por que? No hiciste nada malo"

"Claro que si. Intente forzarte a recordar, en lugar de apoyarte cada vez que lo intentabas"

"No te culpo por eso, otra cosa que recorde hoy fue que suelo ser desesperante algunas veces"

"Mira Blu, lo mejor sera que nos demos un tiempo y hasta que recuperes la memoria totalmente quedar solo como buenos amigos"-dijo Perla tristemente- "¿Estas de acuerdo?"

"Supongo que sí…"-dejo Blu bajando la mirada-"Aunque de verdad quisiera recordar todos esos lindos momentos que decías que pasamos juntos"

"Es mejor dejarlo así, no soportaría tener como pareja a alguien que no me ame de verdad"-dijo ella con sinceridad.

"Wow, eres muy linda y honesta. Ya entiendo por que me enamore de ti"-comentó Blu.

Perla dio un suspiro.

"Veo que todo vuelve a ser como antes, cuando estabamos encadenados y tu seguías siendo una mascota"-agregó con algo de fastidio.

"Oye no soy una mascota, soy un compañero, Perla"-Blu abrió mucho los ojos, no repetía esa frase hacer mucho. Y realmente lo hizo recordar.

"¡Perla!"

"Si, al fin acertaste"

"No, escucha"-la tomo del rostro para que lo mirara directo a los ojos-"Te recuerdo"

"Pero… ¿como?"

"Me tratabas con cariñitos y me hablabas lindo, era por eso que no te recordaba. Hasta que fuiste algo fría, pero sincera conmigo"

"¿Ah si?"

"Por supesto"-afirmó él viendola profundamente y dandole un beso.

"Adoro lo ruda que eres aveces"-dijo al separarse.

"Esa soy yo"-dijo Perla riendo levemente.

Ambos se miraron con cariño, hasta que Blu notó lo tarde que era.

"Oh no, ya casi es media noche"-dijo larmado-"Tenemos que ir a reunirnos con Linda y con nuestros amigos"

* * *

><p>Estaban aves y humanos reunidos en la sala de la familia Monteiro (NA: Recuerden que Tulio y Linda se casaron, adoptaron a Fernando y ya son familia), la cual estaba muy adornada de acuerdo a la fecha. Todos sentados en cada sillón mirando un reloj de la pared, muy impacientes.

"¿Entonces… ya es Navidad?"-preguntó Tulio meciendose en el sillón, ansioso.

"No, ya casi"-respondió Linda.

"¿Y ahora?"

"No"

"¿Y que tal ahora?"

"¡Tulio!"-gritó ella, fastidiada.

"Bueno ya, perdona"-se disculpó el doctor-"Es que en verdad estoy muy emocio…"-fui interrumpido por la campanada del reloj, que daba exactamente las doce en punto.

"¡Ya es hora!"-exclamó Fernando muy alegre.

"¡Feliz Navidad a todos!"-exclamó Linda.

Despues de darse el respectivo abrazo a cada uno, continúaron celebrando tomando una gran taza de chocolate caliente. Tulio y Fernando por su lado estaban muy ocupados jugando y haciendo ruiditos con unos pequeños aviones de juguete que Linda les había obsequiado.

"Es como si no hubieran tenido infancia"-comentó Perla riendo, mientras veía la escena.

"Bueno, en Fernando eso me parece normal, no puedo decir lo mismo de Tulio"-dijo Blu, mientras bebía un sorbo de su chocolate con malvaviscos.

"Blu tengo algo especial para ti"-dijo Linda acercandose a su emplumado amigo con un gran regalo en las manos.

El guacamayo sonrio y comenzó a romper la envoltura del regalo con sus garras. Pero palideció al darse cuenta de que había en el interior.

"¡Es una patineta nueva!"-exclamó la peliroja.

Blu se quedo callado, vió el objeto detenidamente y dio un suspiro.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo"

**-Fin del Episodio-**

**¿Qué tal quedó? ¿les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**La verdad, iba a publicar este epi la proxima semana pero no quise hacerlos esperar más, así que ahí lo tienen =)**

**Ok, respondiendo reviews:**

**A Zack-Dragneel: Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado el epi, tienes razón con lo de la historia de Agron, es que todas las veces que me la han contado terminaba asustada y la respuesta es sí, muchas veces he intentado dormir menos solo para no tener más sueños así.**

**A ILoveMusicSong: Te lo agradesco de verdad ^^ por cierto hace unos días me cree una cuenta en DeviantArt y encontre ahí uno de tus dibujos, me gusto mucho, tal vez otro día me anime a dibujar algo por ahí referente al fic.**

**A : Oh Gracias! Creo que no es fue necesario que lo mencionara en el epi anterior, que si lees detenidamente las historias puedes llegar a asustarte. Bueno, que bien que te haya gustado. Sigue escribiendo fics, lo haces de maravilla.**

**A meli linda7: Thank you! Me animaste bastante, aunque debería ser yo la que debería animarte, tu fic esta super, no te olvides continuarlo. Tienes una fan aquí!**

**A MICHAEL123: Aww… enserio me alagas mucho, y tranquilo habrán mas de 3 epis en este fic.**

**A Link hero of time: Te lo agradesco mucho, y concuerdo contigo, estaba sola cuando escribí ese epi, y la verdad sulen pasar cosas sin alguna explicación lógica.**

**A ungranfan: Hehe, que malote!, se que Blu es desesperante a veces, pero no para tanto xD! Gracias por comentar =)**

**Y Quisiera aclararles a ustedes, mis amados lectores, no me rendiré hasta acabar este fic (o por lo menos hasta que mi tanquesito de ideas se quede vacío) aunque tarde un poco en actualizar, no me detendre.**

**Bueno creo que es todo. ¡Les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! Espero que la pasen muy bien con sus amigos y familia.**

**Trataré de demorarme tanto en el próximo.**

**Me despido**

**Bye! Salu2 desde Perú!**

**No olviden sus Reviews, please!**


	6. La novia de Pedro

**Rio: Vida y Amor en la selva**

**HOLA! Aquí Carli(o Liz) trayendoles un nuevo episodio.**

**¿Creyeron que me había ido?¿Que me dicen ahora? ¡Así es! he vuelto de unas merecidas vacaciones!... aunque no lo llamaria vacaciones precisamente… bueno continuando este reencuentro quisiera avisarles de una noticia, si es que no se han enterado, según un blog que me encontre un día mientras vagaba en el inter, oficialmente si se hará Rio 2! =) Se dice que se estrenara en 2014, meses antes del Mundial.**

**Vean esto (no olviden juntar los espacios): **http: /entretenimiento. terra. com. co/ cine/ sergio-mendes-revela-que-hay-planes-para-hacer-rio 2,. html

**Bueno se que es una fecha algo distante a la actual pero almenos si habrá secuela ¿verdad?. ¡Esperemos que sea así!**

**Disclaimer: Rio la pelicula y ninguno de sus personajes originales me pertenece (a excepcion de los nuevos personajes que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores), pero si fuera así habría una serie despues de la pelicula y sería esta.**

**Ok, que disfruten la lectura ^^**

**Episodio 5: La novia de Pedro**

Era una normal mañana en Rio, junto a un pequeño estaque se encontraba un cardenal cresta roja comiendo un gran racimo de uvas despreocupadamente, un canario amarillo que iba volando cerca de ahí se acercó a saludar a su amigo.

"¿Que hay, hermano?"-saludó Nico amablemente.

"Hmm… No mucho en realidad"-contesto Pedro, apenas prestandole atención.

"Vaya ¿Estan ricas las uvas?"-preguntó el canario viendolo devorar la fruta con entusiasmo.

"Sip"-contestó el cardenal sin dejar de comer-"¿Sabías que es mejor comerlas en la mañana?"

"Ajam, ya había oído eso antes"-afirmó Nico mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua y se acomodaba el sombrero cuidadosamente.

"¿Por qué tan arreglado?"-pregunto el cardenal.

"Nada especial"-respondió el canario sonriendo-"Solo quedé en encontrarme con Liz en el Club, trabajaremos en algunas canciones juntos"

"Ah, bueno. Salúdala de mi parte"-comentó Pedro esta vez con un tono de voz no tan alegre.

La sonrisa que Nico tenía en el rostro se desvaneció al notar ese repentino cambio de humor en su mejor amigo.

"¿Y ahora que tienes? ¿Por qué de repente estas actuando más raro de lo normal?"

"Pasa que últimamente me he estado sintiendo algo…"-suspiró-"…Solo"

"¿Cómo que solo?"-preguntó el canario desconcertado-"Pedro, estoy contigo casi todo el tiempo"

"No me refería a eso, sino a estar solo sentimentalmente"-aclaró Pedro-"Me pone depre ver que todos ya tengan a alguien en sus vidas menos yo"

"¿A que te refieres con todos?"

"Mira, hermano: Rafael tiene a Eva, como esposa y madre de sus…18 hijos, Blu tiene a Perla como pareja y con quien, de seguro, formará una familia pronto, Liz y tu ya parecen estar en algo y Agron… bueno, a él no le será difícil encontrar a alguien"-explicó rapidamente.

"Ay, por favor, Pedro, si tanto quieres… Alto. Liz y yo ¿qué?"-preguntó Nico con interés.

"Ya no importa"-respondió su mejor amigo rodando los ojos.

"Bien, el punto es que si de verdad quieres conseguirte una novia estable, tienes que poner de tu parte"-aconsejó el canario-"Nadie va a caer del cielo a hacer tu sueño realidad"

Pedro se quedo pensativo.

"Ups, ya se me hizo tarde"-dijo Nico mientras tomaba vuelo hacía el club-"¡Ya no estes triste, nos vemos luego!"-agregó alejandose y dejando solo al cardenal.

"Mi hermano tiene razón"-se dijo este a si mismo-"Nadie va a caer del cielo a…"-no terminó pues algo o alguien se desplomó sobre él, aplastandolo.

"¡Hey! ¡Fijate por donde…!"-pero se paró en seco cuando vió que quien había caído sobre él era una bellisima cardenal, cambios su expresion de fastidio por una sonrisa tonta.

"Ay, perdona. ¿Te lastime?"-le preguntó la cardenal.

No hubo respuesta.

"Oye ¿estas bien?"-volvió a preguntar ella, agitando sus alas frente al rostro de Pedro haciendo que este saliera de su trance.

"¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Si, si, si… Todo esta perfecto"-respondió al fin.

"Me disculpo nuevamente, estaba algo distraida y no veía el camino"-se lamento la cardenal-"Por cierto me llamo Jazmin"

"Soy Pedro"-se presento él sin dejar de sonreirle.

"Vaya… tienes una sonrisa tan linda"-comentó Jazmin revoloteando las pestañas-"¿Quisieras ir a tomar algo?"

"Claro, bonita…digo Jazmín"-dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima y haciendo que ella riera levemente.

"Entonces, andando"-respondió tomandolo del ala para que la siguiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

Perla estaba desayunando unos jugosos mangos, tranquilamente en la rama de un árbol, hasta que un grande y fornido halcón se aterrizó a su lado interrumpiendo su tranquilidad.

"Hola lindura ¿por qué tan solita?"-saludó él coquetamente.

La guacamaya reconoció al halcón en seguida, se llamaba Chris. Lo sabía por que muchas aves le habían comentado de él, decían que había coqueteado con casí todas las aves de Rio. Y Simplemente lo miró con fastidio.

"A ti eso no te importa"

"Andale, preciosa, ya no te hagas de rogar"-dijo él con aire petulante.

Perla le dio la espalda.

"Vamos, se que me deseas"

"¡Suficiente! ¡Ya esfumate!"-gritó ya harta.

"Bésame"

"La dama dijo que te esfumes"-dijo alguien sonado con severidad.

Chris y Perla se dieron la vuelta para descubrir a Blu mirando al halcón con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Ah si? ¿Y qué si no lo hago?"-preguntó Chris imitando a Blu.

"Pagarás la consecuencias"-contestó el guacamayo muy confiado.

A Perla solo le bastó ver las miradas fulminantes de ambos para saber lo que sucedería, así que rapidamente intento detener a su pareja.

"Blu, será mejor que ya no digas nada"

"¿Te crées muy rudo?"-se burló el halcón-"Veamós que tan rudo eres en una pelea de verdad, esta tarde a las cinco"

"Blu, por favor no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir"-siguió diciendo Perla. Realmente no quería que Blu saliera herido en la pelea.

"¿Aceptas?"-lo desafió Chris.

"Esta hecho"-respondió Blu haciendo caso omiso a la peticion de su amada.

"Entonces luego nos vemos"-dijo el halcón con severidad para despues marcharse y dejar a los dos guacamayos solos.

"Blu, has cometido un gran error al pelearte con Chris"-lo regaño Perla-"Debes pensar antes de hablar"

"Vamos, Perla ese tal Chris te estaba coqueteando"-se defendió él-"No iba a dejar que te desasosegara"

Ella arqueó una ceja en señal de no entender.

"No iba a dejar que te inquietara"-aclaró Blu.

"Aun no creo que lo que hiciste fue correcto"-continuó Perla-"Esto no sera igual a la vez en la que volaste a Pepillo con un extintor de fuego"

"Descuida, Perlita, no estare solo"-explicó Blu-"Agron te salvo de un contrabandista una vez ¿cierto?, sabe pelear. Pues le pedire que me enseñe algunas técnicas para esta tarde"

"¿Y de verdad crees que aprenderas todo eso en menos de 4 horas?"

"Con suerte, si"-dijo él partiendo en busca de su amigo.

* * *

><p>Pedro y Jazmin estaban sentados bajo la estatua de Cristo Redentor, disfrutando de una refrescante bebida de coco.<p>

"¿Tambien eres fan del yogurt?"-preguntó Pedro impresionado.

"Asi es, voy a la tienda a diario"-afirmó Jazmin-"Mi favorito sin lugar a duda es el yogurt de fresa"

"¿Enserio? que coinsidencia, ¡El mío igual!"-exclamó él entusiasmado-"Siempre tomó uno despues de cada presentacion

"¡Ah claro!, el Club"-exclamó ella-"Por eso me parecía que te había visto antes, visito el Club con frecuencia"

"¿Ah sí?"-preguntó el impresionado.

"Claro, incluso te he escuchado cantar y bailar hip hop"-contestó ella sonriendo seductoramente-"Lo haces estupendo"

Pedro sintió claramente cuando Jazmin tomó su ala y empezaba a acariciarla contra la suya.

"El baile, el hip hop, el yogurt… ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?"-preguntó Pedro con el rostro iluminado

* * *

><p>Blu volaba a toda velocidad entre los arboles, buscando por todos lados a Agron, hasta que finalmente lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente en un árbol. La prisa con la que volaba el guacamayo azul le causo problemas para aterrizar y termino estrellándose contra su adormilado amigo, despertándolo y haciendo que casi se cayera de la rama en donde dormía.<p>

"Cielos, Blu, si querías que despertara solo bastaba con pedirmelo"-comento Agron

"Perdona"-se disculpó él.

"No hay cuidado"-dijo el guacamayo amarillo y anaranjado-"Entonces ¿que necesitas?"

"Mira tengo… algo asi como una pelea esta tarde con un halcón, al que encontré coqueteando con _mi_ Perlita"

"¿Por casualidad, el halcón se llamaba Chris?"

"¿Como lo sabes?"-cuestionó Blu.

"Tiene una alta reputacion, se dice que ha ligado con casi todas las chicas de esta selva"-contestó Agron-"Todo un mujeriego"

"Ya es hora de que alguien le de una leccion y es por eso que vine, necesito que me enseñes a pelear"-expicó el guacamayo azul.

"Blu…"

"¡Oh vamos!"-esclamó él exasperado-"Perla me ha hablado de ti, me contó todo sobre la vez en la que la rescataste de unos contrabandistas y tu habilidad para golpear y rasguñar"

"Tu tambien lo hiciste ¿recuerdas?"-recordó la vez en la que Blu hizo volar a Pepillo y liberó a todas las aves capturadas por los contrabandistas.

"Si, pero eso no incluía hablilidad peleonera"-se escusó Blu.

"¿Y para cuando es la pelea?"

"Para esta tarde"

Agron soltó una carcajada-"Si, que tengas suerte"-dijo con sarcasmo-"Amigo, es imposible aprender todo eso en menos de cuatro horas"

Blu hizo un puchero e imitó la tierna mirada de cachorrito que normalmente hacía Nico para conceguir lo que quería. El guacamayo anaranjado y amarillo puso los ojos en blanco, resopló y finalmente dijo-"Esta bien"

* * *

><p>Pedro y Jazmin iban tomados de la mano por el mercado de la ciudad, haciendo saber a todos de su noviazgo oficial, fue cuando Pedro vió a Nico y a Liz, ambos estaban sobre una gran sombrilla, platicando. Los cardenales volaron hacia ellos para contarles de la gran noticia.<p>

"¿Que tal, ?"-saludó Pedro riendo-"Creí que estaban en el Club, trabajando en unas canciones"

"Así era"-contestó Liz.

"Ya terminamos con eso"-agregó Nico.

"Cielos… ¿Quién es tu amiga, Pedro?"-preguntó la canaria, al notar a la otra cardenal al lado de su amigo.

"¡Oh, es verdad!"-exclamó Pedro de manera grasiosa-"Nico, Liz, quiero presentarles a Jazmin. Jazmin quiero presentarte a…"-fue interrumpido por la cardenal.

"Sé quienes son, los conosco del Club de la samba"-dijo Jazmin-"Un placer conocerte Liz, por cierto amé la cancion 'Give Love a Try' que cantaste la semana pasada"

"Gracias"-respondió la canaria alagada.

"Mucho gusto, Jazmin"-saludó Nico caminando hacia ella.

"Oh el gusto es mió, es la primera vez que no te veo desde el escenario"-respondio la cardenal haciendole un guiño y con cuidado le susurró-"Y de cerca la vista es mucho mejor"

El canario la miro desconcertado; Jazmin, la pareja de su mejor amigo en todo el mundo entero había tratado de coquetearle. No sabía que pensar,no hasta que la cardenal le hizo algo que lo dejo bastante seguro de eso último, ella acercó su ala hacia su cabeza y le hizo una pequeña caricia.

"Tenias algunas plumas desordenadas, solo quería arreglarlas un poco"- se excusó Jazmin mirandolo seductoramente, a Nico realmente le sorprendió que sus amigos no lo notaran y más aun que Pedro, no lo hiciera.

"¿Acaso no es linda?"-preguntó el cardenal sonriendole tiernamente a Jazmin. **(N/A: Si, dije tiernamente xD)**

"Te felicito, Pedro"-dijo Liz dando una pequeña risita.

"Y yo que creía que todas las cardenales eran una molestia"-opinó el canario.

"No, creo que te refieres a Megan"-recordo Pedro, Megan era una cardenal cresta roja igual que él, y que por una razon que no entendía no se llevaba bien con Nico-"Por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?"

"¡¿Que ya lo olvidaste?-se quejó el canario-"Fue a mi nido mientras dormía, me enbarró miel en el trasero, sabiendo que hay un gran panal de avejas colgado en la rama del árbol"

"No fue tan malo"-dijo Pedro encojiendose de hombros.

"¡Claro que sí!"-exclamó enojado-"¡Por culpa de esa bruja no me pude sentar en una semana!"

Jazmin y Liz hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no reir.

"Lo menos que deseo ahora es encontrarme con ella"-siguió quejandose Nico.

"Entonces deberías despegar y marcharte"-dijo una cardenal cresta roja aterrizando junto a ellos.

"Para que hablé…"-comentó el canario rodando los ojos.

"¿Que hay, Megan?"-saludó Liz amablemente.

"¡Hola, Liz!"-ella le devolvió el saludo-"¡Hola, Torpe y más torpe!"-saludo Megan dirigiendose a Pedro ya Nico, sonriendo burlonamente-"¿Cómo va su día?"

Pedro la miró confundido.

"Estaba muy bien hasta hace un momento"-respondió Nico con sarcasmo, y recibiendo una mirada de fastidio por parte de Megan.

"Eh… ¿a mí me llamó torpe o más torpe?"-preguntó Pedro inocentemente.

"Como sea…"-dijo Megan ignorando el ultimo comentario del cardenal cresta roja-"¿Quien es ella?"-cuestionó refiriendose a Jazmin, quien aun seguía parada ahí, sin decir palabra alguna.

"Ella es mi novia, Jazmin"-la presentó el cardenal.

"Es un placer"-saludó ella.

"Igualmente"-respondió Megan friamente.

En seguida volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Nico. Megan al notar ese comportamiento, se acerco a Pedro y le dijo al oído.

"Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tu, por que avecitas como esta te pueden cambiar por alguien más"

Y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, Megan se marchó. Pedro hizo una mueca de no entender y miró de reojo a su novia a su mejor amigo con una expresion pensativa.

* * *

><p><strong>-Con Blu y Agron…<strong>

"Ok, como solo tenemos cuatro horas para entrenar, te enseñare lo basico que debes saber"-avisó el guacamayo amarillo y anaranajado-"Primero comenzaremos midiendo tu capacidad con los golpes, la cual debe ser equilibrada para saber con cuanta fuerza golpear a tu adversario, y ágil para esquivar los golpes de este ¿Entiendes?"

El guacamayo azul hizo un gesto con la mirada, indicando lo contrario y preguntó tímidamente.

"Umm… ¿aún estamos hablando de la pelea?"

Agron suspiró.

"Esto será mas dificil de lo creí"

**(Recomendable escuchar la cancion "Push it to the limit" de Corbin Bleu como Sountrack, es mejor, aquí el link: **http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=9unpM6TeE_4** ) **

**(No olviden juntar los espacios ^^)**

_Yeah.._

_Push it push it to the limit limit __  
><em>_Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it __  
><em>_Oh yeah_

Agron colgó una roca a la rama de una arbol con una liana, y le pidió a Blu la golpée para medir su fuerza.

_I realized that this is where my heart is __  
><em>_Now is the time to finish what i started __  
><em>_Can't worry bout what other people might say __  
><em>_It's who i am __  
><em>_Gotta live my dream my own way_

Blu lo hizo, pero no con la suficiente fuerza para que la gran piedra se balanceara, así que Agron le pidió que lo haga nuevamente.

_Work work it harder __  
><em>_Gotta take it farther __  
><em>_No holding back __  
><em>_You know we gotta do it right now __  
><em>_Be even better __  
><em>_Work work together __  
><em>_It's now or never __  
><em>_Show em how we shine we gotta_

Blu golpeó la roca por segunda vez, esta se balanceo un poco hacia adelante y rapidamente volvió a su lugar.

_Work work it harder __  
><em>_Gotta take it farther __  
><em>_No holding back __  
><em>_You know we gotta do it right now __  
><em>_Be even better __  
><em>_Work work together __  
><em>_It's now or never __  
><em>_Show em how we shine we gotta __  
><em>_  
><em>_Push it push it to the limit limit __  
><em>_Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it __  
><em>_Oh yeah __  
><em>_  
><em>_Push it push it to the limit limit __  
><em>_Give it all we can give it __  
><em>_We're in it to win it __  
><em>_Oh yeah __  
><em>_  
><em>_Push it push it to the limit limit_

_That's right_

Agron le hizo una señal para que probara otra vez con toda la fuera que tenga.

_Gonna turn it up __  
><em>_That's the way we do it now __  
><em>_No time to stop __  
><em>_The champions are in the house __  
><em>_Yeah we can be __  
><em>_Winners 'cause we understand __  
><em>_Our destiny is right here in our hands __  
><em>_  
><em>_Work work it harder __  
><em>_Gotta take it farther __  
><em>_No holding back __  
><em>_We reaching for the sky now __  
><em>_Be even better __  
><em>_Work work together __  
><em>_It's now or never __  
><em>_Show em how we fly (we gotta)_

Blu la golpeó nuevamente, siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, pero esta vez lo hizo tan fuerte que la piedra salio impulsada hacia el lado contrario del guacamayo azul, dando una vuelta de 360º usando la rama como eje, golpeandolo en la cabeza y para finalmente volver a su lugar.

_Push it push it to the limit limit __  
><em>_Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it __  
><em>_Oh yeah_

_Push it push it to the limit limit __  
><em>_Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it __  
><em>_Oh yeah __  
><em>_  
><em>_Push it push it to the limit limit __  
><em>_Give it all we can give it __  
><em>_We're in it to win it __  
><em>_Oh yeah_

Agron obligó a Blu a rodear la estatua de Cristo Redentor corriendo. Este lo hizo y terminó casi arrastrandose por el agotamiento.

_Push it push it to the limit limit __  
><em>_Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it __  
><em>_Oh yeah __  
><em>_  
><em>_Push it push it to the limit limit __  
><em>_Give it all we can give it __  
><em>_We're in it to win it __  
><em>_Oh yeah_

El guacamayo amarillo y anaranjado le pidió que corra tres vueltas más. Blu dió unos pasos hacia adelante y luego se desplomó sobre el cesped, exhausto.

* * *

><p>En el Club, Nico estaba recostado al borde del escenario, haciendo unos ultimos arreglos a una de las canciones para la presentacion de esa noche, hasta que escucho a alguien entrar e interrumpir su tranquilidad.<p>

"¡Hola! , Nico!"-saludo Jazmin.

"Eh… Hola"-el canario le devolvió el saludo con algo de desconfianza..

"Veo que Liz ya no te acompaña"-comentó ella paseandose por el escenario y toqueteando algunos instrumentos..

"Ah… no, esta con unos amigos"-contestó Nico, pero al ver que ella aun seguía ahí paseandose por el lugar preguntó-"¿Y a que viniste?"

"Oh, solo quería verte"-respondió Jazmin sonriendo.

"¿Verme? ¿A mí?"-preguntó desconcertado-"¿Por qué?"

"No sé"-camino hacia él-"Supongo que necesitaba estar contigo un rato, ya sabes… a solas"-agregó dejando al canario muy incomodo.

"¿A solas?... eh… no creo que sea…"-lo interrumpio la cardenal.

"Vaya"-ella se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedo a milimetros al rostro de Nico-"Tienes unos ojos tan lindos"

"Bueno gracias"-él sonrió con incomodidad y retrocedió un paso.

Jazmin soltó una risita y dio un paso hacia adelante invadiendo el espacio personal del canario por segunda vez.

"¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres muy… tentador?"-le acaricio la mejilla con su ala.

Nico no sabía que hacer antes las, más que obvias, las intenciones de Jazmin. Así que decidió aclarar las cosas antes de que estas se salieran de control.

"Escucha ,Jazmin, tu estas en una relacion con mi amigo, Pedro, y siendo sincero no me parece nada bien que me estes…"-nuevamente fue interrumpido por la cardenal, esta vez con su pico, dandole un beso al que ni siquiera alcanzó a responder. **(No quiero ni imaginarme ese momento! .!)**

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que Pedro estaba en la entrada del Club viendo la escena, había volado alegremente al lugar esperando encontrarse con su casi hemano, pero al llegar no se imaginó encontrarlo en esa comprometedora situación con su novia.

"¿N-Nico…?"-titubeo Pedro. La cardenal se separó bruscamente del canario, **(y por bruscamente me refiero a que casi lo tira al suelo xD).**

"¡Ay por Dios! ¡¿Nico, que rayos te pasa? ¡Sabes que yo estoy saliendo con Pedro!"-gritó Jazmin haciendose la víctima para despues correr hacia el cardenal y abrazarlo-"¡Que bueno que llegaste! ¡Ha estado coqueteandome todo este tiempo y esperó el momento adecuado para besarme!

Pedro lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡¿Qué! ¡No! ¡Eso no fue lo que paso!"-se defendió el canario-"¡Esta niña loca fue la que puso su pico sobre el mío!"

"¡Trató de seducirme!"-siguió mintiendo la cardenal.

"¡Mentirosa!"-le gritó Nico a Jazmin y luego se volvió hacia su amigo-"¡Por favor, hermano! ¡Tienes que creerme!"

"No soy tu hermano"-dijo Pedro secamente-"Vámonos, Jazmin"-agregó rodeando su ala alrededor de la cardenal y marchandose con ella.

El canario dio un suspiro y bajo la mirada, sintiendose de lo peor.

De repente cerca de allí pasaron Agron corriendo junto a Blu.

"¡Un, dos! ¡Un, Dos! ¡Hola, Nico! ¡Un, Dos! ¡Un Dos!"-Ambos continuaron con su entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Sentado en el acantilado, Pedro mantenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, aun tratando de comprender lo que hace unos minutos acababa de suceder. Justo en ese momento megan volaba por ahí, se extraño ver al cardenal en ese estado tan inusual en él. Entonces aterrizó a su lado para averguar que le sucedía.<p>

"¿Y a ti que te pasa?"-cuestionó.

"No lo entenderías"-contestó el cardenal con un tono triste.

"Anda, cuentame"

"Pues, acabo de ver a Nico besando a Jazmin"-admitió Pedro

"Ah, tu novia esa"-aseguró Megan.

"Si"-afirmó él-"¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? Creí que era mi amigo"

"¿Estas seguro que fue Nico quien la besó?"

"¿De que hablas?"-el cardenal la miro confundido.

"Pues… por mas que él no me agrade…"-Pedro asintió-"y de verdad no me agrade"-resaltó ella.

"Ya entendí"-mencióno él rodando los ojos.

"… Lo conosco y nunca sería capaz de hacerte eso"-concluyo Megan.

Pedro se quedó pensando.

"¿A quien preferirías creer: A tu mejor amigo de toda la vida o a una chica a la que conoces hace solo unas horas?"

Sin esperar una respuesta, Megan se alejó del lugar. Pedro pensó por un momento y sonrió para despues comenzar a volar de regreso al Club.

* * *

><p><strong>-Minutos antes de la pelea, sobre una gran plataforma de roca…<strong>

Chris y Blu se preparaban para el combate, mientras el guacamayo azul hacía estiramientos Agron acompañado por Perla, Rafael y Liz se acercaron a él para darle apoyo moral.

"Amigo, solo queremos desearte suerte"-dijo el tucán.

"Vine en cuanto supe de la pelea. Tu puedes hacerlo, Blu"-lo alentó la canaria.

La guacamaya azul se acercó a su pareja y lo miró a los ojos-"La verdad es que aun no estoy del todo de acuerdo con esta pelea"-dijo a manera de regaño.

"Yo tambien te quiero"-respondió Blu sonriendo con ironía mientras el guacamayo anaranjado y amarillo se acercaba a él.

"Bien, Blu la pelea esta por empezar ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?"-se aseguró Agron poniendo sus alas en los hombros de Blu.

"Claro"-contestó él-"Golpear, esquivar y repetir. Terminara mordiendo el polvo ese tonto"-se burló.

"Y recuerda si eso no funciona haces la técnica de emergencia que te enseñé"

"No creo lograr hacer esa técnica"-admitió Blu-"Es complicada, ni siquiera se que lado presionar"

Agron iba a contestar pero al notar que Chris comenzaba a acercarse a ellos solo dijo.

"Suerte, amigo. Da lo mejor de ti"

* * *

><p>Pedro iba de un lado a otro y revisando todo el perímetro del Club, a asegurarse de que Nico seguía ahí, necesitaba hablar con él y escuchar su versión de los hechos para finalmente tomar su decision de a quien creer.<p>

Finalmente encontró al canario, estaba sentado sobre una caja de madera, al lado de la entrada del local, con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza. El cardenal caminó hacía Nico y se sentó a su lado y lo miró con seriedad mientras él solo se limitaba a apartar la mirada.

Hubó un silencio por la tension que se había formado, hasta que finalmente el canario habló.

"Pedro, te juro por mi amor a la samba que yo no la besé"

"Quisiera creerte, pero no tengo ninguna prueba que diga que no lo hiciste"-dijo el cardenal con franqueza.

Nico pensó por un momento.

"Si puedo probártelo"

"¿Cómo?"-preguntó Pedro

El canario se acercó hacía él y le susurró algo al oído, para despues obtener una mirada dudosa por parte del cardenal.

* * *

><p><strong>-Volviendo con la pelea...<strong>

"Bueno ya, terminemos con esto"-dijo Chris tratando de intimidar a Blu.

"Oh, pero claro, esto será rápido"-dijo este, muy seguro de si mismo.

"Vamos, amigos, aún no es tarde para cancelar la pelea"-aconsejó Rafael interponiéndose entre los dos guacamayos-"Y lo digo por ambos, terminaran heridos"

"Métete en tus asuntos, narizón"-replicó Chris .

El tucán se encogió de hombros.

"Yo se los advertí"

Peró Blu y Chris no le hicieron caso y se prepararon para la pelea.

"¿Estas listo?"-lo trató de intimidar el halcón.

"Seguro, voy a acabar contigo mucho antes de que digas… ¡Awww!"-no terminó pues Chris ya le había dado un golpe bajo, dejandolo fuera de combate. **(Ay, Blu… xD)**

"¡Blu!"-gritó Perla alarmada, se arrodiló al lado de su amado y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus alas, mientras Liz y Rafael lo revisaban asegurandose que aun estaba conciente.

Agron reacciono con rapidez, camino a paso firme hacía Chris y con ss garras pellizcó el lado derecho de su cuello. De inmediato el halcón se desplomó de espaldas inmovilizado.

Rafael, Perla, Liz y Blu apenas conciente miraron la escena con cara rara.

"Se los advertí, ambos saldrían lastimados"-comentó Rafael.

"De verdad que no entiendo como es que hace eso"-mencionó Blu mirando al guacamayo amarillo y anaranjado, para despues desmayarse.

* * *

><p>Jazmin aterrizó junto a un pequeño estanque en la selva, a causa de que Pedro y ella habían acordado en encontrarse ahí. Después de un rato, al ver que este no llegaba decidió buscarlo en los alrededores, hasta que divisó al mejor amigo de su novio caminando cerca de unos arbustos. Lo miró de manera seductora y se acercó a él.<p>

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… no me esperaba encontrarte aquí, Nico"-dijo revoloteandole las pestañas.

"Digo lo mismo"-afirmó él.

"Bien por que Pedro me citó en este lugar"

"Que considencia que el no este aquí"-dijo Nico siendo sarcastico. Jazmín sonrio de manera burlona.

"¿Que sucede?¿Aún estas molesto por lo de la última vez?"

Él aqueó una ceja.

"Pues lo siento"-continuó Jazmin-"No pude resistirme"

"Oh no, no te disculpes"-la detuvo Nico-"A mí… me gustó"

"¿Ah sí?"-rió ella-"Saliendo con la novia de tu mejor amigo… me impresionas, no creí eso de alguien como tú"

"Tampoco yo de alquien como tú"-dijo él rapidamente.

"Entonces tenemos algo en común"-Jazmin dio un paso hacia adelante quedando mas cerca del canario.

"Tal vez lo unico que tenemos en común"-Nico hizo lo mismo.

"Tal vez"-repitió la cardenal.

"¿Entonces lo admites?"

"Admitir ¿que?"

"¿Que has sido tú la que me ha besado y ha estado coqueteandome a espaldas de Pedro todo este tiempo?"-cuestionó él inclinadose hacía su rostro, con sus picos a milimetros de distancia.

"Bien lo admito, he estado engañando a Pedro contigo ¿feliz?"-susurró ella inclinandose aun más.

Nico sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Eso era todo lo que quería oír"

Jazmin lo miro confundida pero se le heló la sangre al ver al cardenal cresta roja salir de un arbusto junto a ellos.

"Hola, noviencita"-saludó Pedro mirandola con severidad y cruzandose de brazos **(o de alas?)**

"P-Pedro…"-titubeó ella nerviosa-"Yo… yo te lo puedo explicar…"

"Tambien yo"-la cortó el cardenal-"Esto se acabó"

"¡¿Qué!"

"Ya escuchaste… noviecita"-la encaró el canario sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Jazmín gruñó, los miro on odio y enseguida se marchó.

Pedro se volvió hacia Nico diciendo:" Debía haberte escuchado antes"-bajo la mirada sintiendose culpable-"Perdóname"

"Soy yo el que debe disculparse"-contradijo el canario-"Pensaba avisarte desde el principio pero… te vi tan feliz al lado de Jazmin, no quería ser la causa de tu infelicidad si te contaba la verdad"

"Nah… no es para tanto, un ración de yogurt de fresa es suficiente para eso"-bromeó el cardenal haciendo que el canario soltara una leve risa-"Tranquilo, no hay rencor"

"Bueno, entonces andando, te invitare ese ración de yogurt que te gusta tanto"-ofreció Nico.

"¿Doble ración?"

"No exajeres"

"Ay ya"-finalizó Pedro siguiendo a su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Más tarde ese día…<strong>

Megan esctaba caminando a orillas de la playa Ipanema. Cuando de repente…

"Tengo que darte las gracias"-dijo Pedro apareciendo por detrás de la cardenal cresta roja.

"¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?"-preguntó viendolo de manera rara.

"Ah… tu sabes, sin tu ayuda hubiera seguido siendo engañado por Jazmin"-expicó Pedro-"No creí ser importante para ti"-agregó dandole una sonrisa picarona.

"¿Tú? ¿Importarme? ¿A mí?"-Megan rió con sarcasmo-"Ni en tus sueños"

"Sigue diciendo eso, pero yo sé que lo hiciste por que te importo"

"No es cierto"-tarareó la cardenal.

"Yo creo que si"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que si!"

"Ya me voy"-lo cortó ella con indiferencia.

"Buenas noches, Megan"-se despidió el cardenal sonriendo.

Ella lo ignoró y siguio su camino, pero luego se detuvo.

"Buenas noches, Pedro…"-dijo en voz baja, tomó vuelo y se alejo de la playa. Pero aunque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, él la escuchó.

"Que si"-susurró Pedro sonriendo.

**-Fin del Episodio**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Demasiado largo? ¿o no?**

**Uff… creo que ha sido el episodio más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, exactamente 17 hojas de word; pero es que simplemente no pude evitar hacerlo. Unos días antes de febrero mientras pensaba en alguna idea para este fic, todos estaban hablando de día de San Valentín, de que ya se podía sentir el amor en el aire y que hasta el menos 'interesado en el amor' se enamoraría, en ese instante pensé en Pedro o como la mayoría conoce como el personaje menos 'romantico' de Rio.**

**Me preguntaba ¿Que tal si Pedro quedara flechado? o por lo menos tuviera una ilusion amorosa (por que como ya sabrán nadie se enamora de la noche a la mañana), le agregué unas cuantas ideas más y esto fue lo que quedo.**

**Respecto a Jazmin y Megan, y como diferenciarlas:**

**Primero: Megan es una cardenal cresta roja al igual que Pedro, mientras Jazmin es solo una cardenal común y corriente.**

**Segundo: Jazmin es un extra que solo aparecera en este episodio (la verdad es que no sé si la volveré a usar en algun otro), mientras que a Megan planeo agregarla a la lista de personajes que aparecera en todo el trancurso del fic, además de… bueno mejor dejo que ustedes vayan haciendo sus sospechas.**

**Lamentablemente hoy por falta de tiempo y por que mi mamá quiere usar la compu, no podré responder a sus reviews, lo haré la proxima, lo prometo! =)**

**¿De que me olvido…? ¡Oh! Recuerden que ya se acercan los Kids Choice Awards 2012, y se requiere apoyo con sus votos por Rio a mejor pelicula animada, y para que no se repita lo mismo que en los oscar, (¡aún no lo supero! ¡Real in Rio debió ganar! ¬¬)**

**Voten en este link (quitando los espacios): **

http:/ www. nick. com/kids-choice-awards/2012/vote/animated-movie

**Bien, creo que es todo.**

**No olviden dejar un lindo Review ¡Son gratis xD!**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**Me despido**

**Bye! Salu2 desde Perú!**


	7. ¿Atrapados?

**Rio: Vida y Amor en la selva**

**HOLA! Aquí Carli(o Liz) volviendo a las andadas… digo ¡digo! ¡Trayéndoles un nuevo epi! (^_^)'**

**Paso mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Hehe lo sé, ando media retirada. Pero ya saben, lo usual que todos pasamos, escuela, tareas y mi cuenta en D. Art me quita algo de tiempo.**

**En fin, viendo más activa la sección de Rio en español y los nuevos fics, como que me dio ganas de actualizar también.**

**Ok, ahora si, continuemos con el fic…**

**Disclaimer: Rio la película y ninguno de sus personajes originales me pertenece (a excepción de los nuevos personajes que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores), pero si fuera así habría una serie después de la película y sería esta.**

**Episodio: ¿Atrapados?**

"Oigan, chicos ¿Dónde estamos?"-preguntó Blu siguiendo a sus amigos en un oscuro pasillo abandonado.

"¿Seguro que no es muy tarde, Pedro? Este es un gran evento… ¡Te dije debíamos llegar temprano!"-se quejo Nico ignorando la pregunta del guacamayo.

"Eh… amigos ¿podrían explicarme dónde…?-trató de hablar nuevamente Blu siendo interrumpido por Pedro.

"Tranquilo hermano, me aseguré de levantarme temprano especialmente hoy"-dijo este-"¡Además reducí mi desayuno por venir, así que me debes una!"

"Hooola… chicos…"-tarareó el guacamayo azul intentando llamar su atención por segunda vez.

"Juro que te lo compensaré luego, Pedro"-dijo el canario calmándose un poco-"Ahora solo quiero saber si tenemos todo listo, veamos…"-sacó una pequeña libreta y comenzó a revisarla. **(N/A: Ni idea de donde la sacó)**

"¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Hello? Guacamayo confundido por aquí…"-insistió Blu.

"Ya tenemos la banda sonora lista, la lista de invitados completa…"-lo volvieron a ignorar.

"Eh… si respecto a eso…"-fue diciendo el cardenal rascándose la cabeza-"Emm… en la escala del uno al diez ¿Qué tan molesto estarías si dijera que invite a unas cuantas aves más?"

"¡¿Qué?"-exclamó Nico histérico-"¡El lugar esta lleno, Pedro! ¿Cómo planeas que hagamos entrar a más aves?"

"¡Perdóname ¿si? ¡Es que me sobornaron con lasaña!"-lloriqueó Pedro.

"¡¿Y esa es tu excusa?"-exclamó el canario muy enojado.

"Esa es la verdad… ¡tenía hambre!"-gritó el cardenal de igual manera.

"Por favor solo deseo saber…"

"¡Bueno ya! ¡Estamos en el Gran Teatro Musical para aves, Blu! ¡¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?"-respondió Nico perdiendo la paciencia.

"Cielos…"-dijo el guacamayo azul sintiéndose lastimado.

"Lo siento, Blu, estoy algo nervioso ¿me perdonas?"-se disculpó el canario, al ver que había herido los sentimientos de su amigo.

"Vale, no hay problema"-acepto la disculpa-"A propósito, ¿De que se trata todo este evento?"

"Nee… ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues dijeron que era privado, debe ser algo importante"

"¡Yo te digo!"-habló el Pedro-"Por la absurda rivalidad que tiene con su hermano"-dijo señalando al canario.

"¿Es así, Nico? No sabía que tenías un hermano"-opinó Blu.

"No me gusta hablar de él… ¡Y no es absurda!"-se dirigió al cardenal.

"Uh! ¡Cuéntale de Danny! ¡Cuéntale!"-decía este dando saltitos.

"A eso iba"-afirmó Nico riendo levemente-"Desde pequeños, mi hermano mayor Daniel y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, él siempre se dedicaba a pasar encima de mí, me quitaba todo lo bueno que me pasaba y era el preferido de nuestros padres. Se fue a vivir a España y es reconocido como el más talentoso de allá…"

Blu y Pedro seguían escuchando muy atentos la historia del canario.

"…y como en los últimos años Daniel ha venido a Rio, a restregarme eso en la cara, es que decidimos competir el uno con el otro, para demostrarle que yo también puedo tener tanto o más talento que él"-concluyo.

"Suena interesante"-comentó el guacamayo azul-"Pero que tiene que ver Pedro en todo esto"

"Pues tenemos la oportunidad de ir con un acompañante para el canto en parejas, yo llevaré a Pedro y el de seguro a algún conocido de España"

"De algún modo, esto termino siendo internacional"-agregó el cardenal con una gran sonrisa.

"Pudieron avisarme antes para decirle a Perla que viniera"-se lamentó Blu

"Ya resolvimos eso con Rafie, Perla esta… allá junto a los otros"-el canario señaló hacia adelante.

Efectivamente, ellos eran los únicos que faltaban, la guacamaya ya estaba allí junto a Rafael, Agron, Eva, Liz y Megan, que había aceptado ir a pedido de la canaria.

Y así todo el grupo de aves se reencontraron y tras unos minutos de saludos y disgustos (solo por parte de la cardenal y el canario, recuerden que estos dos no se llevan muy bien ^_^') el cardenal se preparó para hacer uno de sus anuncios.

"Bien compadres"-se dirigió a los chicos presentes y luego miró a Perla, Liz, Megan y Eva-"Y comadres"-continuó recibiendo las risas de algunos-"Tienen quince minutos para hacer todo lo que deseen hasta que comience el espectáculo, así que A-pro-ve-chen"-terminó en su conocido tono hip hop.

"¡Genial! ¡Andando por algo de comer!"-exclamó Agron con entusiasmo-"¿Alguien se apunta?"

"Yo voy"-afirmó Rafael.

"¿Vienes con nosotros, Perla?"-preguntó Blu a su amada.

"Si, claro"-aceptó ella-"Oí que aquí sirven de los mejores licuados, iré a averiguarlo"

"Eh… ¿alguien sabe en que dirección debemos ir?"-cuestionó el tucán.

"Oh! Según esto"-El guacamayo azul señaló un pequeño letrero en la pared en el cual aparecía la palabra 'cafetería' al lado de una flecha que apuntaba a la derecha-"Es por este lado"

"Bien"-asintió Perla, ella y Rafael lo siguieron.

"¡Rumbo a la cafetería!"-gritó el guacamayo amarillo y anaranjado siguiéndolos también.

"¿Eh?... ¿Cafetería?"- preguntó Pedro con el rostro iluminado, pero antes que diera un paso para ir con ellos, fue tomado del ala por su mejor amigo.

"Luego Pedro. Aun hay algunas cosas que nos faltan preparar"

"Esta bien…"-se quejo el cardenal haciendo un puchero.

"Oye, Nico"-llamó Liz-"Te ayudo si quieres, digo así dejas que nuestro gordito consentido no muera de hambre"-se apoyó al lado del cardenal y le sonrió amistosamente.

"¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Estoy de acuerdo!"-se emocionó Pedro, captando la ayuda que le quería dar su amiga.

"Agradezco tu ayuda, angelito"-Nico sonrió agradecido-"Pero ya tenemos todo resuelto…"

"Pero si acabas de decir que no…"-trató de hablar el cardenal.

"Además"-el canario alzó la voz-"Esta será una competencia algo dura, ya organicé todo con Pedro y… ¿entiendes?"-se rasco la cabeza.

"E-esta bien"-asintió Liz sonriendo levemente.

"¿Y que harán ustedes?"-preguntó Nico a Eva y Megan, que aun estaban allí.

"Eso no te importa"-respondió la cardenal secamente.

"Eh… ¿Que harán ustedes?"-Pedro repitió la pregunta.

"No mucho en realidad"-Megan suavizo su expresión, pero aun sonando con indiferencia, mientras el canario hacía un gesto de enojo pensando '¿Cuál es su problema?'.

"Por ahora, solo iremos al tocador o como le llamen los humanos a hacer del baño"-siguió la cardenal y seguidamente se marchó con Eva y Liz a su destino. Dejando al canario y al cardenal solos pero no por mucho tiempo, no hasta que escucharon una voz muy conocida y odiada para el canario.

"Vaya… mirad eso, hermanito, no me habéis visto en más de un año y ni siquiera me saludas" **(N/A: No olviden que el tiene acento español por ser de allá ^_^)**

Pedro y Nico se voltearon, y justo en frente de ellos estaba de pie un canario muy parecido a este último, el rostro atractivo y la mirada atrayente parecía delatar el parentesco que tenían, salvo las dos plumas largas que caían sobre su frente a manera de flequillo y, por supuesto la ausencia de la singular chapita en la cabeza.

"De hecho, eso era lo que más estaba evitando"-dijo Nico sonriendo forzadamente.

"Espero que conserves ese humor hasta después de la presentación, Nicolas"-sonrió con malicia-"Cuando me nombren el ganador"

"Pues sigue esperando, Daniel, por que no será esta vez"-Nico lo miró desafiante.

"¿Sabéis algo? Seré bueno y te daré la oportunidad postergar esto un poco más, podríais hacerlo el tiempo que quieras, me vale, yo siempre estaré un paso más adelante que tu"-Daniel hizo un expresión de lástima-"Y hasta nuestros padres saben eso"

"Ellos pueden pensar lo que quieran"-se cruzó de brazos-"Su opinión dejo de importarme hace mucho tiempo"

El otro canario hizo una mirada pensativa.

"Hmm… ¿será verdad? ¿O solo lo dices por que en el fondo te despedaza el que me hayan preferido más a mi que a ti?"-pregunto en tono petulante.

"E-eso me da igual"-Nico apartó la mirada-"¡Estamos aquí para competir y no para recordar tonterías del pasado!"

"Oye, oye… tranquilo"-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-"Me pregunto que se necesita para hacerte entender que en lo que sea, siempre acabare superándote"

"Tal vez antes eso me habría hecho llorar, pero ahora eso se acabo"-miró a su hermano serio-"Ya no soy el mismo débil canario de antes, hermanito"

"Tienes razón"

"…?"

Daniel volvió a sonreír burlonamente.

"Ahora sois más llorón"

"¡Ya estuvo!¡Ven acá…!"-Nico se abalanzó contra su hermano con la intención de golpearlo por todo lo que le había dicho, sin embargo no pudo darle ni un solo golpe debido a que Pedro, que había escuchado toda la conversación, fue a interferir y a separarlos a ambos.

"Suerte, hermanito"-dijo Daniel una vez que logró apartarse de su furioso hermano e iba a reunirse con

"¡Calla presumido!"-grito Nico aún forcejeando

* * *

><p>Previamente de molestar a su hermano, Daniel se acercó a una bella ruiseñor que parecía ser su compañera para el espectáculo.<p>

"Berthany"-la llamó.

"¿Hmm?"

El canario se inclinó hacía ella y susurro…

"¿Harías algo por mi?"

"Depende… ¿Qué estéis planeando?"-el le hizo un gesto para que se acercara más.

"Necesito que te deshagas del cardenal"-susurró señalando disimuladamente a Pedro, quien aun estaba intentando calmar a Nico. **(Pero que raro sonó eso o.O)**

"¿Es muy necesario que lo haga?"

"Ya tenemos la victoria asegurada, pero igual es un riesgo"-susurró con malicia-"Haz algo, lo que sea… solo lo quiero fuera del camino…"

"Como digas"-asintió la ruiseñor.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?"-preguntó Perla siguiendo a Blu, Agron y Rafael a través de un largo tubo de ventilación xD.<p>

"Pregúntale eso a Blu"-respondió el tucán.

"Es verdad, Blu ¿no dijiste que nos llevarías a la cafetería por algo de comer?"-preguntó el guacamayo amarillo.

"Ese era el plan, el cartel decía que la cafetería estaba en esta dirección"- explicó el guacamayo azul-"Pero ahora dudo que sea cierto"

"Esperen"-los detuvo Perla-"¿Eso significa que… e-estamos perdidos?"

"Me gustaría decir que no a eso, pero no te puedo mentir"-respondió Agron.

La guacamaya dejo escapar un quejido.

"Ya cálmense, todos"-intervino Blu-"Este es un edificio amplio ¿verdad?"

"¿Y eso que?"

"Estoy seguro que si seguimos de largo por este tubo de ventilación, encontraremos alguna salida en poco tiempo…"-avanzó hacía adelante e hizo algunas señas a los demás para que lo siguieran, y así ellos con pesar siguieron al guacamayo hasta que se encontraron con unas rejillas que les impedían continuar-"O no…"

Blu sonrió nerviosamente mientras su pareja, Rafael y Agron lo piraban con un gesto de '¿Tú crees?'

* * *

><p>"Bueno, nuestra presentación salió mejor de lo que creí…"-iba diciendo Nico unto afligido, ya habían acabado su primera presentación y ahora ellos estaban atrás del escenario.<p>

"¿Bromeas? ¡Estuvo de lujo!"-Pedro por otro lado lucía muy optimista.

"Estuvo bien pero no perfecto"-mencionó enojado consigo mismo-"Además me puse nervioso y eso hizo que se me cayera la nota en el ultimo coro"

"Wow… esto es muy importante para ti, ¿eh?"

"Por supuesto. Es con mi hermano con quien compito, no le daré el lujo de burlarse de mi por hacer mal una presentación tan importante"

"Ah si… 'tu hermano' "-dijo Pedro haciendo énfasis-"Por cierto… ¿Tu y Danny siempre suelen llamarse así?"-el canario lo miró sin entender-"Daniel… Nicolas…"

"Normalmente si"

"Ah…"-comprendió el cardenal-"¿Y Por qué no le dijiste a Liz que cantara contigo? Es nuestra compositora ¿no?"

"Si, lo es y normalmente lo haría pero… ya lo dije, esto es algo entre Daniel y yo, siendo hermanos sé estas cosas suelen ser serias, no me sentiría bien si ella se involucrara"

Pedro lo miro pensativo. Estaba seguro de que había otra razón y Nico le estaba ocultando algo. Lo sabía; no por nada se hacía llamar su amigo de toda la vida.

"¿Seguro que esa es la razón, compadre?"

"Pues… si"-contesto el canario, no sonando muy convencido.

Varios aplausos invadieron el lugar. Al voltear hacia el escenario, de donde provenía el ruido, pudieron presenciar que la presentación de Daniel estaba por empezar…

"Ahora comenzando con la categoría de improvisación, un dúo que viene desde el otro lado del mundo ¡Danny y su siempre lista compañera, Berthany!"-anunció un ave que parecía ser el presentador.

"I don't wear designer clothes  
>I don't go to the finest schools<br>But, I know..."

Cantó Daniel paseando por el escenario, divisando de extremo a extremo el lugar, como buscando a alguien. La ruiseñor, o más conocida como 'Berthany' apareció desde atrás de él y después de sonreírse por el encuentro, continuaron con la melodía.

"I ain't no fool, baby.  
>I may not be a star<br>I'm not driving the sickest car  
>But, I know...<br>I can make you happy, baby"

Caminó unos pasos dejos de ella, extendió sus alas y la miro con cariño. A lo que Berthany respondió posando sus alas sobre su pecho.

"I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to  
>Your heart from the tip or your face"<p>

Siguió el canario, elevándose un poco en el aire, dando unas cuantas vueltas, regresando al lado de la ruiseñor rozando una de sus alas con su rostro, mientras esta la sujetaba con una suya.

"I'll give you my song  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true.<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl,<br>But all that I can do  
>Is give this song to you.<br>(B: Na na na, na na na)  
>(Na na na)"<p>

Ambos volaron hacia una barra, uno a cada extremo del escenario, ella con una sonrisa amorosa y el con una que podría derretir a cualquiera, obviamente sin dejar de cantar unísono.

"Yeah, I know that you are blessed  
>But, there's something you're missing yet<br>Your own melody...  
>Oh, baby.<p>

I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to  
>Your heart from the tip or your face<p>

I'll give you my song  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true.<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl,<br>But all that I can do  
>Is give this song to you.<p>

I'll give you my heart, my song, my words; baby  
>What I can say, I'll sing it.<br>Oh, Oooh, Oooooh.

I'll give my song and the rest to you baby  
>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.<p>

I'll give you my song  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true.<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl,<br>But all that I can do  
>Is give this song to you"<p>

Ambos se acercaron con esa última frase de la canción, y finalizaron tomados de las alas al borde el escenario.

El canario y el cardenal miraban la escena con atención, sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que el cardenal rompió el silencio.

"Me parece o necesitan estar más unidos, es una balada romántica ¿no?"

"Si… creo que no entienden lo que 'Dúo' significa"

"Igual…"-Pedro fue caminando hacia el pasillo.

"Oye, ¿A dónde vas?"

"A ningún lado solo a buscar algo de comer"-se encogió de hombros.

"¿Más para comer?"-Nico estaba atónito-"¿Qué con la lasaña con la que te sobornaron?"

"Nah… no me lleno del todo"-el cardenal hizo un puchero-"¡Déjame ir por más por favor!"

"No, lo siento ahora no"

"¡Por favorcitoooo!"

"No…"

"¡Por favorcito con crema batida y una cereza arribaaa!"

"¿Qué solo piensas en comida?"

"Por favor…"

El canario suspiró.

"Esta bien, pero que sea…"-antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, el cardenal ya se había marchado.

Pedro caminaba por los inmensos corredores, con aire optimista, buscando satisfacer a su estomago y de paso coquetear con algunas aves extranjeras de España que habían llegado a ver el evento.

"Waa… me pregunto donde podré encontrar comida…"-suspiró el cardenal.

"¿Disculpa? Eres Pedro ¿verdad?"-dijo una voz con un lindo acento español, haciendo que él volteara y se encontrara con la misma ruiseñor que había estado en el escenario minutos atrás.

"El mismo"-afirmó sonriente.

"No pude evitar oír lo que decías, si es de ayuda, la cafetería esta de ese lado"-la ruiseñor señaló el letrero en la pared en el cual aparecía la palabra 'cafetería' al lado de una direccional a la derecha.

"Woo!"-exclamó el cardenal muy alegre-"¡Gracias, bonita! ¡Mi estomago te lo agradece!"

Y en seguida voló por donde la ruiseñor le había indicado, mientras esta se dirigía detrás de unas cajas de madera que había cerca de allí, encontrándose con su compañero de escenario.

"El cardenal ya esta fuera de camino"-informó.

"Perfecto"-Daniel sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Y? ¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora, mi querida Berthany, solo tenemos que sentarnos, ponernos cómodos y ver a mi lindo hermanito fracasar"

* * *

><p>"¡Agh! ¡Como odio estar encerrado!"-se quejo Agron.<p>

"¿Y crees que yo la estoy pasando genial?"-dijo Perla igual de frustrada y se dirigió a su pareja-"Blu, tu eres experto en abrir jaulas ¿por qué no nos has sacado de aquí aún?"

"Por que en teoría esta no es una jaula, es un tubo de ventilación, generalmente asegurado por tornillos, bases de titanio y muchas veces de acero, es mas…"

"¿Cuál es el punto?"-preguntó el otro guacamayo con impaciencia.

"Que no es tan fácil abrir esto con solo girar de una palanquita"

Perla soltó otro quejido y empezó a empujar las rejillas hacia adelante.

"¡Haz algo Blu!"-se desesperó Agron imitando a la guacamaya.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué solo yo?"

"Porque tu nos metiste en esto"

"¡Me equivoque ¡¿esta bien? ¡Pudo pasarle a cualquiera!"-gritó el ofendido guacamayo azul.

"Bueno… ¡Al menos busca alguna manera de salir!"

"¡Intenta buscar alguna salida desde aquí! ¡Esta muy oscuro!"

"Y tampoco hay nada para comer"-dijo una voz bastante familiar.

"¡Pedro!"-gritaron todos al reconocer la voz del cardenal.

"¡Ah! ¡Hola, mis cuates!"-saludo él muy alegre-"Finalmente convencí a mi compadre de dejarme tomar un merecido almuerzo y…"-miró a todos lados dándose cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba-"¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?"

"Así que tu también ¿eh?"-aseguró Blu dándole a Agron una expresión de '¿Decías?" mientras este se volteaba con el seño fruncido.

Rafael que estaba sentado a un lado, se acercó al cardenal.

"¿El evento ya empezó?"-cuestionó.

"Si, hace como media hora"

"¿Cómo esta Nico?"-preguntó Perla.

"Bien"-asintió Pedro.

"¿Cómo están las chicas extranjeras?"-preguntó Agron sonriendo con picardía.

"Oh, muy bien"-asintió esta vez posando su ala en el hombro del guacamayo y sonriendo torpemente.

"Si ya terminaron de fantasear con chicas, podrían aportar alguna idea de cómo salir"-dijo Perla poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Cierto"-afirmó Pedro y miro a su amigo azul-"Blu, ya sácanos de aquí"

En lugar de responder el susodicho solo se golpeó la frente con el ala.

* * *

><p>Nico andaba caminando en círculos, impaciente.<p>

"_¿Cuanto de puede tardar un cardenal en llenar su estomago de lasaña?"_-pensó angustiado, para después soltar un suspiro, era de Pedro de quien estaba hablando.

"_¡Suficiente! ¡Si no viene él, iré a buscarlo yo!"_

Comenzó a correr en dirección desconocida, hasta que un fuerte golpe al estrellarse con otra ave, provocó que cayera al suelo.

"Ay…perdone, no vi por donde… ¿Liz?"-reconoció a su amiga.

"Amh… ¿Hola?"-sonrió ella y extendió su ala para ayudarlo a levantarse-"Vaya... manera de encontrarnos"

"Eso iba a decir"-trató de sonreír, pues la preocupación lo tenía bastante estresado.

"¿Me perdí de algo?"-preguntó Liz colocando su ala en el hombro de su amigo.

Nico dio un suspiro logrando calmarse un poco.

"Es Pedro… él salió a comer y no ha regresado"

"Pero ya casi es su turno"

"Lo sé y…"

"¡Ahora continuando con la categoría de improvisación, damas y caballeros… aquí llegan Nico y Pedro!"-se escucho la voz del presentador y varias ovaciones del público.

El canario volvió a suspirar y agacho la cabeza.

"Se acabó… iré a decirles que se cancela la presentación, para perder de una vez y darle otro motivo a mi hermano para humillarme…"

"De verdad lo siento"-Liz lo miró con tristeza en sus ojos-"Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte"

Nico pensó por un momento y tomó a la canaria de las alas, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara un poco.

"¿Recuerdas la letra de 'Give it up'?"

"Si, pero"

"¿Cantarías a dúo conmigo?"

"¿Q-Que?"-Liz estaba extrañada-"Pero hace rato dijiste que no…"

"¡Si, lo sé! y lo siento si te hice sentir mal, pero ahora de verdad necesito que me apoyes en esto, Liz"-le dedicó una de esas miradas a las que no se les puede decir que no.

* * *

><p><strong>Otra vez en los tubos de ventilación...<strong>

"Oye…"-llamó Rafael a Blu.

"¿Qué pasa, Rafie? ¿Hallaste algún método de cómo salir?"-preguntó al tucán.

"Agron tiene un método"-ambos voltearon a ver al guacamayo, el cual aún se encontraba golpeándose contra las rejillas para derribarlas, si conseguir éxito alguno.

"Eso puede funcionar…"-Rafael lo miró con cara rara-"…En un muy largo rato"-concluyó Blu.

"Nee… enserio debo volver"-dijo Pedro, preocupándose como nunca-"Le prometí a Nico regresar lo más pronto posible, si no lo hago de seguro me odiará... ¡Además aún tengo hambre!"

* * *

><p>"¡Bueno, ahora que…"-dijo el presentador, pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase, puesto que Megan apareció en el escenario y le entregó un pequeño sobre, para después marcharse sin decir nada.<p>

"Eh… ¡parece que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes!"-anunció y abrió el sobre le había entregado la cardenal-"Wow! ¡A esto le llamó improvisación! Veamos a este dúo de cantante-compositora! ¡Ya con ustedes: Nico y Liz!"

El publico aplaudió como dándole una corta apertura a la canción que ya estaba iniciando.

"Someday I let you win  
>Treat you right<br>Drive you outta your mind  
>Oh!"<p>

Inició Nico, cantando desde un lado del escenario, para después mirar hacía arriba, a una gran caja de madera, acomodado a modo de un escenario superior, donde se encontraba su compañera.

"You never met a chick like me  
>Burn so bright<br>I'm gonna make you blind"

Continuó Liz, mirándolo también desde arriba.

"Always want what you can't have  
>Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted<br>Make you feel good  
>As I'm with you<br>Let me shape ya boy  
>Let's get it started<p>

Give it up!  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a Shame<br>You don't put up a fight"

Él le hizo una señal para que se acercara, a lo que ella respondió de manera indiferente, intentó otra vez mirándola de manera desafiante, una vez consiguió llamar su atención sonrió de manera satisfactoria. Liz comenzó a descender al escenario principal, dedicándole a Nico una mirada bastante seductora, que obviamente jamás haría fuera de una presentación.

"It's a game  
>That we play<br>at the end of the night  
>It's the same old story<br>But you never get it right  
>Give it up!"<p>

Él se distrajo un poco al notar la manera en la que su amiga lo estaba mirando, pero rápidamente retomó la compostura y tomó la mano de la canaria, que acaba de aterrizar.

"Come a little closer  
>Baby baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby baby

So stop trying to walk way  
>No you won't<br>Ever leave me behind"

Nico la tomó de la cintura, la inclinó hacia atrás y le acarició el rostro sin dejar de observarla a los ojos con esa mirada atrayente que solo él sabía hacer. **(N/A: Kyaaa! X3)**

(L: Nooo)  
>You better belive that I'm here to stay (N: That's right)<br>Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (L: Ohhh)

Liz se perdió en esa mirada, pero una vez vuelta en si, se separó de esas alas que la tenían atrapada y continuó cantando con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

"Look at me boy cause I've got you where I want you  
>Isn't it so exciting?<br>Wanna shake you  
>Wanna break you<br>Take a backseat boy  
>Cuz now I'm driving"<p>

Mientras cantaban él se la pasaba intentando acercarse a rodearla con sus alas, arrinconándola en el escenario y demás maneras de coquetearle.

"Give it up!  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a Shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>It's a game<br>That we play  
>at the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up!"

Pero ella siempre encontraba la manera de apartarlo o frenar sus intentos.

"(L: Woahhhhhhhhh yeaaah  
>Woahhhhhhhhh heeey<br>Hey yay yay yeahhhhhhhhhhh)

Come a little closer, come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer, come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer, come a little closer  
>Baby<br>Yeah you're my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight!

Look at me boy cause I've got you where I want you  
>Isn't it so exciting?<br>Wanna shake you  
>Wanna break you<br>Take a backseat boy  
>Cuz now I'm driving"<p>

Nico comenzó a caminar hacia Liz, mientras esta dejaba de retroceder, así reduciendo la distancia.

"Give it up!  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a Shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>It's a game<br>That we play  
>at the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up!

Whohooooaaaahhh Yeah!"

Terminaron uno al frente del otro, en medió del escenario, sin dejar de sonreír.

El lugar entero se llenó de aplausos, incluso más que lo que habían dado a la otra pareja. La cual solo observaba desde atrás de todo el centro de la acción.

"¿No decíais que teníamos la victoria asegurada?"-preguntó Berthany.

"No me imaginé que encontrara a alguien en tan poco tiempo"-contestó Daniel fríamente.

"A mi me parece que si se la tenía bien guardada a esa tal Liz"-comentó la ruiseñor. El canario sonrió con malicia.

"Así que la chica se llama Liz…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en Roma… no mentira, en los tubos de ventilación xD<strong>

Agron, usando sus garras trazaba una línea diagonal sobre otras cuatro verticales y miraba hacia un punto fijo en un rincón.

"Bien, soy yo, Agron reportando, mientras estoy apunto de cumplir la hora numero cinco aquí…"-relataba como quien dirigiéndose a una cámara.

"¿Hora cinco?"-se extraño Perla-"Recién llevamos cuarenta minutos aquí"

"…en esta prisión de hacer indestructible"-continuó hablando, como si de un documental se tratara.

"Es un tubo de ventilación"-la guacamaya rodo los ojos.

"A oscuras, sin nada para beber…"

"¡Y para comer tampoco!"-chilló Pedro y empezó a llorar en el hombro del guacamayo, mientras este lo consolaba.

"¿A quien le están hablando?"-preguntó Blu ante el anormal comportamiento de sus amigos-"Somos los únicos aquí"

"Creo que ya los perdimos"-comento Rafael.

Pero mientras miraban a sus compañeros con rareza, unas voces provenientes de afuera que pronunciaban cada uno de sus nombres, llamó su atención. En el instante en que reconocieron las voces, el tucán y la pareja de guacamayos azules, corrieron hacia las rejas que los mantenían alejados del exterior, pidiendo ayuda.

"¡Hey! ¡Al fin los encontramos!"-exclamo Eva reencontrándose con su esposo, de igual manera que todos los demás.

"Ahora que están todos aquí…"-fue diciendo Rafael.

"… ¿Nos dan una ayudadita?"-concluyó Blu.

"¿Abrir esta cosa?"-irrumpió Megan y camino hacia los barrotes de las tejas-"Todos apártense"-ordenó, a lo que las aves atrapadas obedecieron sin protestar. La cardenal se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y después de observar brevemente los barrotes, dio un empujón con una de sus patas e inmediatamente la rejilla se desplomó en frente de ellos.

Tanto el tucán, los tres guacamayos, y el cardenal cresta roja, la miraron impresionados.

"¿C-cómo es que tú…?"-intentaba preguntar el guacamayo azul, pero estaba tan impactado que se le hacía difícil articular una palabra. Perla se explicó.

"Él se refiere a que ¿cómo es que se abriera con el pequeño empujón que tu le diste y no con todo los que empujamos nosotros desde allá adentro?"

La cardenal cresta roja encogió de hombros y contestó.

"Sencillo, las rejas estaban defectuosas, para abrirlo solo bastaba con empujar desde afuera o jalar desde adentro"

Blu rió torpemente.

"¿Lo ves?"-dijo Agron-"Te dije que debíamos empujar"

"See… ¿Cómo no te escuche?"-mencionó con sarcasmo el guacamayo azul.

Así fueron saliendo de la angosta prisión metálica, seguidos por Perla que solo daba un suspiro. Rafael junto a Eva, él disculpándose por haberla hecho preocuparse y ella diciéndole que quedarían a manos si duplicaba su turno de cuidar a los niños.

Entre tanto Liz y Megan hablaban de temas triviales **(N/A: No muy importantes en este episodio)**. Pedro se escabulló detrás de la cardenal.

"¡Megan!"-exclamó abrazándola por detrás.

"¡Wah! ¿Qué diablos haces?"-se sorprendió esta.

"¡Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por sacarnos de allí! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!"

"¡Ya! ¡Aléjate de mí!"-se soltó rápidamente del agarre y se fue junto a Liz, dando zancadas.

El cardenal rió de la divertida reacción de la cardenal y corrió a reunirse con su mejor amigo.

"¡Oye, hermano!"

Nico se volteó hacia él.

"Perdón por no haber llegado a tiempo, fui por comida y de alguna manera llegué aquí"-se disculpó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

"No hay problema, compadre"-el canario sonrió.

"¿Eh?"-el cardenal se extraño de la reacción de su compañero.

"¡Ah si! No te conté ¿verdad?"-Pedro negó con la cabeza-"Liz y yo cantamos en la presentación y bueno… ¡Por fin hice a mi hermano morder el polvo!"-agregó con una expresión juguetona.

"¡De lujo!"-lo felicitó riendo.

"¡Lo sé!"-rió también-"¡Vaya, compadre! ¡Debiste ver su cara cuando anunciaron al ganador!"

"¡Creo que esto es una razón para merendar!"

"¿Hambre otra vez?"-enarcó una ceja.

El cardenal asintió.

"Tu si que no tienes remedio…"-Nico empezó a caminar hacia la misma dirección que habían tomado los otros, dejando atrás a su amigo.

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Estuve cinco horas encerrado en esa cosa! ¡Sé más considerado! ¡Quiero mi lasaña!"-se excusó Pedro, con las alas extendidas.

**-Fin del episodio-**

**Aproveche a terminar este epi, antes de las vacaciones de medio año, así que…**

**¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Y hablando de odiar, que onda con este nuevo personaje, Daniel(Danny). Es detestable, ni yo sabía que Nico tenía un hermano y que encima lo llame por su nombre completo: Ni-co-las, lo que si es seguro es que trama algo y no pienso dar más información por ahora… aunque me gusta su acento español xD**

**Como seguro ya deben haberse dado cuenta, ambas canciones son de Victorious… Si! No me pude resistir! Ambas me encantan, después de todo creo que será la única vez que dos canciones de este show en un mismo capitulo.**

**Ah! Confieso que este fue uno de los primeros epis que se me ocurrieron para iniciar este fic, y como hay periodos en los que la inspiración no me falta y ando creando e ideando cosas…(es enserio, muchas veces tengo que andar con lápiz y papel a la mano) recordé este fic, reuní todas las demás ideas que tenía anotadas… bueno…**

**Lo tenía listo desde hace unos días, el plan era publicarlo a mitad de mis vacaciones de medio año, pero como las manos me picaban para actualizar, es que les traje esto antes n_n**

**En fin… se que han estado sucediendo algunos problemas entre nuestro querido autor y el usuario nicolas. coomm que finalmente tuvo un buen término.**

**A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado esta comunidad no es para atacarnos entre nosotros, sino para relacionarnos amigablemente con los demás fans de nuestra película favorita, compartir nuestras ideas mediante fics y comentarios, y así pasar un buen rato.**

**Por eso, de acuerdo con lo que Agron dijo, es mejor dejar todo este pleito atrás y comenzar de nuevo, así que nicolas. coomm si ya has dado tus disculpas por tus criticas y deseas unirte a nuestra comunidad de Rio-fans, de mi parte no tendrás ninguna oposición, es más te apoyaré si desea hacer fics en el futuro =D**

**Recuerden el dicho de "Hagan la paz, no la guerra"**

**Ahora, dejando este tema de lado, paso respondiendo reviews:**

**A KevinBlu: ¡Gracias! Hehe, seguro que no lo viste debido a mis largos periodos de actualización. Espero que se cumpla eso que dijiste de la franquicia, Rio es una gran película y merece ser reconocida. Y en cuanto a la pequeña bromita de la miel, dado que Megan se volverá un personaje recurrente, habrá más de estas bromas xD.**

**ATrisque-o-galego: Verdad que si? Real in Rio de lo mejor, merece más que una nomina, pero bueno… gracias por comentar ;-)**

**A Agron: Pues si, se puede decir que he vuelto, con algo de retraso, pero he vuelto. MSN? Oh… pues me tuve que crear uno nuevo, el anterior me lo bloquearon, pero envíame un PM y te paso el nuevo, así para estar más en contacto ^/^**

**A ashkore15: Que bien que te haya hecho reir, haha ponte en mi lugar a la hora de visualizar las escenas, muchas veces se me quedan mirando raro riéndome sola. Te agradezco el review.**

**A hoffman46: ¿De veras? Pues estoy feliz de estar aquí n_n y de tener tan buenos lectores, yo que ni pensaba llegar a los diez reviews xD. Gracias por el apoyo (hehe bienvenida con V xD)**

**A link hero of time 67: Si! De vuelta aquí! Retiro permanente, espero que no. Tal vez con algunos retrasos pero siempre con un nuevo epi y así hasta terminarlo. Thank you!**

**A ILoveMusicSong: HOLA! Secuela, claro que si! Y más con las galletitas xD! Es el sueño de muchos. Lo de Agron y Blu también lo pasé yo, me basé en mis clases de Ed. Fisica, créeme no eres la única .! Concuerdo con lo otro, al pobre Nico siempre le pasan cosas malas, a las autoras nos gusta torturarlo xD, pero sea torturado o no, las fans seguimos amándolo X3! Thanks for the review!**

**A Givala: Amiga de DArt, que bueno que te haya gustado.**

**A nicolas. coomm creo que ya deje un mensaje para ti ¿cierto? Me alegra que te gusten mis historias.**

**¿Que se me olvida? ¿? Oh! Si! Si! En mi cuenta de Deviant Art, publiqué un dibujo referente este episodio. Si quieren verlo solo busquen en Carliz97(See... igual que mi cuenta de aquí) y de paso uno que otro de mis dibujos.**

**Okey! Es todo por el momento, espero no tardar mucho en el próximo.**

**No olviden dejar un Review, son gratis y pueden llegar a hacer muy feliz a esta incomprendida autora.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Me despido**

**Bye! Salu2 desde Perú!**


	8. ¡Juego de Parejas!

**Rio: Vida y Amor en la Selva**

**HOLA! Aquí Carli****(o Liz) reportándome después de un laaargo tiempo de no actualizar este fic.**

**Pido que entiendan un poco, todo en estos meses se ha estado complicando y salí de vacaciones recién en enero. **

**Se que el ****Dia de San Valentín ya paso pero no pude evitar hacer un episodio temático. Espero que la hayan pasado genial con esa persona especial, entre amigos o bien, forever alone como yo (u.u)**

**A ver como la pasan nuestros amigos emplumados…**

**Obvio que todo girará en torno a nuestra romántica parejita protagónica Blu y Perla y obvio que, como el título del episodio lo dice, iremos jugando un poco con el romance en este episodio.**

**Ah! Y les recomendaría que además de leer traten de imaginarse un poco las escenas, créanme será mejor =3**

**Bueno, mejor los dejo con el epi. Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Rio la película y ninguno de sus personajes originales me pertenece (a excepción de los nuevos personajes que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores), pero si fuera así habría una serie después de la película y sería esta.**

**Episodio 7: ¡Juego de Parejas!**

Los rayos del sol matutino empezaban a iluminar la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, despertando a todo mundo de su profundo sueño. Salvo a una pareja de guacamayos azules que ya se encontraban desayunando en su nido.

"Wahh… Que temprano es"-bostezó en guacamayo azul-"Recuérdame, Perlita ¿Por qué me has despertado tan temprano?"

"¿Qué es malo el querer desayunar con el ave que tanto quiero?"-preguntó Perla dándole un bocado a su jugoso mango de desayuno.

"No es nada malo pero ¿era necesario madrugar?"

"Es que prometía llegar temprano a mi nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo y quería desayunar contigo antes de salir"

"¿Trabajo de medio tiempo?"-preguntó Blu.

"¿No sabes lo que es?"

"Si, sé exactamente lo que es, solo que no sabía que tenías que trabajar"

"Claro que si pero al contrario de los humanos no lo hago por que lo necesite, ya ha pasado un tiempo que vivimos aquí y tengo que ponerme al corriente"-respondió-"Además lo tomo más como un pasatiempo, tu también deberías hacerlo"

"¿Ponerme al corriente aquí?"

La guacamaya asintió.

"¿Por qué no vas al Club a ayudar a Nico y a Pedro?"

"¿Yo? ¿Trabajar en el Club?"

"Liz me dijo que andaban necesitando a alguien que les ayude en algunas cosas, además así aprenderás algo más de Rio y de esta selva"-animó ella-"¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que trabajando en el Club?"

El guacamayo se quedo en silencio por un momento con una expresión pensativa.

"Hazte tiempo para pensarlo ¿si?"-Perla le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba-"Yo ya me tengo que ir a la Florería de Eva antes de que se me haga tarde"

Blu salió de su trance.

"No sabía que Eva tenía una florería"

"Ni yo. Dice que es una manera de des estresarse de su rutina maternal"-la guacamaya se aproximó a la salida-"Me tengo que ir"

Él la siguió-"Quisiera que te quedaras un poquito más"-hizo un puchero.

"¿Un poquito más?"-ella lo miró seductora-"¿Qué tanto?"

Blu se inclinó poco hacia adelante para besarla, mas Perla en un rápido movimiento ya había cambiado la posición en la que estaban, ahora era ella la que lo sostenía de la cintura imitando una posición de paso de baile.

"¡Oye, Blu! ¡Perla! ¿Están libres? Les queríamos avisar que…"

Ambos guacamayos se quedaron inmóviles, al verse interrumpidos por sus dos amigos fiesteros que acababan de llegar a la entrada y que a la vez no dejaban de mirarlos con una expresión de sorpresa.

"Es muy temprano para que suban a ese nivel"-bromeó el cardenal.

La pareja azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Ya, Pedro… no los molestes"-intervino el canario.

"Gracias"-dijo Blu.

"Aunque si hubo un poco de duda con lo que hacían"-murmuró este por lo bajo, sonriendo pícaramente.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Y bien que se les ofrece?"-preguntó Perla un tanto enojada por la interrupción.

"¡Ah si!"-exclamó Pedro-"¿Qué era?"

El cardenal y el canario se miraron confundidos mientras la pareja de guacamayos azules quería auto golpearse en la frente.

"¡Ah! ¡La fiesta de mañana!"-recordó Nico.

"¡Eso!"-Pedro sacó un volante desde atrás-"¡Mañana haremos una fiesta temática del día de los tortolitos enamorados! ¡Y ustedes están invitados!"

Blu tomó la pequeña hoja entre sus alas y junto a Perla vieron su contenido:

_¡Feliz Día San Valentín!_

_Para celebrar este día tan importante, el Club de la Samba se enorgullece en presentar el "Día de Parejas"!_

_Una fiesta única y privada, con entretenimiento, música y…_

_(P: ¡Buena comida!)_

_(N: Pedro, no interrumpas… ¬¬)_

…_Todo bajo la supervisión de sus anfitriones Nico y Pedro!... que tampoco estarán fuera de esta temática._

_Solo se aceptará a todo aquel que venga acompañado._

_Así que si no tienes pareja… ¡No vengas!_

_Fecha: 14 de Febrero de 20…_

"Suena bien"-afirmó Blu.

Perla asintió-"¿Y De quien fue la idea?"

Pedro se aclaró la garganta-"Obviamente, como toda buena mente creativa detrás de los planes del Club, me alaga decir que fue mi…"

"Liz tuvo la idea"-lo cortó el canario.

"¡Ah! ¡Dame el crédito una vez!"-el cardenal haciendo un puchero.

"¿Y en que consiste esta actividad?"-preguntó Perla.

"Piénsenlo, de seguro mañana todas las aves de esta selva estarán pensando en el lugar adecuado para llevar a sus citas, pasarla bien juntos…"

"Y para ponerse cariñositos todo el día, como ustedes antes de que llegáramos"-Pedro los miró de manera pervertida. Blu y Perla volvieron a incomodarse.

El canario continuó.

"Entonces mi angelito sugirió ¡El hacer una fiesta de San Valentín! De esa forma, nuestro querido publico no tendrá que molestarse en buscar donde llevar a sus parejas, sin contar que esto también beneficiará al Club"-exclamó Nico muy entusiasta-"Todo con la idea de hacerle pasar un buen rato a nuestro querido público"

"¡Me agrada! ¡Iremos sin falta!"-Perla miró a su amado-"¿Verdad, Blu?"

"Por mi esta bien"

Perla recordó que tenía que irse a ver a Eva, así que rápidamente se despidió de sus amigos y de su amado. Para luego abandonar el árbol.

"Bien ahora nosotros iremos a avisarle a los demás acerca de la fiesta"-Pedro asintió, y lo siguió a la salida.

"¡Espera, Nico!-llamó Blu-"¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?"

"Seguro, Blu"-respondió-"Anda adelantándote, Pedro. Yo luego te alcanzo"-este afirmó y se marchó.

El guacamayo y el canario salieron del nido de la pareja azul. Una vez abajo, el guacamayo hablo…

"Quiero trabajar en el Club"

"¿Eh?"

"Ya sabes. Contigo, Liz y Pedro"-trató de explicarse mejor.

"Si, ya sé a que te refieres, pero no es tan fácil como parece…"-ladeó un poco la cabeza-"… y no creo que seas el más indicado"

"¿Cómo es eso de indicado? No puede ser tan difícil"-insistió-"Linda también solía tener un empleo y he leído mucho acerca de ese ámbito y lo que se requiere"

"Hablo de que esto es algo a lo que tendrías que comprometerte…"

"Puedo comprometerme"

"No basta con solo decirlo, Blu, llegará un punto en el que no podrás tener una vida estable"-replicó el canario-"… y lo digo por experiencia"-murmuró esto último.

"Me adaptare todo lo que pueda"

"Podrías llegar a asustarte..."

Blu se extraño-"No sé como responder a eso"

Nico no parecía cambiar de opinión-"¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo?"

"Así es. Ya llevo meses viviendo aquí y quiero unirme a sus fiestas y costumbres raras"-elevó su tono de voz-"¡Quiero adaptarme a Rio! ¡He leído decenas de libros por lo que el conocimiento no es un reto para mí! ¡Nico, tú sabes perfectamente que lo que mas quiero ahora es aprender a vivir como un ave normal en este lugar y esta selva! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes ¿verdad?!"

Era definitivo que cuando el guacamayo azul quería lograr algo, se esforzaba realmente por hacerlo.

"M-me estas dando miedo, Blu"-el canario retrocedió unos pasos.

"¡Pero se que puedo tener lo necesario!"

"Blu, tranquilo. No me estas escuchando, no es cosa de conocimiento sino…"-

"¡¿Entonces por qué no!?"-Blu perdió la paciencia en un instante y acorraló fuertemente a su amigo contra el árbol, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor.

"Ay…"

"¡Perdón!"-se disculpó el guacamayo rápidamente, pareciendo haber recuperado la compostura.

Ninguno dijo nada por un momento, Blu seguía con la mirada fija en el canario, mientras este cambiaba su expresión por una sonrisa amistosa para finalmente decir…

"De acuerdo"

"¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

"De acuerdo"-suspiró Blu.

"Si lo tienes claro ¿Ya puedes soltarme?"-Nico intentaba en vano de moverse pues el árbol detrás de él se lo impedía y tenía a Blu a pocos centímetros de frente-"Si alguien nos ve así podría malpensar"

Su amigo azul al darse cuenta de ello cedió el camino al canario, bajando la cabeza con pena-"S-si. Lamento haberte gritado"

Nico se sacudió las plumas antes de responder-"Esta bien"

El guacamayo sonrió aliviado.

"Empezaras con algo fácil, el Día de Parejas de mañana, debes ir con Perla y nos ayudaras"

"Claro ¿Y que es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Mañana les explicaré. Tu solo cumple con asistir a medio día, una hora antes de que comience"-avisó Nico y después de decirse adiós, ambos se fueron por su camino.

* * *

><p>"¿Hasta aquí entendieron?"<p>

En el club de la samba estaban reunidos dos guacamayos azules, dos cardenales cresta roja y dos canarios amarillos, a la hora que había sido acordada. Perla, Megan y Pedro asintieron.

Blu alzo su ala para llamar la atención del canario-"¿Así que el chiste es actuar como una pareja normal y responder preguntas?"

"¡Tómenlo como un juego! Solo acompañaran a un pequeño grupo de aves. Compórtense como anfitriones y respondan cualquier pregunta en caso que las hagan…"-Perla interrumpió.

"¿A que clase de preguntas te refieres?"

"Peguntas acerca de su relación"

"¿Eh…? ¿Y si es algo vergonzoso?"-preguntó Blu, tenso.

"¿Qué haremos entonces?"-Perla lo imitó.

"Pues traten de ser sinceros. Ustedes están juntos de verdad, no necesitan fingir"-Nico se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la canaria-"¿Hay algo más que agregar?"

Liz camino hacia la pareja de cardenales-"Pedro, por favor no intentes nada sucio. Creo saber cuales son tus intenciones"-dijo mirando serio al cardenal, quien hizo un puchero y afirmó. Liz no solía ser muy estricto con él, claro mientras no fuera necesario.

"Y Megan, por favor prométeme que no dañarás permanentemente a Pedro cuando intente algo contigo"

La cardenal miró de reojo a Pedro que le sonreía de manera pícara-"No lo prometo"

"¿Que hay de ustedes dos?"-preguntó el cardenal a los canarios.

"Existen las citas de un día"-respondió Liz mirando a Nico, el cual solo asintió.

En medio de la conversación otro canario amarillo anaranjado se acercó al canario, le susurró algo en voz baja y luego se marchó-"Bien, llego la hora de abrir. Y recuerden, toda pareja que haga algo subido de tono será excluida del la celebración"

* * *

><p>La música iba como fondo perfecto, cada los canarios, cardenales y guacamayos iban a cargo de un grupo de aves por pareja, dando inicio a la celebración.<p>

"¡Les doy la bienvenida al Club de la Samba!"-comenzó Nico dirigiéndose a su grupo a cargo.

"¡Seremos sus anfitriones este día…!"-siguió Pedro igual que el canario.

"… ¡Les deseamos un Feliz Día de los Enamorados! …"-continuó Blu imitándolo también.

"…Y que la pasen de lujo!"-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>"Emm… bueno, la verdad no entendí mucho de lo que teníamos que hacer... pero…"-habló el guacamayo azul, rascándose la cabeza.<p>

Las otras cinco parejas lo miraron en silencio.

"Umm… P-pueden empezar por sus nombres…"-dijo tímidamente una guacamaya de ojos rosados.

"Ah! Si!"-le siguió quien parecía venir con ella. Las demás aves asintieron.

"Tienen razón, si pasaremos el resto del día juntos, nos tenemos que conocer"-aceptó la guacamaya azul-"Mi nombre es Perla y el que esta a mi lado es mi novio, Blu"

"Es un gusto conocerlos, Blu y Perla"-dijo la guacamaya-"Yo me llamo Rosie y él es mi novio Leo"-señalo a su acompañante.

"¿Rosie?... Ah! ¡Suena parecido a Rosa, como tus ojos!"-sonrió Blu-"Es un placer conocerlos a ti y a Leo"

"¿Qué tal si seguimos con las presentaciones? ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?"-preguntó Perla a otra pareja.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué onda, compadres y comadres?"-saludó el cardenal a sus cinco parejas a cargo.<p>

"¿Que hay, Pedro?"-saludo un guacamayo.

"¿Quién es tu amiga?"-preguntó una canaria, mirando a Megan.

"El ave bonita que me acompaña es Meg"

"¡¿Cómo me has llamado, idiota!?"

"Awww! ¡Megan, me quieres tanto!"

* * *

><p>"Creo que aquí ya nos conocen"-mencionó el canario riendo.<p>

"Así es, aunque…"-saludo una guacamaya.

"No teníamos idea de que ustedes estaban…"-continuó el guacamayo que iba con ella, en tono picaron.

"Eso es por que…"

"¡No! ¡Nico, espera!"-intervino la canaria-"Prometiste que no se lo diríamos a nadie"

"Sabes que no podemos mentirles, Liz"

"Pero sabes que lo nuestro debe ser secreto, y si alguien más se entera… me sentiría incómoda"-decía mientras se ruborizaba.

"Liz…"

Las otras parejas se acercaron más a ellos, muy interesados en oír la conversación. (Inserte fondo dramáticamente resplandeciente xD)

El canario la tomó del rostro acercándolo hacia el suyo.

"No les diré entonces"-susurró Nico tiernamente-"Pero si llegara a pasar algo, no dejes que nadie más que yo te toque… quiero ser el único que pueda poseerte"

"No te preocupes por eso, además…"-sonrojo-"… yo también quiero ser la única con ese privilegio"** (N/A: Que exagerados…)**

"Kyaaa~!"-gritaron un grupo de aves, emocionadas ante el acto escénico exageradamente dramático. **(N/A: Y se la creen xD)**

* * *

><p>"¿Y ahora….?"-Blu estaba frente al grupo de aves, todos se habían presentado y él ya no sabía que decir. En su desesperación miro a sus compañeros más cercanos, para sacar alguna idea.<p>

"Disculpen…"-una canaria levanto un ala para hablar.

"¿Si?"

"Bueno, tengo una pregunta para ustedes"

"Si, adelante"

"Emm… Blu"-miró al guacamayo-"¿Qué pensaste de Perla el primer día que la viste?"

"Perla era…"-Muchos se acercaron más para oír su respuesta-"… diferente"

"¿Diferente?"-cuestionó la guacamaya azul-"¿Solo eso era para ti?"

"N-no, diferente… en una manera… peculiar"-trataba de pensar en las palabras correctas.

"¿Me estas llamando extraña?"

"¡No! ¡Para nada!"-negó Blu riendo nerviosamente-"Aquella vez fuiste algo feroz pero…"

"¡¿Feroz?!"-ahora si estaba enojada-"¿Sabes, Blu? Si te asusto tanto tal vez no debiste acortejarme en primer lugar"

"Uhhh…"-las parejas espectadoras pusieron una expresión de tristeza al ver como Perla dejaba atrás a Blu.

"No fue lo que quise decir… Perla…"-este se lamentó en voz baja.

"…"

"Tomemos un descanso, les recomiendo que vayan a la mesa de bocadillos"-sugirió Blu rompiendo en tenso ambiente que se había formado, las demás aves hicieron caso de lo que dijo.

"_Tenía que abrir el pico…"_-pensó el guacamayo, compungido-"_¿Ahora que?_-se preguntaba_-"¿Que podría ser peor que tu novia se enoje contigo en día de San Valentín?"_

Tenía que arreglar las cosas en cuanto antes, pues no quería que su primer día de San Valentín terminara junto a Perla terminara en un mal recuerdo. De casualidad miró hacia sus demás compañeros_-"¿Cómo les estará yendo a ellos?"_-dirigió su atención a la pareja de canarios primero.

* * *

><p>"¿Y cual es el motivo de ocultar su relación?"-preguntó una cardenal a los canarios.<p>

"Liz es mi compositora"-respondió Nico, apegando un poco más el cuerpo de la chica-"Ese tipo de relaciones más allá del trabajo no es bien vista por muchos y es casi… imposible"-Liz apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su "amado" al escuchar eso último.

"Awww…"-suspiraron algunos.

"Un amor prohibido"-dijo un guacamayo.

"Es tan triste"-agregó una cardenal.

"Pero, no es tan malo ¿saben?"-todos voltearon hacia el canario. (Fondo dramáticamente brillante otra vez…)-"Es más placentero ver las lindas expresiones que hace cuando se avergüenza y saber que solo yo podre verla de esa manera"

"N-Nico…"-susurró Liz.

"Kyaaa~! ¡Son compañeros de día y amantes de noche!"

"¡¿Quien es el dominante en su relación!?"

Los canarios voltearon nuevamente a responder la pregunta. Nico sonrió seductoramente.

"Creo que estas hablando de mi"

"¡Nico! ¡Basta! ¡No seas mentiroso!"-dijo Liz haciendo un pucherito.

"¿Qué?"

"Quien domina aquí soy yo"-explicó la canaria-"Y tu eres el pasivo"

"¿Pasivo?"-decía él con ironía-"No es cierto, yo solo obedezco a tus peticiones si quejarme"

Liz soltó una carcajada-"Eso es ser pasivo"

Las demás parejas también se rieron ante lo tierna que se veía la parejita en su pequeña discusión.

"Si no me crees…"-el canario interrumpió el ameno momento, se acercó nuevamente al rostro de la chica mirándola encantadoramente-"Mejor dejamos esto por ahora y esta noche, cuando estemos solos te demuestro quien manda aquí"

"S-si…"

Los gritos de emoción y fanatismo romántico nuevamente los rodearon.

"_Lo hacen parecer tan fácil"_-pensó Blu, viendo impresionado_-"¿Qué tal le ira a Pedro?"-_se volvió hacia ellos.

* * *

><p>"Awww! Es tan lindaaa!"-decía alegremente una guacamaya mientras le apretaba las mejillas a la cardenal. Esta tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpear a la guacamaya, sin embargo se contenía para no espantar al resto de espectadores.<p>

"¿Ya quieren dejar a mi ave bonita? No olviden que es mía"-interrumpió Pedro atrayendo a la cardenal consigo.

Megan suspiro de alivió al no sentir más presión en su cara.

"¡Pedro! ¿Y dime como la conociste?"-preguntó un guacamayo.

"¡Si!"

"¡Cuéntanos cada detalle!"

"Bien, Liz me la presentó hace un tiempo y venía con frecuencia al Club… Oh! Y hace poco nos sacó a mí y a unos amigos de un corredor de metal de un solo golpe ¿No es genial?-explicó el cardenal muy entusiasmado.

"¡Así es~!"-dijo una canaria y miró a su acompañante con ojos de ilusión-"¿A que no hacen la pareja más linda de todas?"-su acompañante asintió.

"Por supuesto"-exclamó enérgicamente el cardenal-"¡Meg y yo nos queremos tanto! ¡Estaremos juntos para siempre! ¿O no mi ave bonita?"

La cardenal bajo la cabeza dando un gruñido, su rostro se volvió sombrío y Pedro no tardó en notarlo.

"¿Megan?"-el cardenal se preocupo aun más ante la rápida huída de la su compañera-"¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?"

"…"

"¿Eh? ¿Entonces no habrán más preguntas?"-preguntó una guacamaya. Las demás aves observaron como su anfitrión los dejaba por seguir a su 'novia'

"_Hmm… parece que no soy el único con problemas"-_pensó Blu y bebió del coco de la mesa a su lado-"Uff…"-dio un pesado suspiro.

"Que suspiro tan largo"

"Agron, no sabía que estabas aquí"-el guacamayo azul se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

"¿Quién crees que se encarga de la música de ambientación?"-el guacamayo amarillo sonrió con ironía.

"Cierto… ¿Pero no deberías estar ocupado en eso?"

"Es mi hora de comer, además aprovecho de vigilar de cerca a los demás tórtolos"-explicó Agron mirando a su alrededor-"Muchos aquí no tienen pudor y andan haciendo lo que quieran"

Blu se ruborizó al escuchar ese comentario.

"No llevamos ni dos horas de la fiesta y ya me he expulsado a cuatro parejas, imagínate eso"

"Me lo imagino…"

"¿Y por qué tienes esa cara?"

"Realmente arruine todo con Perla"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Dije una gran tontería y la ofendí. ¡No pude ser más estúpido!"-se lamentó.

* * *

><p>El cardenal se asomó por una de las entradas de atrás del Club, junto a una pila de cajas de madera-"¿Megan?"<p>

"Vete"

Dio unos pasos hacia donde provenía la voz. La cardenal estaba recostada de lado sobre una de las cajas.

"No lo hare por mucho que me lo pidas"-Pedro le dedico una mirada seria, muy inusual en él.

"¡Que te vayas!"

"No lo hare"

"¡Bien!"-se incorporó y se dispuso a bajar hacia el suelo-"¡Entonces yo me iré!"

"¡Megan!"

Ella no pudo dar un paso mas, el cardenal ya la había tomado del ala, manteniendo su firme expresión-"Necesito que me expliques…"

"¡No quiero hacerlo!"

"¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando te emparejaron conmigo?"

"¡No te interesa!"-trato inútilmente de soltarse de su agarre.

"¡Claro que si!"

"¡¿Por qué!?"

"¡Por que me interesa todo de ti!"

La cardenal se quedo callada por un momento, sin saber que decir-"¿Q-que estas diciendo… Idiota?"

* * *

><p>"Ohh… ¿Por que tenía que pasar esto hoy?"-lloriqueó el guacamayo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con el coco del que había estado bebiendo.<p>

"Blu, ya tranquilízate"

"Es que fue todo mi culpa por hablar sin pensar, soy un terrible anfitrión"-habló, acongojado-"Solo era cosa de responder a lo que te preguntaban, mira a Liz y a Nico…"

* * *

><p>"Nico ¿Podrían mostrarnos un poco de lo que suelen hacer cuando no los ven?"<p>

"Si Liz me lo permitiera"-la apretó un poco contra sí. Le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego descender a su cuello.

"Nico… ngh… no aquí"

"Lo siento, Liz, es que… eres tan tentadoramente adorable que no pude resistirme..."

Liz se quedo callada por un momento-"No tienes que resistirte, solo que es mejor en un lugar más privado"-dijo mientras aumentaba su rubor.

"Kyaaa~!"

"Eso fue tan…"-dijo un guacamayo.

"¡Creo que me desmayaré!"-exclamó otra.

Blu miró a Agron-"Ganaran un premio a mejor actuación algún día…"

"No entres en pánico todavía, Blu. Solo busca el mejor momento, habla con ella y explícale que…"-iba a continuar pero unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la sala de ensayos le impidieron seguir-"Uhhh… ¿ya va otro par? ¿Qué no entienden que esto no es un hotel?"-se dirigió a Blu-"Discúlpame, Blu pero tengo que encargarme… ¡Oigan ustedes dos…!"

El guacamayo nuevamente se quedo solo, cuando de repente vio a su amada.

"¡Perla!"-llamó mientras corría hacia ella-"Oye, sobre lo de hace rato… ¿Qué haces?"-se extraño al ver a su novia frente a sus invitados separados en dos grupos.

"Divido los grupos a la mitad, yo dirigiré este y tu el otro, así ya no te 'asustare' más"-decía la guacamaya. Su enojo aun no parecía irse.

"Por favor, no quise decir eso…"-la chica le dio la espalda.

"¿Sabes lo que más me molesta de esto, Blu? Que tenías que decírmelo precisamente hoy en frente de todos"

"Perla…"

* * *

><p>"¿Me dirías lo que te pasa?"<p>

"¡No me pasa nada!"

"No sabes mentir, Meg~"-tarareó.

"¡No estoy mintiendo!"

"Oye… Somos pareja ¿o no?"-bromeó él.

"No vuelvas a decir eso…"-gritó ella por lo bajo, con una voz quebrada.

El cardenal se arrimó más cerca de ella.

"Yo solo bromeaba pero tu… parece que quisieras…"-se calló por un momento, descubriendo algo-"Megan ¿Ha pasado algo para que evadas la palabra pareja-amor?"

"No es de tu incumbencia"-dijo, cortante-"No eres mi pareja ¡No te necesito como pareja! ¡No necesito de nadie!"

"De acuerdo, no te lo preguntaré como pareja pero ¿Qué tal como amigo? ¿Puedes confiar en mi?"

"¿Qu…?"

"Te lo pregunto como amigo, los amigos se preocupan el uno por el otro y siempre están ahí para escucharte ¿Puedes confiar en mí?"

La cardenal fue suavizando su expresión y, sonrojada, movió lentamente su cabeza en modo de afirmación.

* * *

><p>Blu caminó hacia una gran meza al lado del escenario a traer una bandeja de bocaditos, donde se encontró con su amiga canaria.<p>

"¿Qué hay, Liz? ¿Ya terminaron con su grupo de hoy? Por cierto buena actuación"

"Gracias y no, no hemos terminado en realidad, solo descansamos un poco"

"¿Y Nico? ¿Dónde esta?"

"Fue a traer algo de beber"-respondió ella-"La celebración ya esta a cerca de terminar ¿Cómo te esta yendo con Perla?"

El guacamayo ladeo la cabeza-"Mmm… tuve algunas dificultades, pero dentro de poco lo arreglaré"

Cerca de ahí, una de las parejas estaba abrazada bailando lentamente, cuando de pronto uno de ellos tropieza con una de las sogas que sostenía el reflector sobre el escenario, provocando que esta se rompiera y se soltara donde Blu y Liz estaban conversando. Más específicamente donde el guacamayo azul estaba.

"¡No puede ser!"

"¡Cuidado!"

Un fuerte estruendo se hizo presente en el todo el perímetro. El reflector estaba estrellado contra el suelo hecho pedazos, y a una corta distancia estaban el guacamayo bajo la canaria, esta al haberlo salvado de lo que pudo ser un gran accidente.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Los dos están bien?!"-preguntó una guacamaya, muy alarmada.

"Estamos bien"-avisó Liz, para alivio de los espectadores. Y se volvió hacia Blu-"¿Cierto?"

"Así es"-contestó Blu-"Gracias"

"¡Liz!"-Nico llegó corriendo hacia la canaria, en el suelo.

"Nico… aquí estas…"-ella sonrió.

"¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿No te hiciste daño?! ¡Jamás debí haberte dejado sola!"-se arrodilló frente a ella, revisando si tenía algún herida grave.

"Solo fue un pequeño golpe al caer, no te preocupes"

El canario, la miró con gran arrepentimiento y apoyo la cabeza sobre el regazo de ella, cerrando los ojos fuertemente-"Por favor no vuelvas a asustarme así"-dijo en un susurro.

"Esta bien"-Ella sonrió y lo rodeó con sus alas-"Lo siento"

Nico levanto la mirada hacia Liz y junto su frente a la de ella, sonriéndose con cariño.

"¡Kyaaaa~!"

Como era de suponerse, los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar.

Blu, por otra parte, seguía en el suelo al lado de la dramática pareja. Perla, que también había visto todo el accidente, fue con prisa hasta su amado. Pero al llegar junto a él, noto que alguien ya se le había adelantado.

Una guacamaya de ojos rosas lo ayudo a levantarse.

"Vaya golpe que te diste. Esas luces estuvieron muy cerca, Blu"

"Lo se, si mi amiga no me hubieran empujado, no se como habría terminado todo"-dijo este sonriendo apenado-"Gracias por preocuparte, Rosie"

"Eso no se agradece, Blu. Me alegra que estés bien"-le abrazó.

"A mi también me alegra, Blu"

Una voz hizo que el guacamayo azul volteara enseguida al reconocerla, soltándose del abrazo.

"¡Perla!"

"¡Oh! Perla, perdona. Esto no es lo que parece"-explicó Rosie, nerviosa al ver el semblante serio de la guacamaya.

"¿Sabes Rosie? Me pareció ver a Leo buscándote por todas partes ¿puedes ir con él por favor?"-pidió tratando se sonreír lo más natural posible.

"E-eh… claro"

Blu se volvió hacia Perla una vez los dos estuvieron solos.

"Perla, tu…"

"Nadie aquí puede abrazarte de esa manera más que yo, Blu, que te quede claro"-dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Blu también le sonrió, para después inclinarse al mismo tiempo juntando sus picos.

La pareja azul por fin había logrado reconciliarse. Y ni rastro de la pareja de cardenales. Pero como era de esperarse en el Club de la Samba, una fiesta nunca se daba por terminada sino hasta oír la última canción…

"I was thinkin about you,  
>Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,<br>What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
>It was only just a dream"<p>

Nico empezó a cantar desde un lado del escenario, seguida por su "pareja", que continuaba la canción con un leve pero notorio sonrojo.

"Travel back, down that road. (N: Ohhh…)  
>Will you come back, No one knows.<br>I realize, it was only just a dream"

El canario siguió cantando con la voz melodiosa muy natural en él, mientras las demás aves comenzaban a ovacionar.

"I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
>Number one spot and now you found your a replacement.<br>I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.

Now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
>I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.<br>Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
>I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.<p>

My lover, my life.  
>My baby, my wife.<br>You left me, I'm tied.  
>Cause I knew that it just ain't right."<p>

Sus voces se unieron por primera vez, en una melodía que combinaba suavidad y sentimientos sinceros haciendo más creible su 'actuacion' y haciendo hasta que Blu, Perla, Pedro y Megan se preguntaran si realmente seguían actuando o si realmente el sentimiento detrás de toda esa canción fuera real.

"I was thinkin about you,  
>Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,<br>What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
>It was only just a dream.<p>

Travel back, down that road.  
>Will you come back, No one knows.<br>I realize, it was only just a dream"

Liz cantó esta vez, su voz sonaba delicada pero desenfadada al mismo tiempo.

"When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.  
>I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn.<br>And I just hope you notice your the only one I yearn for.  
>No wonder I'll be missing when I learn?<p>

Didn't give you all my love,  
>I guess now I got my payback.<br>Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.  
>Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait,<br>I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
>And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone.<br>But you made a decision that you wanted to move on.  
>Cuz I was wrong"<p>

Sus voces se unieron nuevamente, resonando tanto dentro como fuera del Club. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraban dos cardenales cresta roja. Pedro rodeaba a Megan con sus alas, mientras esta trataba de ocultar su sonrojo en el pecho de su acompañante.

"I was thinkin about you,  
>Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,<br>What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
>It was only just a dream.<p>

Travel back, down that road.  
>Will you come back, No one knows.<br>I realize, it was only just a dream"

La tonada de ambos se volvió sutil al igual que todo el ambiente, mientras el público batía sus alas de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la canción.

"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.<br>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up. (L: If you ever loved somebody put your hands up)  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. (N: If you ever loved somebody put your hands up)<br>And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I was thinkin about you,  
>Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,<br>What we gonna be? Open my eyes. (L: Open my eyes)  
>It was only just a dream. (N: It's just a dream)<p>

Travel back, down that road.  
>Will you come back, No one knows. (N: No one knows)<br>I realize, it was only just a dream. (N: No, no, no…)

I was thinkin about you,  
>Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,<br>What we gonna be? Open my eyes.  
>It was only just a dream.<p>

Travel back, down that road.  
>Will you come back, No one knows.<br>I realize, it was only just a dream"

(N: baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)

Nooo... Ohhh...

It was only just a dream…"

Cantaron por última vez concluyendo así la gran fiesta de San Valentín con más de un aclamo de su publico.

* * *

><p>El canario sostenía el ala de su amiga mientras temblaba levemente. Y los sollozos eran lo único audible en el Club, ya vacío.<p>

"No tienes por que ponerte así, Nico… de verdad no me hice nada grave"-dijo Liz muy tranquilamente. El canario apretó su ala un poco más en señal de respuesta-"Además, al final todo termino inesperadamente bien ¿recuerdas?"

"Si…"

**-Fin del Episodio-**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¡Díganme!**

**Ah! Esto es algo que necesito saber:**

**IMPORTANTE: He escrito una historia respecto a la relación inicial de la pareja de Nico y Liz. En este fic se explicará la manera en la que se conocieron, su amistad, y el algo más que solían tener en un principio ^/^ Ya tengo casi todo el primer capitulo listo, les pregunto esto a ustedes para saber si debería publicarlo en esta comunidad, quiero comprobar si habría buena aceptación de esta pareja para continuar haciéndola en el fic. **

**¡Ustedes digan! ¿Se hace o no? Respondan mediante su Review!**

**Ahora, volviendo al episodio de hoy…**

**Dudaba en agregar esa ultima escena, si dejarlo o no en el suspenso. Al final creo que no estuvieron actuando del todo ¿o que dicen?... ya dejo a que piensen ustedes ^/^**

**Kyaaa~! ¡Pedro y Megan!… que interesante… pero como que esto aun no termina, en el siguiente capitulo mostrare la conversación que tuvieron ella y Pedro, pero ¿habrá nacido una nueva pareja?… Ya veremos…**

**Ah! Este es un detalle que olvide mencionar y que seguro ya habrán notado en este capitulo, pero para los que no lo hicieron: Megan es mayor que Pedro por un año. Supongamos que si Pedro tiene 15 (esa es la edad que siempre he pensado que tiene), ella tendría 16… osea también seria mayor que Blu, Perla y otros personajes.**

**En lo personal, quedé feliz pero inconforme con este capitulo. Me gustaron las partes románticas, las insinuaciones e indirectas pero no sé… creo que me faltó algo aunque no se que es.**

**Creo que desde aquí es probable que aumenten las escenas románticas y ¿dramáticas?... mmm… poco a poco ¿no creen? Por el momento no tanto drama, pero si quieren escenas cómicamente dramáticas como en el episodio de hoy solo avísenme. (¿Soy la única que cree que Nico y Liz exageraron un poco el romance?)**

**Aunque he puesto, subliminarmente, adelantos de cada pareja en este episodio; dudo que ahora muchos adivinen cuales son (solo si realmente han puesto atención ;D).**

**Por el momento no puedo responder a sus comentarios. Ah! ¡Pero no crean que no los he leído! Me alegra que después de tanto tiempo de no actualizar continúen siguiendo este fic, son muy lindos gracias y esto también incluye a los que comentan como guest. ¡Los adoro, mis lectores!**

**La canción de este capítulo ya la deben conocer, es Just a Dream de Nelly, pero la versión que puse aquí es un cover cantada por Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie. Desde el primer momento que escuche este cover, supe que debía usarla en este capítulo… es como si realmente escuchara a Nico y Liz cantar juntos :,D**

**Creo que es todo por ahora,**

**Nos Leemos!**

**Y Salu2 desde Perú!**


End file.
